Seducción
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Más allá de la magia, telequinesis, o combate, toda mujer sabe que sus mejores armas son su mente y su poder de seducción. La seducción es vital en la vida, y por ello, muchas personas se consagran artistas en ésta. Se dice que, para que la intimidad sea perfecta, debe tener un plan de seducción perfecto y premeditado. Pura idiotez, sino, pregunta a Artemisa. Spitfire Lemon cap2
1. Seducción

**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction!  
**

**Este es un fic dedicado a mi hermana querida, bestsellerwriter, por su cumpleaños -que fue hace cuatro meses... escribo con la velocidad de un embotellamiento de caracoles (¬.¬)-. Es un drabble que, creo, tendrá dos capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Youngo Justice no me pertenecen, sino a DC Cómics, solamente los utilizo para mis historias y perversiones. **

**La historia, por otro lado, esta basada superficialmente en hechos de mi vida, pero no crean, ojalá me hubiera ido tan bien u.u**

**Disfrútalo Best ¡Te Quiero Hermosa! y lamento de corazón la tardanza...**

* * *

_**Seducción**_

_**Wally x Artemisa**_

Miró con horror el estúpido conjunto que llevaba puesto. No tenía idea de cómo fue que habían terminado por convencerla de usar aquella maldita ropa, pero en verdad que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

Oh, si su madre la viera...

-Meggan, no tengo idea de que es lo que me hayas hecho en la cabeza para que no salte ahora mismo a matarte, pero mejor sácalo de una vez, porque siento que voy a explotar- murmuró entre dientes la arquera, jalando del estúpido short negro que llevaba, tratando de que escondiera más piel de sus muslos. Misión fallida.

Vio a través del espejo como la marciana hacia un gracioso puchero y ponía los ojos en blanco. Obteniendo un ceño fruncido por parte de la rubia.

-Arty, tú aceptaste hacer esto porque quisiste, no porque yo me haya metido en tu cerebro- aseguró la extraterrestre. Se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus brazos, a modo de darle ánimos. Cuando vio que tenía la atención de la rubia comenzó a modelar su perfil y a hacer caritas sensuales al espejo, como si estuviera en una sesión de fotos, Artemisa no pudo evitar reír un poco, sólo para luego soltar un pesado suspiro.

-Llamaré a Cheshire para que me mate.

-No exageres.

-¿Quién está exagerando?

Meggan estaba a punto de regañarla, pero fue interrumpida cuando unas alegres Zatanna y Rachel salieron del armario. entrando a la habitación saltando y riendo como locas.

-¡Noche de Fiesta, Bebé!- exclamó la maga, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la arquera y la pelirroja. Rachel se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a modelar de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Meggan, revisando cada detalle de su vestuario, que consistía en un short blanco de jean y una blusa negra con encaje que dejaba su vientre al descubierto.

-Me siento sexy- comentó la morena, mientras le lanzaba un beso con brillo labial al espejo.

-Lo lamento Rocket, linda, pero yo soy la más guapa aquí- aseguró la maga, mientras hacia una demostración de cómo menear las caderas con una falda de mezclilla decolorada artesanalmente y una blusa top verde.

-Blanquita, mi abuela baila mil veces mejor que tú... y eso que usa bastón.

-Púdrete.

Artemisa y Meggan se echaron a reír entre dientes, aquellas peleas entre la maga y la protegida de Icon ya eran algo normal en el Equipo, casi tan cotidianas como las discusiones entre la arquera y cierto pelirrojo pasado de revoluciones.

Meggan se puso en medio de ambas muchachas, cortando la discusión antes de que Rachel respondiera con un comentario subido de tono, como era su fiel costumbre.

-¿Esto me hace ver con mucho trasero?- preguntó, dándole la espalda al espejo para poder apreciar su retaguardia, cubierta apenas por una ligera falda negra con decoraciones doradas.

-Si... Y eso es muy bueno- aseguró la morena, mientras se giraba y también le echaba una mirada a su cuerpo.

-Tal vez deberías hacerla más pesada, creó que se mueve demasiado- comentó Zatanna, frunciendo el ceño al ver la ligereza de la tela. Si una brisa llegará a soplar, Dios y medio mundo vería las bragas con encaje que de seguro llevaría la marciana en ese momento.

-Creó que Zatanna tiene razón, Meggan- apoyó Artemisa, mientras continuaba tratando que su short tuviera un largo decente.

-¡¿Están locas?!- exclamó Rocket, mirando horrorizada a sus amigas, quienes alzaron una ceja, extrañadas-. Entre más dejé ver esa falda mejor. La idea es seducir, chicas, no lo olviden- enfatizó, alzando su dedo índice y regalándoles un guiño.

La arquera no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por el comentario de la morena. Zatanna, por otro lado, comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras de su amiga.

-Mmm... Si lo pones de esa forma ¿No puedes hacerla más ligera?

Meggan se les quedó mirando como si estuvieran locas, más o menos la misma forma en que Artemisa lo llevaba haciendo desde hace unas horas.

-Sólo quiero seducir a Conner, no que todos los hombres allí presentes me pregunten cuanto cobro por hora- murmuró y todas notaron como la falda se hizo más rígida y un poco más larga, para horror de Rachel.

La palabra "seducir" hizo que Artemisa se removiera nerviosa en su lugar. Tragó saliva y se aclaró un poco la garganta. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, o mejor dicho, si lo hacía, y la respuesta no le gustaba ni un poco.

\- Oigan, chicas, no estoy segura de querer ir a ese lugar- comenzó, refiriéndose a la discoteca a la que las demás chicas planeaban ir en una misión muy "especial"-. Confío en que ustedes puedan seducir a sus chicos solas. Así que yo mejor me bajo de la fiesta.

La forma en que las tres chicas se voltearon a mirarle con una expresión de reproche en el rostro le dejo muy claro que no le sería tan fácil escaparse de esa.

-De ninguna manera señorita- exclamó Rachel, acercándose a la rubia y jalando de su brazo, colocándola frente al espejo- ¿Cómo puedes desaprovechar una noche de fiesta cuando tienes esta pinta?

Artemisa rodó los ojos. Sólo tenía una estúpida blusa bordo que odiaba y un short negro demasiado corto. Lo jaló un poco, ya se le había hecho costumbre, y casi de inmediato recibió un golpe en la mano por parte de Rocket. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja ese pobre pantaloncito en paz, está diseñado para mostrar tanto de ese culo y esas piernas de atleta como sea legalmente posible- gruño, mientras volvía a colocarlo en su lugar.

-Y deja de usar los escotes tan arriba. Mataría por tener tus tetas... ¡Y tú ni siquiera sabes aprovecharlas!- exclamó Zatanna, mientras comenzaba a jalar, sin ningún tipo de cuidado, la blusa a tirantes de Artemisa, que soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y le obligó a alejar las manos, mirándola con una mueca de horror que daba risa.

-¡Dios Santo!- exclamó mientras volvía a poner en su lugar su blusa, que tampoco le agradaba mucho, ya que tenía demasiado escote, aunque al menos mantenía su vientre escondido, a diferencia de las ropas de sus amigas. La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo las chicas no terminaron obligándola a ir en ropa interior-. Me siento violada.

-Pues si tienes suerte...

-Cállate Rocket- murmuró, amenazante, antes de suspirar cansinamente y mirar con resignación su reflejo-. No entiendo porque tengo que ir, ustedes son quienes tienen problemas "maritales". No yo.

Las otras tres fruncieron el ceño en su dirección, haciendo reír a la arquera. Quien diría que la falta de contacto físico pondría tan irritables a sus amigas.

Por algún motivo, se estremeció cuando Rocket se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo perversos en sus oscuros ojos.

-Oh, Arty, querida. Aquí tú eres la que menos derecho tiene a hablar sobre problemas maritales... Ni siquiera has tenido novio- susurró con tono burlón. Recibiendo un ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

-Es justo por eso por lo que no estoy desesperada por un poco de sexo, como alguien que conozco- dijo, dándole una mirada significativa, a lo que Rocket se ruborizó ferozmente-. Además, si nunca he tenido novio, es porque no he querido, no por falta de pretendientes- finalizó, orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, tal vez ya viene siendo hora de que aceptes a uno de esos pretendientes- comentó Meggan, recostándose en su mullida cama de sabanas rosas. Sonrió coqueta cuando las tres se giraron a mirarla-. Para ser más clara, uno _**ardiente y acelerado**_.

El rubor que trepó por sus mejillas en esos momentos no le pasó desapercibido a ninguna de las heroínas, y provocó que muchas risitas nerviosas y burlescas llenaran la habitación. Éstas aumentaron cuando Artemisa se acercó a la cama y le lanzó una de las almohadas que en ella había a la marciana.

-En serio, Meggan, en cuanto dejes de hacer lo que haces con mi cerebro, te mato- gruño, mientras le daba otro almohadazo.

-¡Te digo que no estoy haciendo nada!- exclamó entre risas, arrebatándole la almohada de las manos-. Y deja de golpearme, me despeinas.

-Puedes cambiar la forma de tu cabello igual que con tu ropa- comentó la rubia, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se cruzaba de brazos. Meggan imitó su gesto y se cruzó de piernas, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y dedicarle una mirada divertida.

-No trates de escaparte, estábamos hablando de Wally- le recordó, Zatanna y Rocket asintieron con un juguetón "Aja" al unísono, mientras se dejaban caer en la cama de la marciana. Artemisa volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Mejor dicho, _**tú**_ estabas hablando de Wally- rectificó, mientras alejaba la vista-. Yo no tengo nada que hablar sobre el Guardián de la Bahía.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente, le arrebató la almohada a Meggan y se la lanzó a Artemisa, enfadada, dándole en el trasero, provocando que ésta diera un gritito de sorpresa y las otras dos heroínas rieran.

-Oh no, a mí no me vengas con ese orgullo de mierda que tienes- gruño, haciendo que las risas de sus otras dos amigas aumentaran y que la arquera le alzara el dedo corazón. Rocket continuó, tan sutil como siempre-. Es obvio que estás loca por él, y se nota a leguas que a él le pasa lo mismo ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de lado ese estúpido papel de chica mala que se chupo diez mil limones y te lanzas a sus brazos y a su cama de una maldita vez?

La arquera le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego entrecerrarlos hasta que parecieran dos rendijas oscuras y cubiertas de pestañas negras. Era vagamente consiente de que estaba muy sonrojada, pero deseaba atribuírselo al enojo que le producían las palabras de su "amiga".

-Rocket, vuelve a decir una idiotez como esa y veras que lo de _**Chica Mala** _no es ningún estúpido papel- murmuró de forma amenazante, mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa prepotente mientras alzaba una perfecta ceja negra. La amenaza de Artemisa le daría miedo sino fuera porque ese fuerte rubor en su rostro le hacía ver adorable hasta para ella.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, Vainilla- desafío, guiñando un ojo en su dirección.

Ambas se quedaron mirando por un minuto o dos, midiéndose en silencio, desafiantes. Las otras dos heroínas se tensaron, por lo general, las peleas de Rocket con cualquier miembro del Equipo siempre eran amistosas, pero cuando se trataba de dos personas tan explosivas como Artemisa y Rachel, eso era otra historia. Comenzaban a preguntarse si tal vez aquello no sería en broma y tendrían que intervenir para que sus amigas no comenzaran una pelea seria, pero se relajaron cuando éstas se echaron a reír estruendosamente.

-Como si estuviera tan loca como para pelear con alguien como tú- comentó, entre risas, la rubia, mientras se lanzaba juguetonamente sobre el regazo de su amiga-. Lo que menos quiero es que una de tus esferas me patee el trasero... mucho menos si tengo este maldito short puesto- gruño, jalando nuevamente de la tela del pantalón, ignorando el gesto reprobatorio que le dieron las otras tres chicas.

-Tranquila, jamás te lastimaría... Sobre todo porque Wally me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida si le hago algo a tu precioso culito.

Artemisa volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, molesta por el comentario y las miradas divertidas de sus amigas.

-De verdad que están locas- comentó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose nuevamente al espejo de cuerpo completo de Meggan.

-¿Segura?- oyó la voz divertida de la marciana.

-Yo pienso que quienes están locos son aquellos que esconden sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía otras personas- comentó Zatanna, haciendo alarde de su conocido lado filosófico, y haciendo, de paso, que los pómulos de Artemisa volvieran a teñirse de un sutil rosa. Frunció el ceño y se volteo para echarle una mirada al pantalón desde atrás, jaló nuevamente de la tela, fiel a su costumbre, antes de girarse a sus amigas.

-¿Saben qué? Me estoy hartando de esto, así que si quieren que vaya a esa estúpida discoteca con ustedes esta noche, mejor vámonos de una vez- gruño, caminando hacia la puerta, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones negros sobre las baldosas blancas.

* * *

Debía admitirlo, llevar ropa de prostituta y ser obligada participar de aquella "misión" valía completamente la pena por ver las reacciones de los chicos. Y es que, si hubiera sabido que los miembros masculinos del Equipo iban a poner aquellas caras de idiotas al ver a sus novias vestidas **_así_** no hubiera opuesto resistencia desde el principio... Estaba segura de haber visto un hilo de saliva caer de la boca de Nightwing cuando vio las faldas de Zatanna, así como pudo percibir el rubor mejillas de Conner cuando Meggan le dio un beso un tanto caluroso frente a todos. Y casi se le escapa una carcajada al ver a Kaldur abrió los ojos de par en par al clavar "disimuladamente" la mirada en el escote de Rachel, quien al descubrirlo se abrazó juguetonamente a su cuello y le susurró algo al oído que no pudo escuchar, pero por la expresión del atlante, agradeció no haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo, lo que le llamó la atención fue la reacción del velocista del grupo, no por el hecho de que hiciera algo malo, sino porque no lo hizo. No comentó nada sobre el vestuario de las chicas o como se veían de bien, lo que cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido común y aprecio por su vida hubiera hecho, pero ¡Estamos hablando de Wally!

Al no escuchar ningún comentario imprudente por parte del pelirrojo se giró para ver si al menos estaba en un estado similar al de sus compañeros, pero tan pronto como lo hizo volvió a alejar la vista, ligeramente ruborizada.

Nunca se había sentido intimidada o avergonzada porque un hombre la estuviera viendo, por lo general no le importaba. Pero, muy a su pesar, no podía ser indiferente ante la forma en que Wally parecía querer comérsela con la mirada. Un brillo oscuro que jamás había visto en él relucía en sus verdes ojos, que paseaban lentamente por su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo. Artemisa trago saliva disimuladamente y tuvo el impulso de jalar de su short negro, aunque esta vez se contuvo.

-¡Vámonos de fiesta!- exclamó Rocket, y Artemisa nunca pensó que agradecería tanto por la hiperactividad de su amiga.

El viaje de camino a la discoteca en la nave de Meggan estuvo lleno de los gritos, risitas agudas de las chicas y uno que otro comentario burlesco de la rubia, además del extraño y tenso silencio de los chicos, que parecían sentirse un tanto incómodos, sobre todo Kaldur, pues su fiestera novia había tenido la grandiosa idea de sentarse en su regazo a mitad del viaje y cada tanto hacía uno que otro movimiento de baile un poco... sugerente.

Rio en su fuero interno al recordar cómo es que terminaron en aquella situación.

Sus amigas llevaban cerca de un mes o dos quejándose de la falta de pasión de sus novios a la hora del contacto íntimo y la escasa predisposición que tenían cuando les ofrecían probar con algún tipo de juego romántico o cosas de ese tipo. Francamente ya la tenían harta, todos los días que salían juntas de compras o a tomar algo, la conversación irremediablemente terminaba volcándose de lleno a los problemas maritales de sus amigas.

**_"Si tantos problemas hay porque no logran provocar a sus novios, entonces vístanse como zorras alguna noche de estas, llévenlos a emborracharse en una fiesta y listo, camas agitadas para todas"_** comentó sarcástica una vez, molesta. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar los problemas de las otras parejas cuando ella ni siquiera tenía una?

Realmente nunca creyó que se lo tomarían tan en serio... Y mucho menos que la metieran a ella en tal problema.

_**"¿Qué? Claro que no, no iré allí a estar parada como idiota mientras ustedes tratan de hacer cosas sucias con los chicos en el baño"**_ gruño, agitando las manos en negativa y alejándose de sus amigas.

_**"No será en el baño, cada una se llevará a su novio a casa... Además, no estarás sola. Seguro que a Wally le encantaría hacerte compañía"**_ reprimió su deseo de halarle el cabello a Rachel -sólo porque Zatanna y Meggan estaban allí para separarlas- y volvió a negar.

No tenía idea de cómo la habían convencido, pero juraba que si Batman se enterará del extraño poder de sus amigas, las pondría como las principales negociantes de la Liga.

Colocó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja -cabello que cierta maga había insistido en que se soltara- y echó una mirada a sus compañeros. Todas las "Felices Parejas" estaban sentadas lo más cerca posible. Las miraditas, que pretendían ser discretas, por parte de los héroes se le antojaban divertidas, sobre todo por el ligero brillo de impaciencia que había en ellas. Parece que sus amigas tendrían suerte esa noche.

Sus plateados ojos se deslizaron inconscientemente hacia su izquierda, visualizando a su acompañante. No pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada la blusa manga corta negra que Wally traía puesta, notando, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en que los marcados músculos de su pecho y abdomen se dibujaban en ésta, o la forma en que sus brazos parecían dos fuertes tubos de acero recubiertos por suave y apenas bronceada piel. Alzo su mirada, clavándola en la que, sin duda, era una de sus partes favoritas en el cuerpo del velocista: su cuello.

Ese cuello grueso y de largo perfecto -ni muy largo ni muy corto- siempre le había llamado la atención, haciéndole fantasear más de una vez con envolverlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo y besarlo, deslizar sus labios suavemente por su nuez de Adán, para luego subir lentamente por la línea de su yugular y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oído.

El pensamiento de que fuera Wally quien le hiciera eso a ella le hizo vibrar en su asiento y ruborizarse de forma feroz.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja, sólo audible para ella -y posiblemente para Conner, si no hubiera estado tan absorto en el cuerpo de su novia-. Su voz era otra cosa que había mejorado notablemente con el pasar de los años. Ahora, en sus veinticinco primaveras, su voz se había vuelto grave y profunda, por algún motivo que desconocía, le recordaba a un violín en un frío día de otoño, cuando uno lo escucha estando acobijado junto al fuego.

En un acto instintivo, sus muslos se presionaron fuertemente. Sólo asintió, reprimiendo un respingo de sorpresa y temiendo que su voz temblara si trataba de hablar. Decidió alejar la vista por terrenos más inofensivos, como la noche estrellada que se extendía a su derecha. Había unas pocas nubes en el horizonte, y recordó que habían pronosticado lluvia esa noche.

El viaje duró unos cinco minutos, que para Artemisa se acercaron más a los mil años más lentos de su existencia.

El lugar al que fueron se llamaba "Love's Night" y, aunque sonaba cursi, parecía causar el efecto deseado en los chicos, ya que apenas llegaron a la cola de personas impacientes por entrar, comenzaron con los besos largos y cadenciosos o las caricias con doble significado... Tal vez debería estar allí menos tiempo del que creía.

Un casi desconocido sentimiento de incomodidad se apodero de ella cuando Conner, que estaba en frente, comenzó a dar lentos besos en el cuello de Meggan, que suspiraba entrecortadamente, muy ruborizada.

Ella giro el rostro lejos de la muestra de cariño, encontrándose con la mirada divertida del pelirrojo. Mentiría si dijera que no se veía tremendamente guapo con aquel cabello alborotado y mirada de depredador, pero en ese momento, sus ganas de darle el golpe de su vida le ganaron a su poder de observación.

La fila, por gracia divina, avanzo rápido, y pronto estuvieron rodeados de música demasiado alta, alcohol, luces de todos los colores y jóvenes adultos demasiado "cariñosos" unos con otros. Se oía una canción que no conocía, pero que sonaba muy bien y, por lo visto, estaba cantada en español. En "Love's Night" solían reproducir música de todo tipo de géneros e idiomas, en un segundo podías estar bailando un poco de regatón y al otro tratabas de seguir el ritmo de un rock japonés, era un lugar para personas versátiles... Y ese era otro de los motivos por los que no tenía idea de que hacia allí.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que sus amigas e incluso ella llamaran la atención de algunos componentes del género opuesto casi de inmediato. Pero si lo hizo el que los chicos, apenas entraron, ya habían buscado dos vasos de alcohol cada uno y estuvieran llevando a sus chicas a distintos puntos de la pista de baile. Se echó a reír mentalmente.

_**"De repente sintieron el apuro ¿No?"**_

En vista de que se hallaba sin compañía de forma temporal, se disponía a ir hasta la barra de bebidas y sentarse allí sola el resto de la noche. Si tenía suerte el cantinero sería agradable o algún chico medianamente fresco se le acercaría para sacarla a bailar.

Se giró distraídamente, pero se detuvo cuando casi choca con cierto pelirrojo y dos vasos desechables con un espumoso líquido oscuro y agitadores brillantes dentro. Alzo una ceja y le dio una mirada inquisidora, aunque el velocista detectó un brillo juguetón en sus ojos de plata líquida. Él le sonrió, entre divertido y tranquilizador, ambos sabían que la rubia no respondería a una petición silenciosa, así como Wally nunca sería alguien que expresara sus ideas en silencio.

-Aunque sea sólo un baile- pidió, entregándole el vaso que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Ella lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa y lo olfateó un poco. Olía algo amargo, pero no de una forma a la que no estuviera familiarizada, esa bebida ya la conocía, era un tanto amarga y al comienzo no le había gustado, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomarle gusto, aunque había otras mejores. Guió su atención al pelirrojo, sonriéndole de forma leve, extrañamente coqueta a su modo.

-Eso depende que tantas posibilidades hay de que me vuelvas a pisar- comentó, recordando la última vez que bailaron -hace unos cuatro años, en un baile al que tuvieron que ir juntos en una misión encubierta. Resumen: Nunca bailes un vals con Wally si aprecias tus pies-. El velocista rió entre dientes y ella bebió un poco de su vaso para calmar el rubor, recordando que aquella vez terminaron cayendo en mitad del salón. Casi muere de vergüenza y casi mata al Wally de veintiún años que bailaba con ella.

-No te preocupes- murmuró, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta el centro de la pista-. No es por presumir, pero he mejorado mucho en estos años.

Artemisa prefirió no contestarle, en lugar de eso, se concentró en que el rubor de sus mejillas no se notara mucho y que su mano no comenzará a sudar alrededor de la de Wally.

Una canción comenzaba a sonar, esta vez en inglés. Sabía cómo se bailaba, y Wally también por lo visto, ya que apenas se colocaron en un buen lugar la giró con un brazo por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a guiarla en sus movimientos. El hecho de que Artemisa le siguiera la corriente sorprendió a ambos, que estaban habituados a la actitud indomable y nada sumisa de la rubia.

Ese baile en especial llevaba movimientos bruscos y muy cambiantes, sus cuerpos se alejaban y volvían a juntarse de inmediato, muchas veces Wally se atrevía a inclinar el cuerpo femenino un poco o ella hacia algún que otro pasito coreografiado que llamaba la atención tanto de su bailarín como la de los otros. Hace tiempo que los vasos habían sido dejados en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista, más específicamente, luego del primer minuto de baile, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad querían moverse en vez de beber.

Pasaron unas tres canciones, y la que bailaban ahora era un poco más agresiva que las anteriores, algo así como una mezcla de regatón y pop. Descolocó al velocista un poco, pero Artemisa era otra historia. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a girar sus caderas lenta y rítmicamente, frotándose unas cuantas veces contra las caderas de Wally. En realidad no buscaba mostrarse provocativa o emocionar de alguna forma a su compañero, pero ese tipo de fricciones eran comunes en ese ritmo. Wally recobró rápidamente la confianza en sus movimientos de baile, ya que se dio el lujo de tomar la curva de las caderas de la arquera y marcar un ritmo enérgico pero lento a la vez. A Artemisa no se le pasó por alto que los roces parecían ir en aumento a medida que más se aproximaban al suelo.

Quiso ignorar el cosquilleo que la caliente respiración del velocista le provocaba en todo el cuerpo, aun cuando su aliento estaba enfocado en la zona de su nuca, más no pudo evitar que su piel se erizara notablemente. Esperaba que el detalle le pasara por alto a su compañero, aunque desechó esa esperanza cuando las grandes y cálidas manos del velocista volaron hasta sus brazos, acariciando suavemente, haciéndole cosquillas.

La rubia tragó saliva sutilmente, sabiendo que los rápidos ojos del pelirrojo no pasarían por alto ningún detalle o reacción. Hizo una mueca de alivio cuando la música cambió a un ritmo más lento, pero no por ello menos alegre. Pensó que sería algún tipo de salsa, bachata, o tal vez el remix de una canción lenta.

Wally tomó su cintura con firmeza, girándola, y pegando su cuerpo contra él, haciendo que un escalofrió les recorriera a ambos cuando los turgentes pechos de la heroína chocaron contra el firme pectoral del pelirrojo. Tomó su mano derecha e impidió que se alejara. Ella frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada molesta, a lo que el velocista respondió con una sonrisa engreída de las suyas y con un guiño apenas marcado, Artemisa pensó que habría logrado que la soltara si no hubiera alejado la mirada cuando acercó sus labios a su rostro, o si no se hubiera ruborizado cuando cayeron sobre la piel de su cuello, donde se quedaron unos tres segundos que se le hicieron eternos, en los que pudo sentir la forma en que él inhalaba su perfume y sus cálidos labios ardían sobre su piel. Odió que su risa la hiciera estremecer como si fuera una colegiala, y el hecho de que se la pasara girándola y acercándola a su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios.

-No deberías estar tan nerviosa- su aliento rozó su oído y pudo sentir sus labios acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de éste. Se estremeció notablemente, la sensación de calidez que el pelirrojo le profesaba era endemoniadamente embriagadora, provocando que el lado orgulloso y luchador de su cerebro se desconectara por completo, dejando a la vista a una chica sumisa, sonrojada y de ojos cerrados, que se sostenía apenas de los anchos hombros del héroe al notar que sus rodillas tenían la misma firmeza que una gelatina-. Ambos sabemos que estos roces serán de las cosas que más disfrutaremos esta noche.

Al oír esas palabras, Artemisa dio un leve respingo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par y con sus mejillas unos dos tonos más oscuras. Wally sonrió divertido al sentir el movimiento abrupto del pecho de la rubia contra el suyo, más no pudo evitar sonrojarse suavemente al notar sus manos femeninas haciéndose puños sobre la tela de su blusa y sentir su corazón tomar un ritmo acelerado contra sus pectorales.

Se alejó apenas para ver su expresión, y el brillo extravagante que las luces provocaban en sus ojos plateados casi le hace pasar por alto toda la rabia y vergüenza que éstos destilaban. Sabía que estaba confeccionando mentalmente todo un diccionario de insultos en su honor y que se los hubiera dicho sin ningún tipo de miramiento si no fuera porque una alegre Rocket jaló de la mano a la rubia y se la arrebató al velocista con un atropellado "Deja de acaparar a la culona", provocando que Wally la mirara extrañado y Artemisa molesta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La misión va fallando?- preguntó, ligeramente divertida y deseando molestarla, aun cuando la había salvado de una situación incómoda.

La morena le dirigió una mirada orgullosa y juguetona a la vez, mientras la llevaba hasta el centro de la pista, donde podían verse a unas Meggan y Zatanna muy... ¿ansiosas?

-Claro que no, esto va sobre rieles- aseguró, deteniéndose junto a sus amigas y sonriéndole con un gesto muy seguro-. Pero necesitábamos una movida que incline el juego a nuestro favor - Artemisa pensó que el juego estaba a su favor desde que los chicos las vieron con esa ropa puesta-. Y jamás te dejaríamos fuera de esto... La canción que viene ahora la pedimos nosotras.

La arquera las miró extrañada por un segundo, hasta que escuchó la canción que comenzaba a sonar. Abrió sus ojos ligeramente y se golpeó la frente de la misma forma que solía hacerlo Meggan.

-Están locas- gimió, mientras sentía como era jalada hasta estar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus amigas.

-¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que las mejores personas están locas?- se burló la marciana, mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo de su amiga entre ella, Rocket y Zatanna, formando las cuatro una especie de círculo.

Artemisa no podía evitar sonreír mientras el ambiente y su cuerpo se llenaba del movimiento y alegría de _**Adrenalina**_. Ya estaba acostumbrada a bailar con sus amigas, de hecho siempre bailaban esa canción cuando se quedaban en la casa de alguna, sin embargo, se sintió un poco cohibida al notar que los demás bailarines del lugar hacían una ronda alrededor de ellas, lo que prefirió ignorar y mantener la vista clavada en sus compañeras, que reían y no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre los movimientos de las otras o sobre sus cuerpos.

_**"**__**Volvamos a hacer el amor como aquel día" **_inevitablemente tuvo que reír al oír la frase, y, al escucharla, las demás también lo hicieron.

-Hey, Arty- Zatanna arrastro la "y" más de la cuenta, y su tono de voz no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto-. Por ahí hay un par de ojos verdes que no se te despegan.

El comentario hizo sonrojar a la rubia y reír a las demás. Reprimió su impulso de seguir con los ojos la dirección de la mirada de la maga y buscar a su bailarín. En lugar de eso, alzó su mirada por sobre la cabeza de la de ojos azules, encontrándose con un Nightwing que de alguna forma se las arreglaba para mirarla embobado y a la vez fulminar con la mirada a los otros chicos a los cuales les llamaba la atención Zatanna.

-Podría decir lo mismo de tu novio- rió, un poco agitada por el esfuerzo de menear su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, que, para ser exactos, no era de las más calmadas para bailar-. Si mueves un poco más el culo pasará de héroe a asesino.

El fuerte rubor ahora se hallaba en el rostro de la de cabello oscuro, que escondió ligeramente su cara en la espalda de Rocket, aunque movió su cadera de forma más provocativa aún, detalle que no paso por alto ni por su novio ni por sus amigas. Estas últimas se echaron a reír suavemente.

A medida que la canción aceleraba su ritmo y llegaba a su clímax, Artemisa notaba como algunas miradas sensuales y muecas lascivas escapaban de los rostros de sus amigas hasta los ojos sorprendidos de sus -acalorados- novios. Reprimió la necesidad de darles una mirada de reproche y simplemente continuó meneándose de un lado al otro y rozándose con ligereza con sus compañeras, que iban subiendo el nivel al empezar a acariciar alguna parte de sus cuerpos y a alborotarse el cabello. No llegaría a hacer eso con ellas, no entendía que era lo que tenía de excitante eso de mostrarse frente a todos como una fácil... ¿Cómo podía eso avivar el fuego de una relación?

**"Eso es fácil de explicar, Arty"** oyó la voz de Meggan en su mente, por un minuto se preguntó si alguna de sus otras dos amigas o los chicos estaban conectados mentalmente también, pero lo descarto al no percibir ningún otro tipo de pensamiento además de los de ellas **". El sentimiento de competencia en el ser humano con tendencia lo domina rápidamente. Cuando Conner o los chicos ven que recibimos la atención de otros hombres, no van a poder reprimir el deseo de** _**marcar su territorio**_**".**

Estudió esa respuesta por unos segundos y le pareció **extrañamente** convincente, aunque no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento de ligero asco que le recorrió la columna vertebral.

**"Así como lo dices, con lo de marcar territorio y lo de competencia por las mujeres, haces que hacer el amor suene como algo superficial y de animales"** comentó, rozándose sutilmente con su interlocutora, quien le dedico una mirada divertida. Oyó la risa cantarina de su amiga en su mente.

**"Es que el sexo es la parte más animal de una relación amorosa. Es la forma en que los miembros de una pareja logran demostrar físicamente cuanto se quieren sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras"** la voz de Meggan le recordaba a una profesora de literatura explicando el contexto oculto en un poema **". Es la forma en que pueden compartir algo que ambos disfruten. Piensan y se mueven como uno solo, y al entregarse al otro muestran cuanto confían en su pareja... Obviando el hecho de que se siente terriblemente bien".**

Se sonrojó levemente al oír la última parte y Meggan volvió a reír mentalmente ante la reacción tan inocente de su indomable amiga.

**"Jamás te había visto como una Experta en Sexo"** comentó y la otra volvió a reír antes de cortar el vínculo mental, posiblemente para unirlo a Conner.

La canción llegó por fin a su final, al igual que su paciencia al ver las muecas casi felinas que sus amigas les dedicaban a sus novios. Ignoró los comentarios "galantes" y los aplausos de algunas personas, realmente no era para tanto, sólo era bailar una canción y ya.

Sus amigas también ignoraron unos cuantos halagos y se dirigieron lentas, pero directamente a sus respectivas parejas, que se apresuraron a tomarlas por las manos y llevarlas a algún lugar más apartado y alejado de las miradas babeantes de los otros componentes masculinos del lugar.

En serio, sus amigas eran unas sociópatas de lo peor...

Sintió que alguien la llamaba por su nombre, y sólo entonces recordó que tenía un excéntrico bailarín esperándola a sus espaldas, y la verdad es que se sentía un poco incómoda con el hecho de tener que bailar con Wally, sobre todo porque en esta ocasión parecía bastante predispuesto a practicar esos tontos juegos de seducción que de vez en cuando se le daba por hacer con ella.

Hizo oídos sordos a su llamado y echó a caminar, con cierta velocidad, hacía el baño de mujeres, sabiendo que sus pasos la seguían de cerca. Entró en el recinto respirando nerviosa, y agradeció que éste se hallara vacío. Tragó saliva audiblemente y un suspiro cansino brotó del interior de su garganta.

Caminó sin prisa y se posicionó frente al gran espejo que surcaba la pared izquierda del lugar por completo, justo en frente de las letrinas. Era un sitio limpio y ordenado, a excepción de los infaltables pedazos de papel higiénico con restos de maquillaje en el lavabo y un vaso descartable derramado.

Empapó sus dedos en agua del grifo y se los llevó al rostro, cuidando de no arruinar su maquillaje o lo que quedaba de él en su rostro. Miró con desinterés el reloj que había sobre el espejo del baño, y se sorprendió al notar que ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que habían llegado allí. Frunció el ceño, como siempre, el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando se divertía…

Se estremeció al percatarse de que la mayor parte del tiempo, su diversión la propició Wally, con sus comentarios galantes y sus caídas de párpados sensuales.

Peinó su cabello con los dedos, estaba un poco enmarañado por el movimiento y el sudor en sus sienes lo había humedecido. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su cuello con rapidez, quitando el sudor, aunque se detuvieron concienzudamente en la unión de su cuello y mentón, allí donde los labios del velocista le habían dejado una marca invisible, pero que sentía arder sobre su piel. No pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente al recordar el sonido de la risa sibilina del pelirrojo. Acarició el lugar lentamente.

Desde hace tiempo que Wally y ella se habían vuelto más... unidos. Comenzaron a llevarse mejor hace unos meses, una tarde de lluvia en la que eran los únicos en toda la base, ya que los demás habían ido a una misión de reconocimiento, y Canario Negro y Tornado Rojo se hallaban en sus propias misiones. Al parecer, la base siempre necesitaba tener un casero, y ellos habían quedado en ese lugar.

Wally, como siempre, trataba de molestarla por todos los medios posibles, desde hacer comentarios desdeñosos sobre su actitud seria, hasta lanzarle pequeños objetos que tuviera a mano. Extrañamente, por esta vez, Artemisa no tenía la más mínima intensión de responder a sus provocaciones, ni siquiera tenía ánimos de encestarle un buen golpe en la cabeza, cosa que extraño a Wally por lo inusual, que era muy consciente de que a esas horas ya debería de estar agonizando por un buen porrazo.

_**"¿Pasa algo"-**_ le preguntó, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá blanco de la sala. Su rostro estaba sereno, aunque sus ojos esmeraldas denotaban preocupación. La arquera había respondido a su pregunta con una negativa seca y rotunda, aunque su tono de voz cargara leves atisbos de amargura, tristeza y enojo, sentimientos que su rostro no ocultaba para nada bien.

El pelirrojo estuvo repitiendo frases como _**"¿Qué sucede?", "Puedes confiar en mi", "Tus ojos están llorosos, no me engañas, Hermosa"**_ y _**"No, no me importa que me mates por haberte dicho 'Hermosa'. Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa?"**_ por las próximas cinco horas, para horror de Artemisa, que terminó por confesar que ese era el aniversario del día en que Jade había abandonado el "hogar" en el que vivían con Sportmaster. Comentó algunas cosas de lo sucedido esa noche, también le habló sobre los entrenamientos extremadamente peligrosos a los que su padre la sometía desde que tenía cuatro años, llegando a fracturarle él mismo brazos, piernas y costillas más de una vez. Incluso terminó por confesar, entre lágrimas, que albergaba un pequeño resentimiento hacia su madre también, ya que nunca trataba de detener a su padre o protegerlas de algún modo, aunque admitió que estaba siendo injusta, ya que ella estuvo incomunicada dentro de la cárcel la mayor parte del tiempo, e invalida la otra mitad de su vida.

Le había sorprendido de sobremanera que el pelirrojo escuchara en silencio y con expresión seria en el rostro todo lo que le estaba diciendo-¿Entonces Wally si podía tomarse en serio algún aspecto de la vida?-, pero la sorprendió más aún cuando la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y, literalmente, la obligó a sentarse sobre sus muslos. Le acarició la espalda por una media hora, susurrándole palabras alentadoras y reconfortantes todo el tiempo que le llevó a la chica dejar de llorar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella se hallaba en una especie de sopor muy intenso entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, y sólo pudo despertarla con una taza de café caliente y algunas galletas que Meggan siempre preparaba de más y dejaba en un frasco en la alacena.

Desde ese día, se les había vuelto costumbre el encontrarse a solas en la base para hablar de cosas demasiado pesadas o demasiado estúpidas como para compartirlas con los demás chicos. Por lo general, Artemisa hablaba de su familia, mientras que Wally contaba anécdotas chistosas de su infancia para animarla, o alguna que otra teoría descabellada que se le podría ocurrir ("En serio, Artemisa. El pan lactal tiene microchips que están diseñados para controlar la mente de los humanos"), y aunque escasas, existían las ocasiones en que era Wally quien se descargaba y la arquera se encargaba de regresarle ese humor alegre y pícaro, aunque más de una vez se hmaldiciera por hacerlo.

Podían ser los peores ene-amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eran los mejores confidentes del mundo cuando así lo querían.

Sonrió para sí misma, cuando Wally y ella estaban solos su relación era de lo mejor. Casi no discutían, y si lo hacían se trataba de una broma que ambos terminaban disfrutando. Wally siempre tiene alguna idea extraña dándole vueltas en la cabeza y Artemisa siempre termina ayudándole a ponerla en práctica. Como _**correr **_ hasta México con la arquera a cuestas, ya que al velocista le gusta el sabor de los tacos auténticos, o probar sus reflejos esquivando las flechas de la rubia -idea que le costó una flecha en la nalga derecha- o hacerle bromas pesadas a Nightwing, aunque Wally siempre se llevaba todo el crédito por eso, junto con alguna que otra bomba de humo en la casa que renta en Happy Harbor como venganza.

Una muchacha un poco tomada ingresó al baño, así que Artemisa dejó de sonreír como tonta al espejo y fingió limpiar una pequeña mancha que el rímel había bajo su ojo derecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, habría sido buena idea el traer una bolsita de maquillaje con ella.

_**"Hey Arty"**_ la voz de Meggan resonó en su mente, y agradeció el hecho de que la manchita había ocupado el lugar donde antes había estado Wally en su cabeza.

_**"¿Qué sucede Meggan?"**_ preguntó, colocando un mechón rubio detrás de su oído y arreglando un arete que se había volteado.

_**"La Misión ha sido todo un éxito"**_ sus palabras le recordaron a Batman, lo que le hizo gracia y borro de su mente el perverso significado que éstas llevaban_** ". Comenzaremos con la segunda fase"**_ continuó la marciana, ahora con un ligero tono de diversión en sus palabras _**". Lo siento, no podrás acompañarnos en esta etapa... Bueno, quizás tengas suerte con Rocket."**_

Artemisa se estremeció levemente, ni siquiera se atrevería a preguntarle a la protegida de Icon, no por el hecho de que fuera una falta de respeto, sino porque, conociendo a la morena, temía que fuera a aceptar.

_**"No gracias"**_ contestó precipitadamente y con voz horrorizada, a lo que la marciana soltó una risita nerviosa _**". Mejor me voy a mi casa"**_

_**"¿Y por qué no a la de Wally?"**_ preguntó, traviesa. La arquera puso los ojos en blanco.

_**"Deja de hacer esos comentarios estúpidos... Mejor ve a besuquearte con Conner y déjame en paz"**_ contestó con la voz más molesta que pudo fingir. Nunca podía enojarse con Meggan, y se maldecía por ello.

_**"Será un placer"**_ comentó, y la conexión mental se rompió.

Artemisa suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la salida del baño. Por un segundo pensó en advertirle a Wally que se iría, pero prefirió marcharse en silencio y alegar sobre algún problema o imprevisto. La verdad es que ese día se sentía extraña con respecto al pelirrojo, aunque seguramente tuviera que ver con las constantes insinuaciones de sus amigas. Se deslizó en silencio por el oscuro lugar y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal, agradeciendo no haber sido descubierta por su hiperactivo compañero.

A las tres de la mañana todavía había mucha euforia y alcohol en el aire como para regresar a casa, así que no se sorprendió al encontrarse con aquellas calles desoladas, en las que sólo había unos cuantos autos transitando y una o dos parejas compartiendo un momento a solas a la salida del lugar.

Frunció el ceño al notar el cielo demasiado oscuro, por culpa de las nubes cargadas de agua que lo recorrían. Un viento potente y frío soplaba, erizando su piel y provocando que un notorio estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo. Alzó un poco los hombros y entrecerró los ojos, algo asustada, cuando la luz de un relámpago cortó la oscuridad de la noche, seguido de inmediato de un trueno ensordecedor.

Echó a caminar rápidamente, tratando de llegar a la base antes de que las nubes comenzaran a llorar, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de terminar mucho más seca que un pez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para escaparte de mí o así estás bien?- le preguntó con voz grave, aunque podía reconocer, sin dificultades, el trasfondo divertido de sus palabras.

Artemisa se volteó para verle y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, junto con una miradita burlesca. Fingía estar calmada, pero por dentro buscaba a toda velocidad una excusa medianamente creíble y no tan bochornosa. Maldijo al no encontrar ningún buen motivo, así que hizo lo que le pareció lo más correcto: decir la verdad... o un pedazo de ella.

-No estoy escapando de ti- aseguró, con un ligero tono de molestia en la frase-. Es sólo que ya no tengo por qué estar ahí.

Wally frunció el ceño, extrañado por la respuesta de la arquera. Ésta sintió la mirada inquisitiva del muchacho sobre ella, aun cuando no lo estaba viendo, así que se disponía a explicarse, pero se detuvo al sentir como algo húmedo y frío golpeó su frente y comenzó a escurrirse por su entrecejo y nariz, seguido por otro impacto en su mejilla y uno en su hombro al descubierto.

Parpadeó extrañada un par de veces y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo encapotado, encontrándose con todas esas frías gotas de agua que se precipitaban hacía la ciudad. Sonrió levemente, siempre le había gustado la lluvia, incluso desde pequeña, cuando la veía sentada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, o cuando Jade le preparaba chocolate caliente por las noches en las que Sportmaster no estaba en la casa y le leía unos cuantos capítulos de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, sobre su cama, antes de que ambas cayeran dormidas por el sonido de la lluvia en el techo de zinc.

_**"La lluvia es amor, Arty. Las gotas de lluvia son los besos que el cielo le da a la Tierra cuando hacen el amor. Son las caricias de las nubes a las flores. Son los secretos que la Luna le cuenta al viento y él los guarda cuidadosamente en las cosas hermosas, como los ríos, las montañas o la tierra misma" **_

La voz de Jade resonó en su mente como el fantasma de una de esas noches y la obligó a esbozar una mueca de nostalgia. Esa tarde había estado leyendo muchos poemas de un tal Neruda, y al parecer, se le había pegado el gusto por lo poético.

Volvió al presente de golpe, gracias al relámpago y el trueno que rompieron el silencio de la ciudad y que iluminaron todo repentinamente con un cegador destello blanco. Fue cuando notó que las gotas de agua no caían con la gentileza que ella tanto admiraba de la lluvia, sino que éstas se precipitaban con intensidad, y el fuerte viento no ayudaba a mermar la agresividad de aquel temporal.

Wally maldijo por lo bajo, había olvidado por completo el pronóstico de tormenta que había para la noche. Él se estremeció levemente, aunque la noche era cálida, el frío de aquellas gotas contra la piel desnuda de sus brazos y rostro le calaba hasta los huesos. Artemisa estornudó, llamando su atención y provocándole un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación. Escudriñó los alrededores con la mirada y sonrió al ver que no había ningún testigo potencial ni en la calle ni en las ventanas, ni siquiera había personas saliendo de Love's Night, que se hallaba vomitando música y luces de colores una cuadra detrás de ellos.

Guiado por su forma de ser impulsiva y para nada escrupulosa, cargo a la arquera en brazos -sonrió al escuchar el respingo de sorpresa que escapó de sus rosáceos labios, y pensó que la muchacha se veía tierna cuando la tomaban con la guardia baja- y echó a correr con su súper velocidad, dejando una estela detrás de él y el estómago de la rubia, como de costumbre.

Mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad las calles mojadas y solitarias, trataba de no distraerse con el calor del cuerpo entre sus brazos. Correr era tan natural para él que ni siquiera miraba por donde iba, pues había memorizado todas las rutas hasta su casa y la base; aunque siempre había una parte de su cerebro atenta a las variaciones del suelo en caso de que hubiera algún obstáculo.

Por desgracia, cuando viajaba con la rubia, le era muy difícil concentrarse en el camino y alejar su mente de ella. Más de una vez habían tropezado o caído en algún río o arroyo por descuido del velocista. Para su mala suerte, la forma en que Artemisa escondía su rostro en su pecho, exhalando lentamente su cálido aliento contra la fina tela de su blusa, y presionaba su cuerpo contra él no ayudaba en nada a su escasa concentración ¡Ni hablar de su escote!

Se ruborizó vagamente cuando sus ojos traviesos vagaron involuntariamente por esa exuberante parte de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se obligó a prestar atención al camino, notando con alivio que sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a su casa.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin que ella siquiera lo notara. Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta con el pie, antes de colocarla cuidadosamente en el suelo. Artemisa trastabilló un poco y el pelirrojo se apresuró a sostenerla por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso.

-¿Podemos volver a por mi estómago? - preguntó atropelladamente, mareada-. Estoy segura de que lo he perdido por ahí.

Wally rió entre dientes, ganándose un intento de mirada molesta por parte de su compañera, cosa que causo que riera de forma perfectamente audible.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?- masculló, ya más centrada, pero aún con las ideas un poco revueltas.

-De lo tierna que te ves cuando te mareas- comentó, desvergonzado, ante lo que Artemisa lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por un segundo, antes de alejar la vista, avergonzada y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Idiota- volvió a gruñir, soltándose del agarre del pelirrojo. Éste esbozó una sonrisa de ternura casi imperceptible ante los nervios de la arquera esmeralda.

-¿Por qué no te tomas una ducha y te evitas el resfrío? Voy a buscarte una toalla y ropa seca- ofreció, apiadándose de la rubia, que asintió, agradecida.

* * *

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando su fría piel entró en contacto con el agua caliente de la ducha. se tomó unos minutos para disfrutar de la agradable sensación que le ofrecían las cálidas gotitas cayendo por su cuerpo, como si fueran dedos invisibles que se dedicaban a hacerle delicadas y reconfortantes caricias; no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de placer ante eso. Tomó el champú que había en una estantería junto a ella y vertió su contenido en su mano derecha, antes de llevarlo a su cabeza.

Quiso reírse de sí misma por la situación. Al final, sus amigas si habían logrado que terminara la noche en casa de Wally... aunque no de la forma en que ellas lo habrían querido, claro.

Oyó un par de golpes en la puerta, y se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la cortina blanca de la ducha.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó, entreabriendo la puerta para que pudiera oír su pregunta.

-Claro- respondió, levemente ruborizada. Oyó la puerta abrirse completamente y pudo ver difusamente la silueta de su compañero a través de la cortina.

Wally colocó sobre el retrete unas toallas limpias y un pijama de cuando era niño que creía le quedaría bien. Por algún motivo, su madre le había obligado a guardar todos sus pijamas desde los dos hasta los catorce años... gracias a Dios, había aprendido a dormir en ropa interior o tendría que rentar otra casa sólo para los pijamas de toda su vida.

-No tengo ropa de mujer en casa, pero creo que este pijama te quedara bien- comentó y se giró hacia la ducha para agregar algo más, pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando sus verdes ojos se toparon con la difusa silueta de la heroína a través de la cortina de plástico blanco. No podía ver cada detalle de su cuerpo bronceado a través de esa cortina, pero la silueta de las curvas de sus pechos, cintura y trasero eran más que suficiente para estimular su imaginación.

-Gracias, Wally- agradeció, sintiendo un repentino nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, que le obligó a bajar el rostro mientras se colocaba acondicionador en su cabello, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la forma en que el velocista se había quedado mirando a la ducha. Lo normal hubiera sido dejar la ropa y marcharse, pero él se quedó allí, estático, mirando en su dirección. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, el silencio en la habitación estaba siendo demasiado pesado para su gusto y comenzaba a molestarse ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta en una tos disimulada, esperando que su voz no se tornara temblorosa al hablar- ¿Sucede algo?

El pelirrojo sonrió ladino, no se le pasó por alto el carraspeo de Arty ni el casi imperceptible tartamudeo en su voz, necesitaría esforzarse más si quería engañar a alguien que podía oír cómo crecen las plantas gracias a su súper veloz oído.

-No es nada- dijo, y de repente le llegó una idea juguetona a su hiperactivo cerebro. Sonrió burlón- . Me estaba preguntando si no quieres compañía ahí dentro.

Artemisa abrió los ojos de par en par y necesito darle a su cerebro unos segundos para poder procesar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Si hubiera sido otra persona, habría creído que había oído mal... pero siendo Wally de quien estamos hablando.

-Wally West- empezó con voz calmada y amenazante a la vez, odiándose a sí misma por ruborizarse y fantasear sobre qué sucedería si el pelirrojo cumpliera con sus palabras-, si aprecias en algo tu estúpida vida, te aconsejaría salir de aquí ahora mismo.

El aludido se echó a reír entre dientes de forma gutural, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Está bien, está bien. No tienes por qué molestarte- comentó, juguetón, y Artemisa reprimió la necesidad de lanzarle el jabón que tenía entre manos-. Por cierto- continuó el pelirrojo, con la mitad del cuerpo tras la puerta abierta. Artemisa esperó con el ceño fruncido a que dijera lo que tenía que decir y se largara de una vez; pero ni siquiera de Wally se habría esperado una palabras tales como las que dijo-, te vez increíblemente sexy detrás de la cortina, es una lástima que no pueda apreciar la belleza de tu cuerpo desnudo en su totalidad.

Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para esquivar el jabonazo que le lanzó la arquera esmeralda, pero sus veloces ojos verdes lograron apreciar el hermoso color bermejo que adornaba sus enfurecidas facciones, eso fue lo único que pudo ver a la perfección; su cabello húmedo y sedoso, con algunas hebras pegadas a sus sonrojadas mejillas, y sus ojos de plata líquida reducidos a unas aureolas color plomo rodeando sus dilatadas pupilas.

Gruño un insulto al pelirrojo cuando éste estalló en sonoras carcajadas del otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró resignada, ya debería de estar acostumbrada a esa clase de bromas por parte del velocista, después de todo, en los últimos tres meses no había parado de hacer comentarios de doble filo y se la pasaba besando distintas partes de su cuerpo descaradamente, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndolo en público. Besaba sus brazos, hombros, nuca, sien, cuello, manos y, algunas veces, incluso sus piernas, dejando siempre una sensación de ardor donde sus pieles entraban en contacto. Para su buena suerte, solía hacerlo tan velozmente que nadie lograba percatarse de sus actos salvo ella. Y con ella ya era suficiente histeria.

Todavía tiene demasiado presente la primera vez que eso sucedió, justo después de una de sus tantas peleas con el pelirrojo. Irónicamente, se la pasó todo el día en la ducha, frotando la piel de su hombro derecho hasta irritarla, pero sin poder lograr limpiar de su mente la sensación exquisita que la cercanía y calidez del velocista provocó en su organismo completo.

Se ruborizó al recordar cada una de las veces en que Wally le había hecho de esas jugarretas. Eran contactos superficiales, sí, pero tan suaves y cálidos que siempre le dejaban anhelando por más. Más de una vez se había despertado fuertemente ruborizada y con una temperatura corporal demasiado elevada luego de haber soñado que Wally la interceptaba en algún pasillo oscuro de la base y la arrastraba -usualmente contra su voluntad, le daba cierta sazón a la situación- hasta alguna habitación donde ninguno de los otros héroes podrían encontrarlos en bastante tiempo. Las ilusiones de sus labios sobre su piel eran tan vívidas que, con frecuencia, despertaba abrazando y besando su almohada... y esos eran los momentos en los cuales deseaba fervorosamente matarse a golpes por comportarse como una adolescente necesitada.

Gruño y cerró los ojos, tratando de que no llegara a su mente el recuerdo de aquellas maquinaciones de su cerebro en las que el pelirrojo la arrinconaba contra una pared y la hacía suspirar de placer. Fracasó estrepitosamente y esos recuerdos provocaron que la piel de su cuerpo se erizara y ella tuviera que morderse el labio inferior al sentir como un calor muy conocido en los últimos meses nacía de su vientre bajo y se extendía por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos.

Al sentir arrugadas las yemas de los dedos decidió que ya había estado en la ducha por suficiente tiempo. Terminó de enjuagarse el acondicionador del cuero cabelludo y salió de la regadera, dejando un rastro de agua bajo sus pies.

Se acercó al retrete y envolvió su mojado cabello en la primera toalla que encontró sobre él, ajustándola, y con la segunda comenzó a secar lentamente su cuerpo, asegurándose de no dejar un solo pedazo de piel húmeda. Cuando finalizó con su cuerpo, frotó violentamente su cabello para dejarlo lo más seco posible y convirtiéndolo en una maraña dorada similar a la melena de un león, sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba de niña su cabello cuando estaba húmedo y todo esponjado, le parecía salvaje y divertido. Se echó una rápida mirada al espejo, notando que no le quedaba nada mal el aire feroz de su cabellera, sin embargo, la peinó los más ordenadamente posible. Ni loca le mostraría ese aspecto a Wally, esa era una parte de sí misma que sólo ella podía disfrutar.

Inesperadamente, su ropa interior de encaje azul estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo que agradeció profundamente. Se la colocó y miró de reojo el pijama amarillo y rojo antes de seguir peinándose... Alto ahí ¿Amarillo y rojo?

Se giró de cuerpo completo hacia la prenda con un ligero tic en el ojo. Descubriendo los colores chillones y el estúpido logo.

No podía ser en serio.

-¡West! ¡¿Por qué demonios me diste un pijama de Flash?!

* * *

Se había colocado el atuendo lo más rápido posible -notando, para su horror, que le quedaba bastante bien- y había salido hecha un bólido hacia la sala, esperando encontrar al pelirrojo allí y poder estrangularlo antes de que se le pasara la rabia. Se extrañó al no poder verlo al comienzo, pero lo ubico rápidamente al oír un par de sonidos saliendo de la cocina y luego ver a su futura víctima de homicidio salir por la puerta de ésta.

El pelirrojo le recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada, y Artemisa vio su enfado aplacado ante el peso de los verdes y profundos ojos del velocista sobre ella. Eran pocas las veces en que sus ojos se podían apreciar tan maduros, y se apoderaron por completo de su atención, tanto que ni siquiera fue consiente de la sonrisa sibilina que se extendía ladina por rostro masculino.

-¡Hey! Te ha quedado excelente- comentó, repentinamente, volviendo a ser el pelirrojo alegre de siempre. Artemisa se ruborizó levemente y alejo la vista, algo que obligó al hombre a reprimir el deseo de tomarla por la cintura y colocar un dedo bajo su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos y poder saber que estaba pensando-. De hecho, creo que te queda más sexy de lo que me quedaba a mí.

-Cállate- gruño, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo ante el comentario.

La sonrisilla no le pasó desapercibida al velocista, y se le antojó de lo más enternecedora. Recorrió el cuerpo de la arquera esmeralda una vez más de una veloz mirada, empezando por el pantalón rojo de elástico, que a él le había quedado grande mientras lo usó, pero a la rubia le quedaba perfectamente pegado al cuerpo, marcando sus largas piernas y la deliciosa curva de sus nalgas, provocándole un hambre que no podría satisfacer sencillamente. Lo mismo la blusa amarilla que se adhería a sus anchas caderas, su estrecha cintura y su exuberante busto, y, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente suelta como para serle cómoda a su portadora.

A pesar de todo eso, cielo santo, no había nada en ese vestuario que lo excitara tanto como el logo del relámpago mostrándose orgullosamente en el pecho de la arquera. Lo hacía sentir extasiado, como si esa marca hiciera irremediablemente de su propiedad a la rubia.

Sonrió de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por sus pensamientos, no tanto por lo posesivos, sino más bien por lo inverosímil que resultaban.

-¿Se te antoja?- preguntó, y la arquera pudo ver que traía en manos dos tazas de un humeante y espumoso café. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, esa bebida marcaba sus _**Actividades Secretas**_, en tiempos de frío, café con leche para ella y café negro para él. En días calurosos, llegaban a tomar cinco vasos seguidos de té helado.

Wally la llevó al improvisado living que había creado en su sala, un sofá blanco para tres personas que a sus lados tenía dos taburetes del mismo color, se le antojaba un lugar demasiado iluminado al ser las paredes y el suelo blancos, pero no era algo excesivamente molesto. Había una pequeña mesita de madera barnizada en medio de los tres asientos. Invitó a la arquera a sentarse y se dirigió a la cocina, a paso normal, para desconcierto de Artemisa. Echó una mirada a la sala, era la primera vez que entraba en la casa del velocista, y en verdad que la había sorprendido. Siempre que se imaginaba el hogar del pelirrojo se lo veía hecho todo un desastre, como si Wally pasara por cada habitación con sus mini tornados todo el tiempo, en un constante estado de aceleración.

Pero, en realidad, el lugar era limpio y ordenado. No tenía ningún tipo de decoración más allá de unos cuantos portarretratos con la familia, el Equipo, Barry y algunos chicos que no reconocía, suponía que eran amigos de la universidad por los rostros ya maduros que mostraban; una decoración normal en un hombre de veinticinco años que vive solo.

La mesa donde Wally comía estaba en la misma habitación, y los ambientes estaban separados más bien de forma tácita, gracias a los cambios de muebles, cómo del sillón a las sillas o del televisor en una esquina a una biblioteca del otro lado de la mesa, lo que quería decir que también era mesa de estudios.

Wally volvió cuando le dio el primer sorbo al café, quemándose un poco la lengua. Alzó las piernas y se sentó en posición de flor de loto sobre el sofá, mientras él se dejaba caer pesadamente en éste, colocando un bol lleno de palomitas azucaradas entre ellos. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Palomitas y café?- preguntó, llevándose unas pocas a la boca y viendo como él encendía la televisión con una media sonrisa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- comentó como al pasar, mientras hacía un rápido recorrido por los canales. Paró de repente y marcó un número específico, cambiando de canal justo a tiempo para ver los créditos del comienzo de alguna película.

-¿Qué estamos viendo?- preguntó la rubia, dando otro sorbo a su café.

-_**La Llamada**_ (1)- contestó el pelirrojo, con una voz grave que fingía ser tenebrosa, pero que hizo reír a la chica. Quién, acto seguido, asintió pensativa.

-¿Sabías que está basada en una película japonesa?- comentó- "_**Ringu**_".

-No tenía idea... no veo nada de cultura japonesa en ella- murmuró, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-El cabello negro cubriéndole el rostro- expresó la heroína, removiéndose en busca de una posición más cómoda-, es clásico de las "demonias" japonesas.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. La película llegó hasta la parte en que Katie muere y la rubia prefirió apartar la vista de la pantalla, odiaba admitirlo, pero aborrecía completamente esa película, más aún desde que había visto la original japonesa y leído la novela _**Ringu**_. No se explicaba a sí misma por qué se asustaba tanto de pensar que un fantasma demoníaco salía de su televisión para matarla, es decir ¡En cada misión a la que iba algo o alguien salía de la oscuridad para matarla!

Apartando de su mente la historia por un momento, notó que Wally había cambiado su blusa negra por una térmica gris de manga larga y cuello de tortuga -Mmm... Ese cuello-, y su jean azul por uno negro. También pudo percibir un suave aroma a menta y esencia de ortiga, que es la línea de champú y acondicionador favorita del pelirrojo, junto a atisbos de tierra húmeda. Alzó la vista, comprobando que su cabello rojizo aún estaba mojado y goteando.

-¿Acaso te bañaste a súper velocidad o algo así?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de extrañeza.

Wally la miró descolocado por un segundo, ya que estaba muy compenetrado en como Rachel había tenido la genial idea de ver el "Vídeo Maldito" -Informe de último momento para una periodista de pacotilla: Vídeo Maldito, es Ví-de-o Mal-di-to, es completamente irracional sacarle una copia, mostrársela al padre de tu hijo y dejarla al alcance del niño-, para luego darle una sonrisa divertida que hizo que la piel de la arquera se erizara y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

-Algo así- comentó como si nada, tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿Cuándo fuiste a bañarte? No te vi pasar hacia el baño- si lo hubiera hecho lo sabría, incluso aunque hubiera sido a súper velocidad, Wally siempre dejaba señales que variaban entre cubrirle la cara con sus cabellos o dejar papeles volando por todos lados.

La sonrisa del velocista se ensanchó aún más, volviéndose más bien burlona.

-Eso es porque no me bañe en el baño- explicó, mientras se robaba todo un puñado de las palomitas- ¿Nunca te has bañado bajo la lluvia? Es algo increíble.

Ella se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, incrédula y con los ojos abiertos como platos en una mueca de perplejidad que hizo reír entre dientes al velocista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, curioso por saber qué tipo de cosas estaría pensando de él la arquera.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, antes de alzar la vista y regalarle una sonrisa que bailaba entre divertida y enternecida.

-Nada. Diría que es raro, pero siendo tú ya nada me parece raro- expresó, antes de llevarse su taza de café a los labios y darle un lento sorbo. Le pareció ver que los ojos del pelirrojo se oscurecieron ligeramente cuando se posaron sobre sus labios, y se ruborizó al ver que se inclinaba levemente sobre ella, sin apartar esos ojos de peridoto de su boca. Tragó saliva suavemente, abrumada por la cercanía del héroe, notado hasta ahora lo increíblemente fornido y lascivo que resultaba el trabajado cuerpo sobre el de ella. Él percibió su reacción y alzó la vista hasta sus irises de plata líquida, Artemisa sintió que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho si el velocista llegaba a decirle algo en ese momento.

No lo hizo. En su lugar, llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y delineó suavemente el contorno del labio inferior, sobre el que había posado la vista nuevamente, haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza. Los ojos verdes del velocista recorrían su rostro con avidez en una mirada intensa de párpados caídos, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un fuerte color borgoña. Parpadeó un par de veces, nerviosa, y sintió como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas cuando él clavó su mirada en sus ojos plateados.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa sibilina y entrecerró los oscurecidos ojos verdes, acto seguido, alejo su índice de sus labios y sorprendió a la rubia llevándoselo a la boca.

-Tenías un poco de espuma ahí- comentó como al pasar, ante lo cual la rubia se le quedó mirando con la boca levemente abierta. Se miraron por unos segundos antes de que él alejara la vista, concentrándose en la película, en la cual Rachel comenzaba a investigar en unos diarios sobre la vida de Anna Morgan.

Artemisa cambio de posición, esta vez con las piernas contraídas hacia el pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas. Apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre sus rodillas, tratando de concentrarse en la estúpida película, aunque su mente no podía dejar de pensar en cuan cálida se sentía aquella parte bajo su labio donde el pelirrojo la había tocado. Se había sentido nerviosa y vulnerable frente a la mirada de depredador de su compañero, y, extrañamente, esas sensaciones no la molestaban. Por el contrario, le gustaba sentir que, por primera vez, alguien la mirara con anhelo, con deseo y pasión, que fueron algunas de las emociones que leyó en los oscurecidos ojos verdes del velocista. Nunca antes alguien le había provocado aquella sensación de mariposas en el estómago, de hecho, nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarla como Wally lo hacía. Él era el único insensato que era lo suficientemente valiente o lo suficientemente idiota como para hacer eso, y no tenía un especial interés en cambiarlo.

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó de repente, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos abruptamente, extrañando a la arquera, que lo miró descolocada por unos segundos, sólo para luego emitir una silenciosa mueca de reconocimiento.

-Está bien, el doctor dice que si toma dos de esas pastillas por día por los próximos quince días se sentirá mejor- explicó con una sonrisa calmada, mientras se llevaba unas pocas palomitas a la boca. Las comió rápidamente para evitarse una situación como la anterior. Wally asintió, y Artemisa se sintió ligeramente enternecida ante la expresión de sincero alivio que adornó el rostro del velocista.

La semana anterior su madre había presentado unas fuertes jaquecas y vómitos por culpa de una epidemia de gripe que había atacado la ciudad. Estaba envejeciendo, cada vez era más propensa a enfermedades y le costaba más reponerse -aunque tal vez Artemisa estaba exagerando, como toda hija preocupada-, no podía evitar angustiarse por ella.

Como de costumbre, Wally la había leído como a un libro abierto y la persiguió durante todo un día hasta que logró que le dijera cuál era su preocupación. Desde entonces siempre estaba al pendiente de la salud de Paula, pues con frecuencia ella enviaba uno que otro bocadillos al Equipo -que solían competir con los de Meggan en cuanto al buen sabor- y las pocas veces que la mujer y Wally se habían encontrado, ella hacía bromas y halagos al velocista, lo que a él le encantaba y a Artemisa le provocaba náuseas y, tal vez, un poco de celos ¿Quién se creía Wally para robarle a su madre?... Y viceversa.

Le prestaban atención a la película intermitente, ya que de vez en cuando comenzaban alguna conversación trivial sobre la universidad o las bromas que tenían planeadas para Nightwing la próxima semana.

Artemisa se abrazó fuertemente las piernas y escondió parte de su rostro detrás de sus rodillas en esa escena que tanto odiaba, esa donde Samara atacaba al novio de Rachel en su trabajo. Dio un respingo al sentir como algo envolvía sus hombros y la aproximaba al cálido y musculoso cuerpo del pelirrojo, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la sonrisa tranquilizadora que éste estaba esbozando y el extraño brillo de sus ojos verdes. Parecía una mezcla de ternura y otro sentimiento que no podía descifrar, le hizo sentir reconfortada y ya no le importo la película; por más que fingiera verla, sólo le importaba la casi desconocida sensación de seguridad y calidez que le provocaba el brazo de Wally alrededor de sus hombros o el exquisito y extraño aroma de menta y tierra húmeda, ahora mezclada con café. Ni siquiera supo que la película había terminado hasta que él estiro su cuerpo de forma un tanto exagerada sobre el sofá, aunque nunca alejo su brazo de ella, lo cual agradeció.

-Nada mal- comentó, bajando sus piernas de la mesita, donde habían estado la mayor parte de la película.

Ambos se estremecieron cuando la luz en la sala se apagó de repente mientras, simultáneamente, un relámpago iluminó todo el lugar, seguido de un trueno ensordecedor que obligó a Artemisa a abrazarse fuertemente al pelirrojo y esconder su rostro en su costado. Dos cosas que Artemisa Crock odia con toda su alma: la saga de La Llamada y los relámpagos estruendosos.

Permanecieron en silencio por casi un minuto, en estado de shock y esperando a que la luz se restaurara... no lo hizo.

Artemisa se alejó apenas del cuerpo de Wally, notando lo calmado que estaba el corazón del pelirrojo en comparación con el suyo, que estaba desbocado y a punto de saltar de su pecho. Él la estrechó más aún contra sí, como si no quisiera que se alejara, aunque la rubia se reprendió por ese pensamiento infantil.

-Tranquila, el gran Wallman está aquí para protegerte- aseguró el pelirrojo con una nota de diversión en la voz, aunque si Artemisa hubiera podido verlo a los ojos, habría descubierto el sincero brillo de ternura que había en ellos y no le habría propinado aquel golpe en el brazo que le obligó a aullar de dolor.

-Cállate bromista- gruño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un gracioso puchero, agradecida de que el pelirrojo no pudiera ver el notorio sonrojo que cubría ahora sus mejillas.

Wally frotó su brazo repetidas veces hasta que el agudo dolor se volvió un ligero escozor. Se vio tentado a tomar revancha, pero se abstuvo cuando recordó que era Artemisa de quien estaban hablando. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no se tomaría su venganza, sabía muy bien cómo poner en un aprieto a la rubia y ya le estaba viniendo a la mente un plan.

Sonrió travieso y se relamió el labio inferior. Acercó sus labios al oído de la heroína, exhalando su aliento de forma concienzuda en él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentirla estremecerse.

-No estoy bromeando, Hermosa- susurró gravemente antes de morder suavemente el oído de la muchacha. La escuchó ahogar un gemidito y podría jurar que su piel estaba ardiendo bajo sus labios, lo que hizo que su ego, del tamaño de la Atalaya, creciera aún más. La sintió removerse incómoda, con la intención de alejarse, pero él no lo permitiría, quería seguir con su jugarreta. De un veloz movimiento le cargo en sus brazos al típico estilo princesa y se puso de pie, rió divertido ante el agudo gritito que escapó de los carnosos labios de la arquera-. Bien, es hora de ir a la cama.

Al oír esas palabras, Artemisa sintió que su corazón se detenía, sólo para arrancar a latir a una velocidad casi peligrosa.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Oye, que ni se te...!- tuvo que cortar su frase cuando el pelirrojo echó a correr, obligándola a sujetarse fuertemente de su remera y contener el aliento por el escaso segundo que le tomó al héroe ir de la sala a su habitación. Estaba mareada, sí, pero no por ello dejo de notar que estaba siendo depositada sobre un colchón, y casi le da un infarto cuando su mente procesó que estaba acostada sobre la cama de Wally. Sintió como un par de cálidas manos recorrían sus piernas por sobre la tela y llegaban hasta sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas suavemente, en una sensación que no sabía si definir como agradable o molesta. Dio unas patadas a ciegas para alejar sus manos antes de sentarse y abrazar sus piernas, tratando de protegerse, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no le serviría de nada.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por el momento, pero no se preocupen que la segunda parte ya está en camino. Otra vez****, lamento la tardanza hermana, y espero que lo disfrutes, aunque yo misma tengo mis dudas de si se ve bien... ¬¬ Siempre soy mi peor crítica, espero que sea la única.**

**(1) La Llamada: es conocida en el resto del mundo como El Aro o The Ring, y, aunque no es de las más aterradoras y lo sé, es una de las que siempre han asustado a esta pobre miedosa por más veces que la vea.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, un gran beso, Mangetsu Youkai.**

**P.D: ¿Saben? Mi gatita se alimenta solamente de los review que me deja la gente, y esta tan flaquita, apiádense de mi pequeña _Minsifus_ y dejen uno, aún si es una amenaza de muerte.**


	2. Misión Cumplida

_**¡Holiiissss!**_

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo la última parte de Seducción, una pequeña historia que, como ya dije anteriormente, va dedicada a mi espectacular hermana, bestsellerwriter. en verdad espero que te guste esto linda, va con todo mi cario -y el de Wally- para ti.**_

_**Un lemon algo largo, pero no quería dejar nada afuera.**_

_**Disclaimer: Young Justice no me pertenece, es propiedad de DC Comics, pero aún no pierdo mis esperanzas.**_

* * *

Misión Cumplida

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- exclamó, exasperada.

La risa sibilina del pelirrojo logró molestarla más aún, sobre todo porque no sabía dónde estaba su rostro para encestarle un buen golpe.

-Tranquila, Hermosa, no pienso hacerte nada malo... aún- el inquietante comentario hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo y la obligó a abrazar con más fuerza aún sus piernas. Escuchó como el cajón de la mesita de noche se abría y se cerraba cerca de ella, un sonido siseante se expandió por la habitación antes de que el fuego de un cerillo la iluminara. Wally lo utilizó para encender una vela ubicada sobre la mesita del lado izquierdo de la cama de dos plazas, el opuesto a donde ella se encontraba.

Hizo un puchero de forma inocente y, por algún motivo que no logró entender, los verdes ojos del velocista parecieron oscurecerse ligeramente, adoptando una inquietante tonalidad jade que le resultó... seductora. Tragó saliva lo más disimuladamente que pudo y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta donde éstas cedieron en aquella posición sentada, no estaba segura que era lo que el pelirrojo tenía planeado, pero sabía que no le gustaría nada. Trató de distraer al otro, así no notaría el rubor que su intensa mirada le había provocado.

-¿Por qué tienes una vela en tu habitación?- preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente y se maldijo por el temblor en su voz.

Wally sonrió con malicia. No le costaba nada leer el nerviosismo en la muchacha, algo que le parecía tierno, pero no la dejaría descansar hasta que estuviera satisfecho con su jugarreta.

-Es para cuando traigo chicas tan hermosas como tú- susurró mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama, notando como los ojos de la rubia se abrían ligeramente, sorprendidos. Sonrió, enigmático-. Le da un ambiente sensual a la habitación ¿No crees?

-I-Idiota- gruño débilmente, antes de esconder parte de su rostro detrás de sus rodillas. Odiaba comportarse como una niñata asustadiza en ese momento, pero es que con Wally no podía comportarse de otra manera, mucho menos cuando le dedicaba aquella mirada de Lobo Feroz que la ponía tan nerviosa. Frunció el ceño, al menos se daría el gusto de aguantarle la mirada.

El de ojos verdes se deslizó hasta los pies de la cama con calma, rascándose la nuca con aire despreocupado. Se le quedó mirando por unos momentos antes de lanzarle un guiño pícaro, a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua, haciendo reír al pelirrojo entre dientes de una forma que se le antojo peligrosa.

-Espero que no tengas problemas en que duerma contigo- comentó, enfatizando las últimas palabras con un tono bajo y sensual que hizo estremecer a Artemisa, quien chasqueó la lengua y gruño algo así como "Es tu casa". Él sonrió, perverso, antes de llevarse las manos a la nuca de su remera y quitársela a jalones. Artemisa se ruborizó hasta asemejar un tomate y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el marcado y bien trabajado torso del velocista, aunque alejo la vista lo más rápido posible, enfocando con ella sus divertidos y verdes ojos.

-¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo!?- exclamó, cubriéndose más aún con las sábanas a modo de escudo, causando ternura en el hombre, que esbozó una sonrisa burlona digna del mayor idiota egocéntrico del mundo.

-¿Qué? Yo siempre duermo desnudo- explicó, ensanchando esa sonrisa que confundió a la rubia, era la primera vez que quería comerse algo a besos y a la vez golpearlo hasta reducirlo a papilla. Wally continuó, lanzando lejos la blusa y llevando sus manos al cierre del pantalón. El corazón de la heroína se detuvo.

-¡Wally West!- exclamó la rubia con voz aguda, escondiendo su cabeza bajo las sábanas blancas. Sentía sus mejillas arder ferozmente y su cuerpo entero temblaba por los nervios ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese idiota?

Sintió la cama temblar bajo su cuerpo, seguido de la estridente explosión de roncas carcajadas que inundo la habitación.

-¡Por Dios, Artemisa, deberías haber visto tu rostro!- exclamó para seguir riendo y pataleando sobre la cama. La arquera destapó su rostro en un movimiento enérgico y lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego volverlos dos líneas oscuras que destilaban odio, lo que provocó que las carcajadas del pelirrojo se intensificaran.

-¡Voy a matarte West!- exclamó, dándole en el rostro con la primera almohada que encontró. Dios, quería matarlo justo en ese momento, pero también no podía ignorar los estremecimientos que sacudían su vientre bajo por la emoción. Por un minuto en verdad había creído que Wally se desnudaría frente a ella, y se odiaba por haberse hecho ilusiones vanas... Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, alejando la idea de su mente, en verdad debería pasar un tiempo lejos de sus amigas, la estaban pervirtiendo.

Wally continuó riendo por un minuto más, terminando jadeante y agitado, mientras Artemisa despotricaba contra su persona.

-Tranquilízate, Hermosa, no fue para tanto- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama, manteniendo una pierna doblada y apoyando su brazo plegado en ella. No se le pasó por alto la forma en que los argentos ojos de la mujer se deslizaron, sólo por un segundo, por su rostro y abdomen, para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos con su típica mirada asesina y un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

-No me digas "Hermosa"- siseó, alejando la mirada, avergonzada.

Wally sonrió, divertido, pero su expresión se fue volviendo seria a medida que recorría con la mirada el sonrojado rostro de la arquera. No pudo evitar pensar que esa era la postal más preciosa que hubiera visto nunca, jamás se cansaría de ese par de rosados pétalos que la arquera tenía por labios, que adivinaba, eran suaves y de exquisito sabor. O de esa abundante melena rubia, que por lo general se encontraba apresada en una coleta, pero que esta vez enmarcaba su rostro en una cascada de oro que descendía por sus hombros y espalda, ligeramente húmeda y algo desordenada, lo que le daba un toque salvaje que ya comenzaba a adorar, pero que a la vez contrastaba con el color rojizo de sus pómulos y con la sumisión que expresaba sus párpados caídos y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas en un intento de escudo entre ellos. Sonrió, le encantaba que Artemisa sólo dejara ver esa faceta de inseguridad frente a él, era una forma más de saber cuán importante era para ambos esa relación de amistad-odio-y-más-odio.

Se movió sobre la cama hasta poder acostarse boca arriba junto a ella, y rio entre dientes cuando tuvo que forcejear con ella para que le cediera un poco de las sábanas. Luego de unos segundos logró acomodarse cómodamente en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca y el torso apenas cubierto, en una posición en la que los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se tensaban y relajaban con cada respiración.

Artemisa continuó en aquella posición por cerca de un minuto más, pensando en alguna cosa que Wally no podía adivinar, hasta que sintió como él palpaba la cama suavemente, invitándola a acostarse, algo que ella hizo de forma mecánica y con el cuerpo tenso. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, tanteando; sabían que era muy entrada la noche-mañana, posiblemente las cinco y media, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. Tal vez la serotonina en sus cerebros se había tomado vacaciones, o tal vez era por el hecho de que ambos estaban demasiado conscientes de su compañero de cama como para registrar el sueño.

Wally miró de reojo a la heroína, detallando cuidadosamente el perfil de su rostro. Sus labios se veían aún más hermosos de perfil, y su nariz, recta y femenina, se le antojaba tierna de una forma extraña. Se quedó sin aliento al ver sus ojos, mientras éstos recibían la poca luz de luna que entraba por la empapada ventana al otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos de plata líquida siempre le habían parecido hermosos y ligeramente enigmáticos, pero al ver el acuoso iris atravesado por la luz, podía apreciar una suave tonalidad blanquecina que se le antojaba mística, como si hubiera nieve en ese par de ojos. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó qué clase de tonalidad adquirían sus ojos verdes con ese tipo de luz.

-Deja de mirarme así que me asustas- murmuró la otra, girándose para enfrentarlo con una mirada malhumorada, pero el pelirrojo pudo apreciar un atisbo de nerviosismo en el fondo de sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír pícaro por haber sido descubierto mirándola, algo que sabía, sacaba de quicio a su heroína favorita.

Frunció el ceño, recordando algo repentinamente, y Artemisa se le quedo mirando con curiosidad y la certeza de que el velocista haría alguna pregunta o comentario que la pondría incómoda.

-Oye, nunca me explicaste porque te estabas marchando de la fiesta- comentó, posicionándose de costado y utilizando ahora un solo brazo de almohada, mirándola fijamente.

Bingo.

_**Incómodo...**_

La aludida hizo una mueca, pensando que podría decir que había recordado la alerta de tormenta o algo así, pero sabía que el pelirrojo descubriría que estaba mintiendo, empezando por el tonto comentario que había hecho al salir de la disco, y otra razón era el hecho de que nunca podía engañar a Wally. Éste podía leerla como a un libro abierto, algo que se pasaba toda la vida maldiciendo. Entonces, lo único que le quedaba era decir la verdad... y no sabía cómo podía terminar una charla así entre Wally y ella.

Suspiró, resignada, y alejo la vista, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa de diversión ante la mirada de infantil curiosidad que le dedicó el pelirrojo por el gesto.

-Vale- soltó en otro suspiro, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de explicarle aquello a alguien como Wally-. Yo no estaba en esa fiesta por mi voluntad, diría más bien que se trató de un secuestro- comentó, divertida, ignorando completamente el ceño fruncido del velocista y su mirada extrañada-. Digamos que mis "amadas amigas" tenían un pequeño problema de parejas, y les di una especie de plan que resultaría una muy eficaz solución... Para mi mala suerte, decidieron que sería una muy buena idea meterme a mí en medio de todo el jaleo- gruño, cruzándose de brazos con un puchero malhumorado en los labios. Obviamente no tenía la menor intensión de explicarle a Wally que él también estaba muy comprometido en el asunto. Oh, no, no quería ser testigo de lo que el endemoniado orgullo y carácter altanero del otro podría hacer si se enteraba de que sus amigas querían encamarla con él y, de cierta forma, lo habían logrado.

Wally contempló divertido el puchero de la rubia, preguntándose si era algo normal el imperioso deseo que tenía de morder sus labios. Aunque su ceño fruncido y mirada de extrañeza no abandonaron su rostro en ningún momento.

-Seguro que te sonara como una locura- comenzó, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios-, pero la verdad es que me he perdido en toda tu magníficamente detallada explicación, Hermosa. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con secuestro y problema de parejas?

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco y colocó un mechón de cabello rebelde tras su oído, suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar.

-A ver ¿Cómo puedo explicarle esto a alguien con una mentalidad máxima de seis años?- ignoró con una pequeña sonrisa el "¡Hey!" enfurruñado que había soltado el pelirrojo y se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo estar buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Verás, digamos que las chicas se han estado quejando, en este último tiempo, de la falta de... originalidad de los chicos en la cama- Wally alzó una ceja en una expresión de perplejidad, a lo que la voz de Artemisa tembló por una risa contenida-. Me tenían un poquitín harta con sus quejas, así que les di una opción (en broma) para avivar la "llama de la pasión"- hizo unas comillas en el aire con los dedos y puso los ojos en blanco sólo de recordar esa tarde. Wally continuó escuchando, atento-, digamos que se lo tomaron demasiado a pecho y terminaron arrastrando a todo el Equipo a una especie de Misión sólo para Adultos- completó, no muy segura de haber podido aclararle algo a su pelirrojo amigo. Luego de un segundo, agregó:-. En cuanto lograron que los chicos las arrastraran, literalmente, a la cama, me dejaron libre de hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

**_"Aunque preferirían haberme lanzado de una patada a tu cama"_** agregó en su fuero interno y frunció el ceño.

Wally se le quedo mirando con gesto ausente, haciendo algunas cavilaciones en su mente. Luego de unos pocos segundos, en los que la arquera se dedicó a mirar la lluvia que caía feroz al otro lado de la ventana, el pelirrojo estalló en sonoras carcajadas que la hicieron dar un salto sobre la cama.

Ésta lo miró con una mueca de extrañeza todo lo que le duró a Wally dejar de retorcerse en la cama y soltar palabras ininteligibles entre risa y risa. Podría haber reparado en que su risa grave y ronca era increíblemente atractiva aun cuando rompía a reír a carcajada limpia, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar por qué se reía como loco como para notar aquello o la forma en que los músculos desnudos de su pecho y abdomen se tensaban ante el esfuerzo... Bueno, tal vez si notó a la perfección ese último detalle.

Wally se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de las mejillas ya sin rastro de pecas, aún con algunos espasmos recorriendo su cuerpo. Suspiró, tratando de calmar su irregular respiración y recuperar un poco del aliento perdido. Reparó en la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera y le dedico una divertida.

-Oh, vamos ¿De verdad no le ves lo gracioso?- preguntó, volviendo a colocarse con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza. ¿De verdad su compañera tenía tan muertos los receptores de sentido del humor? Negó mentalmente, no podía ser el caso, después de todo, había sido ella la que había tenido la idea de darle a Dick un pastel explosivo el día de su cumpleaños.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de su amigo llena de pastel de chocolate y dulce de leche.

Artemisa, por otro lado, estaba preguntándose qué era lo que tanta gracia le causaba al velocista... Y pobre de él sí de quien se reía era ella, porque lo iba a lamentar.

-No, no le veo lo gracioso- contestó, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada ponzoñosa-, de hecho, eso de vestirme como prostituta y ser arrastrada a una fiesta a la que no quiero ir fue una verdadera mierda.

El mayor relajo su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos, algo que, por algún motivo que no lograba entender del todo, le regalo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, siendo atrapada por el enigmático resplandor en los ojos verdes del otro.

-Eso también fue algo gracioso- comentó, dedicándole un guiño que hizo enrojecer la piel de sus mejillas-. Sin embargo, a lo que yo me refería era a los chicos y sus problemas para satisfacer a sus mujeres.

Artemisa frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de comprender exactamente a lo que se refería el pelirrojo. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de diversión al pensárselo mejor, lo cierto es que no se había puesto a pensar detenidamente en eso, pero si lo analizaba, las anécdotas que sus amigas le relataban sobre sus novios por problemas maritales se le antojaban bastante graciosas. Sobre todo las de Rocket, que llegó a perseguir a su novio por toda la casa, molesta porque había hecho un comentario sobre que el traje de gatita se veía mejor en adolescentes japonesas que en ella. ¿Por qué nadie había grabado eso? Hubiera dado lo que fuera para ver al atlante corriendo por todos lados, aterrado, semidesnudo y siendo perseguido por una Rocket vestida de neko.

-Siempre me imagine que Meggan tendría que explicarle todo el proceso a Conner- comentó con una sonrisa divertida, hablando sin pensar-, el pobre de seguro se pasó la mayor parte de su vida preguntándose para que sirve eso que tiene en lo pantalones.

Artemisa se cubrió los labios con una mano, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Un silencio sepulcral se alzó en la habitación mientras ambos trataban de procesar, sorprendidos, las palabras de la arquera. Pasados unos segundos, el pelirrojo volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas que sacudían todo su cuerpo y la cama. Suspiró, aliviada, al comprobar que su comentario indiscreto no había resultado de mal gusto a su compañero.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Meggan podría ir presa por violación a menores- comentó, rascándose la mejilla despreocupadamente. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió burlón- ¿Y qué me dices de Nightwing? Se la pasa alardeando de ser el mayor conquistador de la historia... Me encantaría ver como su orgullo se suicida luego de saber la opinión que su novia tiene de él.

Artemisa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada de imperceptible ironía al oír el comentario.

_**"Si nos ponemos a hablar de orgullos..."**_

Wally sonrió, encantado, creyendo que Artemisa acababa de reírle la gracia. Le encantaba esa risa de la muchacha, no era de las risas falsas y hechas para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto, como las de las otras chicas con las que solía estar a esas horas de la noche en su cama. La risa de Artemisa era una sonora carcajada, una risa alegre que se contagiaba con facilidad, siempre y cuando no fuera uno el objetivo de sus risas irónicas, claro.

-Robín se ve bien, pero no sé si le pondría el título de "Mayor Conquistador"- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros de forma despreocupada, ignorando por completo la expresión de curiosidad con la que el velocista la estaba mirando. Hizo un pequeño puchero y frunció el ceño, pensándoselo unos segundos antes de agregar:-. La verdad es que, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que el más potente de todos es Kaldur.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Wally, que abrió los ojos de par en par, incorporándose en la cama y mirando a la rubia con una mueca de indignación que daba risa. Artemisa dio un pequeño respingo ante la reacción del pelirrojo y se le quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido, extrañada- ¡¿Kaldur?! ¡¿En serio?!

Artemisa alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada inescrutable, pero que, por algún motivo, él entendió como "Idiota". Por favor, sólo era un comentario sin importancia, ¿Por qué se alteraba?

-Cálmate, Kid Disaster- gruño, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sólo para que éstos tomaran un brillo de diversión que dejó anonadado al pelirrojo por unos momentos. Sonrió, maliciosa, antes de agregar:-. Entonces, según tú ¿Quién es el Mayor Conquistador del Equipo?

Wally permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, engatusado por el brillo inquietante que se apodero de los ojos de plata líquida de la arquera. Luego de procesar la pregunta por unos microsegundos, esbozó una sonrisa ladina y prepotente que, Artemisa sabía, no precedía nada bueno.

-¿Pues quién más?- inquirió, alzando una mano y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar- Hasta tú sabes que el Mayor Conquistador de nuestro aquelarre es este hombre de encantadores ojos verdes

Muy en su subconsciente, Artemisa estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, sin embargo, la parte más racional y orgullosa de la rubia pensó que el sujeto frente a ella era un imbécil, un bocazas que se merecía una buena patada en la nuca, con suerte o se moría o podía llegarse a dar un re-ordenamiento neuronal que lo volvería una persona normal y más o menos decente.

Se vio tentada a intentarlo, convencida de estarle haciendo un favor al mundo, y su deseo se incrementó al reconocer la frase del pelirrojo. Una que sin querer se le había escapado una tarde hablando telepáticamente con Meggan en la sala.

_**"Vamos Arty, aunque sea una efímera cosita tiene que agradarte de Wally" dijo la pelirroja con dulzura fraternal estampada en la voz, una que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de alguno de los miembros de su Familia Terrestre.**_

_**La aludida se cruzó de brazos y soltó un exasperado suspiro, poniendo los ojos en blanco por décima vez en la media hora que llevaban sentadas sobre el sofá. El mismo tiempo que llevaba la marciana con aquel rollo de Mostrémosle-a-la-rubia-asesina-el-lado-bueno-del-Idiota. No recordaba cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación, pero intuía que tenía que ver con la pelea diaria y matutina que el velocista y la arquera solían tener siempre en la base y el instinto maternal tan a flor de piel que tenía su amiga.**_

_**-Bien, si tanto interés tienes- empezó, sin notar que estaba hablando en voz alta, deseando zanjar el tema de una vez, pero no pudo evitar sonreír en su fuero interno ante la tierna e infantil mirada de entusiasmo que le estaba dando su amiga-, admito que Wally tiene unos encantadores ojos verdes.**_

_**Artemisa rio al ver la expresión de desencanto en el rostro de la marciana ante su superficial respuesta, más frunció el ceño al ver que la otra dirigía su atención a algo que se hallaba a sus espaldas, aunque sólo necesitó sentir el aire cálido contra su nuca y un suave y ligeramente húmedo contacto contra su piel -que se erizó- para saber que sucedía. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a ruborizarse cuando sintió una ráfaga de aire que alboroto sus cabellos y pudo ver de reojo una estela rojiza y amarilla alejarse por la puerta.**_

_**La estancia quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Meggan se atrevió a soltar una risita nerviosa y algo burlona. Artemisa escondió su rostro entre ambas manos.**_

_**"Voy a matarte" gruño en dirección a la marciana, aunque nunca había cumplido con esa promesa desde la primera vez que la hizo, y ambas sabían que nunca lo haría.**_

Frunció el ceño, el pelirrojo nunca le había echado en cara ese comentario ¿Por qué había elegido una ocasión en la que estaba tan predispuesta a matarlo para comenzar? Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en una respuesta física y centrarse en lo que mejor se le daba: atacar su orgullo con palabras afiladas.

-Oh- empezó, no pudiendo evitar dar una sonrisa ladina al pelirrojo, que la miró con el ceño apenas fruncido- ¿Tú el mejor?... Sí, eso explica el que no tengas novia y los otros sí.

Sonrió, satisfecha, al notar que el pelirrojo se encogió herido por un segundo. Sin embargo, y para su mala suerte, volvió a la carga en poco tiempo y más orgulloso que nunca.

-Bueno, es que se me hacía demasiado cruel el privar a tantas chicas en el mundo de mis encantos- comentó, con una sonrisa petulante en su estúpidamente varonil rostro, deslizó sus dedos por su rojizo cabello antes de agregar:-. Ya sabes, siento que estoy poniendo mi granito de arena para hacer de este un mundo mejor.

Artemisa se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza e inmovilizo sus brazos contra su cuerpo, le estaba costando lo impensable el quedarse quieta y no poner a prueba su teoría del re-ordenamiento neuronal. Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco nuevamente y alzar una ceja, incrédula.

-Cálmate, Wallman, que tú, tu ego y yo no cabemos en la cama- comentó, divertida. Él le dio una mirada molesta que dejó satisfecha a la rubia, pero pasados unos segundos, le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y oscura que hizo que la expresión de goce se borrara del rostro de la chica. Ese brillo seductor en los ojos esmeralda del pelirrojo, además de ser casi desconocido por ella, le resulto extrañamente perturbador en un sentido que no supo explicarse.

-No te preocupes, Hermosura, sólo tenemos que encontrar una forma de estar los tres cómodos y calentitos- susurró, alzando una ceja y osando llevar una mano hacia la rubia, recorriendo con confianza y algo parecido a ternura la piel de su mejilla. La arquera frunció el ceño y alejo su mano de un movimiento brusco, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ampliará aún más, le encantaba cuando su compañera adoptaba esa actitud arisca, aunque cabe decir que es la única actitud que conoce de la rubia además de la fría, la asesina y un poco de la comprensiva. De alguna forma, se le hacía compatible con la timidez y la inseguridad, un gatito que gruñe cuando van a tocarlo, y eso se le antoja irremediablemente tierno y excitante al mismo tiempo.

La arquera le dedicó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo, aunque su rostro se tornó en una expresión de diversión mezclada con arrogancia que desconcertó al velocista. Artemisa sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo por voluntad propia, pero sí había algo que no podía evitar era querer ganarle al de ojos verdes en su propio juego.

-Lo siento, West, pero soy demasiada mujer para ti- comentó, burlona, incorporándose en la cama para estar a la altura del otro, no lo consiguió por unos ocho o diez centímetros, aunque se hallaba tan cerca de su rostro, que era perfectamente capaz de sentir su cálido aliento en la piel de sus mejillas, trató de ignorar el pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago que le provocaba.

Esperaba que el pelirrojo se ofendiera o, al menos, dejara el tema por la paz, pero, como no, las cosas nunca serían así de fáciles con el velocista. Éste arqueó una ceja con aire divertido, pero la forma en que sus ojos se oscurecieron notablemente demostraba que aquello no tenía un ápice de diversión para él. La rubia tragó saliva disimuladamente cuando él inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella, aunque le mantuvo la mirada con la mayor calma que pudo, mostrándole una máscara de seguridad y desafío perfecta, si no fuera porque, estaba segura, en sus ojos se verían atisbos de los estragos que la cercanía del pelirrojo provocaba en su interior.

-Por el contrario, Rapunzel, creó que tienes miedo de que te enseñe lo que todas las mujeres que han llegado al lecho del gran Wallman han sentido- comentó. Esbozando una sonrisa ladina que se balanceaba entre lo divertido y lo arrogante.

Artemisa abrió los ojos levemente, sorprendida, y sintió como un hormigueo ya familiar recorría su rostro y se extendía por su cuello. Tuvo que enredar sus dedos en las blancas sábanas para evitar darle una bofetada al pelirrojo, en vez de eso, inspiró profundamente y exhaló con lentitud por la nariz, antes de darle una mirada entre molesta y divertida. Estiró ligeramente el cuello, alzando la barbilla, orgullosa.

-Lamento que todas las chicas con las que te has acostado sean tan fáciles de conformar, West, pero estoy segura de que no hay cosa que puedas hacer para sorprenderme- se burló, con total convicción en su voz.

El rostro del pelirrojo, pese a haberse molestado por el comentario, permaneció inmutable, mostrando esa expresión de calma y seguridad en sí mismo que la rubia comenzaba a odiar. No se le paso por alto la forma en que sus ojos relucieron con una especie de malicia en ellos, aunque bien podría tratarse del reflejo de la llama de la vela.

Su sonrisa sibilina se empequeñeció, haciéndose más oscura y sensual. La rubia no pudo evitar tragar saliva lo más disimuladamente posible cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios llegaron hasta su oído, sin embargo, decidió quedarse quieta y tratar de comportarse lo más fríamente posible, aunque supo que fallaría en cuanto el pelirrojo exhaló su cálido aliento sobre su sensible piel.

-Artemisa- susurró con voz ronca contra su oído, acariciando cada letra con una delicadeza extraña y oscura que hizo vibrar el vientre bajo de la rubia, él sonrió ante la forma en que la piel de sus hombros y cuello se erizó en respuesta, notable aún con aquella escasa luz. Él continuó, utilizando aquel tono tan dulce y oscuro a la vez-, estoy seguro que si te hago alguna de todas las cosas que deseó hacerte, acabarás temblando sobre las sábanas y no querrás irte nunca más- se tomó una pequeña pausa para deslizar su lengua lentamente sobre el lóbulo de su oído, a lo que ella no pudo reprimir un tembloroso suspiro por la desconocida sensación, sus ojos se entrecerraron inconscientemente y sus pupilas se dilataron de forma notable, Wally sonrió aún más, complacido por la reacción de la rubia, mordió el lóbulo del oído antes de agregar descaradamente:-. No es que tenga algo en contra de eso, claro.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo otro suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento de Wally en su cuello, más no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que recorrió su columna vertebral por causa de ello. La parte de su cerebro que era prudente y razonable -y que hasta ese momento parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones- le susurró que, sólo tal vez, el jueguito se le estaba yendo de las manos a pasos agigantados. Más, como Artemisa era obstinada hasta consigo misma, despachó la molesta voz de su razón, convenciéndose de que tenía todo bajo control.

Lastimosamente para ella, la mano que comenzaba a subir lentamente por su pierna derecha no estaba, para nada, bajo su control. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, obligándose a permanecer quieta y no alejarse del pelirrojo de un salto o comenzar a balbucear tonterías sin sentido, como solía hacer cuando sus amigas le hacían una pregunta demasiado íntima.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, antes de relajar su expresión y dedicarle una mirada tan calmada y solemne como le fue posible, aunque la forma en que aquella mano indiscreta ascendía por su pantorrilla la ponía bastante nerviosa, la verdad.

-West, lamento que te hagas falsas ilusiones- comentó con un tono un poco más ronco de lo que había esperado. Colocó una mano sobre la del pelirrojo, deteniéndolo, aunque no lo alejo de su pierna; ignoró la sonrisa traviesa y sensual que surcó los labios del otro y continuó hablando:-, pero tú y yo no vamos a hacer nada aquí, así que ni siquiera lo pienses.

Un gruñido vibró desde el interior de la garganta del héroe, que le regalo una de esas sonrisas de lobo a la caza que hubiera hecho estremecer a la mujer más huraña y arisca de todo el mundo... Quien estaba justo frente a él, de hecho. Se inclinó aún más sobre la rubia, colocando una mano en el pedazo de cama que se hallaba detrás de ella para ganar estabilidad.

-Mala suerte para ti, Arty- susurró, teniendo los suaves labios de la mujer a unos escasos tres centímetros y sintiendo su cálido y dulce aliento sobre los suyos, sonrientes-. Ya lo pensé.

Artemisa ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a procesar esas últimas palabras antes de que Wally se librara de la mano que detenía la suya y la llevara hasta su cintura, jalando de su cuerpo hasta hacerla caer sobre las sábanas de forma algo brusca, aunque la rubia no pasó por alto la forma en que su otra mano le sujetaba la cabeza con cuidado todo el tiempo, manteniéndola quieta y evitando que rebotara de forma dolorosa al caer sobre las almohadas. Soltó una aguda y molesta exclamación que hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja al pelirrojo, quien suspiro aliviado en su fuero interno al ver que estaba demasiado desconcertada como para abrirle la cabeza a golpes. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se cernió sobre ella en un movimiento rápido, como no podía ser de otra forma tratándose de él.

-¡Sal de encima, imbécil!- exclamó la rubia, removiéndose debajo del sonriente pelirrojo. Alzó un brazo, dispuesta a darle el golpe de su vida, pero Wally le inmovilizó ambas manos rápidamente, sujetándolas con una sobre su cabeza.

La rubia forcejeó inútilmente por unos minutos, tratando de soltarse del firme agarre del pelirrojo, más cesó, soltando un gruñido de exasperación, al notar que con cada movimiento perdía un poco de sus energías y su dignidad. Permaneció observándolo con una mirada asesina que haría orinarse de miedo al macho cabrío más valiente de todos, aunque no parecía surtir ningún efecto en el héroe, que no se veía para nada dispuesto a alejarse pronto. Gimió en su fuero interno, inquietada, al notar el peso de los profundos ojos verdes del otro recorrer su rostro con una sonrisa maliciosa. La miró a los ojos, y la rubia no pudo evitar quedar irremediablemente perdida en el misterioso bosque que eran ese par de irises, encontrándose con aquel trasfondo cálido y atrevido que ya era característico del pelirrojo. Al notar la forma en que el velocista se presionaba contra su persona ligeramente, la arquera fue repentinamente consiente de cuán grande y fornido era el cuerpo de Wally sobre el de ella. Su compañero tenía un abdomen marcado y bien trabajado que habría hecho suspirar a más de una, y era lo suficientemente alto y ancho como para cubrirla casi por completo, lo que la hacía sentir pequeñita e indefensa...

Y, por Dios, no había nada que odiara más que sentirse pequeñita e indefensa, porque eso le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Le recordaba los golpes, los gritos, la sangre, el llanto, las peleas y el miedo. No, definitivamente no quería sentirse pequeñita e indefensa de nuevo frente a un hombre, ya se tratara de Sportmaster o Wally, y, aunque sabía que las situaciones eran completamente distintas, no podía evitar que ese odiado temblor de pánico se extendiera en su vientre bajo.

Wally no pudo evitar tornar su sonrisa burlona en una enternecida al ver los ojos de plata líquida de la rubia. Era cierto que podía ver en ellos una rabia y hostilidad tan ardientes como las llamas del Averno. Sin embargo, alguien que conociera bien a aquella mujer, podía descubrir fácilmente los atisbos de inquietud y miedo en el fondo de ese cielo encapotado y nevado.

Ensancho su sonrisa y alzó su mano libre hasta su rostro. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente por la tersa piel de sus mejillas, notando lo cálida y sedosa que era. Acercó su rostro hacia ella con la intención de ver más de cerca esa broncínea piel, pero se quedó quieto a mitad de camino al ver como la rubia entornaba sus ojos y gruñía guturalmente, en una amenaza animal, lo que irremediablemente le devolvió ese aire de sorna a la expresión del pelirrojo, que se decidió a llevar sus dedos detrás de su oído, acariciando con las yemas la sensible piel, esa que, sabía, era el punto débil en muchas mujeres. El orgullo bailó un su mirada al ver que Artemisa relajaba notablemente su expresión, aunque continuaba clavando su vista felina en él, vigilando todos sus movimientos, atenta, perspicaz...

Asustada.

Wally siempre había pensado en Artemisa como una gatita. Era arisca y agresiva al comienzo, pero si lograbas acariciarla y demostrarle que no estabas allí para dañarla, sino para darle calor y afecto, ten por seguro que tendrás garantizada su fidelidad, su cariño y algún que otro ronroneo. Tristemente, ésta es una gatita que había sufrido mucho, había sido golpeada, abandonada y despreciada en más de una ocasión por las personas más cercanas a ella, y eso hacía que estuviera recelosa hasta de sus mejores amigos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Artemisa no confiaba en casi nadie, mucho menos si se trataba de un hombre, y Wally sabía que ese temor instintivo a ser lastimada de nuevo si habría su corazón a otro, era la verdadera razón por la que le costaba hacer amigos y nunca hubiera tenido una relación seria con ningún hombre -lo cual, Wally agradecía en el fondo-. Aun cuando ella tratara de esconder sus miedos tras una coraza de hostilidad y burlas casi imposible de atravesar, él sabía que Artemisa era una chica dulce y de gran corazón, que sólo necesita que le muestren que puede entregarse, bajar la guardia, y no salir lastimada.

No pudo evitar esbozar una mueca desconforme al notar eso último, sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, sabiendo que lo último que la arquera quería era que alguien le tuviera lástima, sería algo que su condenado orgullo nunca consentiría.

Sus verdes ojos recorrieron con avidez la figura de su compañera, detallando la forma en que el indiscreto color rojo del pantalón de su pijama resaltaba aún más lo largas y sensuales que eran sus piernas. No hubiera tenido ningún problema en arrancárselos y recorrer con sus labios, lengua y dientes las curvas de sus pantorrillas y sus pulposos muslos.

Se relamió los labios, sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban mientras recorría, ahora, el torso de la rubia, denotando la sensual curva de su cintura, notoria aún con aquella blusa puesta, que quedaba un tanto holgada en ella, y su miembro dio un ligero tirón al pensar en cómo se vería sin ella puesta. Trató de no comerse con la mirada la exquisita curva de su busto -más por miedo a que la arquera lo matara por mirón que por verdadera educación-, sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver a quedarse mirando el emblema de los Flash en el pecho de la rubia, notando como aquel infantil sentimiento de euforia volvía a recorrerlo por dentro como si se tratara de pólvora encendida.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y su mirada se dirigió rápidamente hasta el rostro de la heroína, encontrándose con unas mejillas ardiendo y una mirada asesina que le obligó a reprimir un estremecimiento. Por la forma en que la rubia le lanzaba cuchillos por los ojos, estaba claro que había confundido su "inocente" revisión del emblema con una observación desvergonzada de sus pechos... lo que era una completa mentira, él no tenía la culpa de que sus ojos hubieran decidido deslizarse por sus pechos unas cuantas veces mientras observaba el relámpago rojo.

Aún recordaba lo raro que le había parecido aquella distribución de colores en un pijama de Flash, y más raro le pareció que terminara inspirándose en él para hacer su propio traje de héroe.

Sonrió con sorna cuando la rubia entorno sus ojos y le dedicó uno de sus gruñidos molestos y amenazantes que tanto le gustaban en secreto.

-West, esto ya no es divertido- reprochó, con una firmeza y convicción que hubiera logrado intimidarlo si no fuera por aquellos atisbos de nerviosismo, temor e inquietud-. Suéltame de una vez o...

-¿O qué?- la interrumpió, con una sonrisa maliciosa que le recorría el rostro de oreja a oreja. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el rostro de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en la cara y poder apreciar la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataban- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme, Arty?

Artemisa sintió como sus mejillas se encendían como si de dos brasas se tratase. Abrió sus labios, dispuesta a responderle, más los volvió a cerrar al notar que no hallaba su voz por ninguna parte. Los ojos del pelirrojo se mantenían fijos en los de ella, permitiéndole ver la forma en que sus pupilas se habían dilatado hasta que sus oscurecidos irises verdes quedaron reducidos a dos franjas circulares de color jade. A pesar de eso, no le costaba nada descubrir todos los sentimientos que escondían ese par de esmeraldas, y, por la intensidad con la que se reflejaban en ellas, estaba bastante segura de que el velocista quería que los viera. Podía ver la diversión, el deseo, la lascivia, el calor... y la ternura y el cariño, tan sólidos en su mirada que la asustaban.

Alejo la vista, abrumada por los sentimientos confusos que habían despertado repentinamente en su interior. Si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que siempre había tenido una especie de atracción particular por el velocista, más allá de sus enloquecedores ojos verdes, por supuesto. Le gustaba su carácter divertido e impaciente, al igual que su forma de ser firme, decidida y, sobre todo, impulsiva. Y le encantaba la forma en que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella o la salud de su madre aunque sólo tuviera un resfriado...

Pero, aunque Wally fuera Wally y le provocara todo ese revoloteo de mariposas en el vientre, esos sonrojos que la hacían parecer una remolacha, esos estremecimientos cada vez que la besaba y ese calorcito especial en el pecho, no podía sacarse de la mente ese maldito trauma que le hacía pensar que en cuanto bajara la guardia un solo segundo terminaría con una pierna rota o sangre brotando de su boca a borbotones, como siempre fue desde que tenía cuatro años.

El velocista esbozó una sonrisa de ternura al ver el dulce sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la arquera y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa. Aunque se obligó a remplazarla por una más atrevida al ver la forma en que se removía en las sábanas, tratando nuevamente de soltarse de su agarre, aunque no con tanta violencia como la vez anterior.

Con suavidad, llevó su pulgar hasta la carnosa boca de la rubia, acariciando con cuidado el delicado pétalo que era su labio inferior, delineando la suave curva mientras se lo comía con la mirada y fantaseaba con apoderarse de esa exquisita rosa, lamiendo el labio superior y mordiendo el inferior -levemente más carnoso- con dulzura.

-¡Carajo!- Sin embargo, el único mordido allí fue Wally, y no precisamente con dulzura o suavidad, sino que la arquera aprovechó la más mínima oportunidad y le enterró los dientes en el dedo con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. El pelirrojo siseó de dolor antes de alejar su pulgar del rostro de la arquera -que mostraba, posiblemente, la sonrisa más vengativa y sensual que nunca hubiera visto en su vida- y lo acercó a su rostro para poder inspeccionarlo. Arrugó la frente, sorprendido, al notar la serie de pequeñas huellas que la dentadura de la arquera había dejado en la yema de su dedo y en la piel bajo su uña, donde nació una pequeña gotita oscura que terminó deslizándose por su piel en una serpenteante línea escarlata.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sádica que no presagiaba nada bueno y desvió la vista de su pulgar hasta el rostro de la arquera, quien se estremeció imperceptiblemente, aunque se obligó a aguantarle la mirada, con un destello orgulloso en sus ojos y alzando la barbilla.

Artemisa sintió que su convicción flaqueaba cuando el velocista se relamió los labios y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta casi poder rozar sus narices. Tragó saliva y se obligó a tranquilizarse, lo que le fue imposible cuando sus fosas nasales se llenaban de toda esa esencia exquisita de menta y tierra húmeda con cada inhalación, estremeciendo su vientre y provocando que una extraña y desconocida sensación recorriera aquella zona entre sus piernas.

Y la forma en que el pelirrojo se relamió los labios con mirada hambrienta no le ayudo en nada a calmar esa sensación de nerviosismo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes, Gatita?- murmuró, malicioso y divertido a la vez, provocando que la ira brillara con fuerza en los ojos de la arquera esmeralda.

Dio un gutural gruñido que hizo erizar la piel del pelirrojo, aunque no de una forma negativa, para su propia sorpresa, sino que su sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas y un fuego especial se extendió por su cuerpo, acumulándose de forma dolorosa en su entrepierna.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, Imbécil?- susurró, con un tono de voz tan áspero y amenazante que Wally tuvo que tragar saliva disimuladamente. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener aquella sonrisa sibilina en su rostro y aguantar la mirada envenenada de la rubia sin inmutarse, aunque le costó lo suyo.

-Ga-ti-ta- susurró cada silaba en un tono tan suave y ronco a la vez que, si no fuera por el hecho de que unas ganas incontrolables de arrancarle el corazón la estaban invadiendo, estaba segura de que hubiera terminado besando a Wally en ese mismo momento.

Volvió a jalar con fuerza sus manos y retorcer su cuerpo bajo el agarre del pelirrojo, tratando de liberarse. Soltaba insultos y gruñidos amenazantes por igual, completamente enfurecida al ver que su esfuerzo sólo servía para que ella perdiera sus energías. No podía creer que el Guardián de la Bahía la tuviera completamente dominada tan sólo con una mano, pero, al parecer, el velocista tenía más fuerza da la que imaginaba, ya que sus manos apenas podían moverse unos centímetros dentro del firme agarre de su gran mano. Y no tenía idea de por qué esa firmeza y esa fuerza le resultaban tan sensuales.

Aunque no tan sensuales como la sonrisa juguetona y la mirada atrapante que Wally le dedicó una vez cesó en su empeño por liberarse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando el pelirrojo bajo hasta su pecho, sin separar en ningún momento sus ojos divertidos de su mirada inquieta o dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa misteriosa, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando abrió la boca y deslizó su lengua lentamente sobre el emblema de los Flash, curiosamente similar al que él solía utilizar. Inhaló lentamente por la nariz y exhaló con cuidado, tratando que su respiración no se agitara de forma tan notable como su pulso, en el que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo estragos con esa mirada que le estaba dedicando, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

El orgullo bailó en los verdes ojos del héroe al percibir las agitadas palpitaciones del corazón de Artemisa, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que su evidente nerviosismo era algo en verdad enternecedor.

-No tienes idea de cómo me pone verte con esto puesto- murmuró, mordiendo la tela amarilla de la blusa, para luego regarla de besos suaves y cargados de significado.

Si no fuera porque su piel ya estaba tan roja como la lava, Artemisa hubiera jurado que su rubor se había intensificado notablemente. Alejo la vista, avergonzada ante las palabras y la mirada profunda y seductora que Wally le regalaba mientras deslizaba sus labios lentamente por ese símbolo una y otra vez, provocando que su piel ardiera bajo la tela. Agradeció tener esa blusa puesta, de lo contrario, no estaba muy segura de poder soportar el calor abrazador que los roces del velocista le provocaban, mucho menos cuando sintió que la gran mano que tenía libre se posicionaba en la curva de su cintura y la alzaba levemente.

Sintió como el otro se removía sobre ella lentamente, acercándose a su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar la cálida respiración del pelirrojo sobre su cuello y mentón, y casi le da un infarto al sentir la mano, que antes había estado en su cintura, tomando su rostro con cuidado y girándolo en su dirección.

Entreabrió los plateados ojos, encontrándose con los verdes del velocista, que sorpresivamente le dedicaban una mirada dulce y atrapante, un segundo antes de que sus cálidos y ligeramente ásperos labios se apoderaran de los suyos con movimientos lentos y apasionados a la vez, deslizándose con una extraña mezcla de delicadeza y hambre sobre los de ella, obligándola a parpadear un par de veces, shockeada. Un jadeo brotó de su garganta y murió en la boca del héroe al comprender que Wally la estaba besando, y se sorprendió al notar que no le molestaba tanto como habría sido normal, sino que se descubrió a si misma devolviéndole el beso tímidamente.

El compañero de Flash alzo las cejas ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados aún, sorprendido de sentir que la rubia no le arrancaba el labio, como esperaba, sino que trataba de seguir los movimientos de sus labios con cierta torpeza que se le hizo enternecedora. Gruño guturalmente antes de deslizar su lengua por el carnoso labio inferior de la rubia, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de él.

La mano que sujetaba su rostro recupero su lugar en la cintura de la arquera, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola femenina y voluptuosa incluso con la ropa de por medio, mientras que la mano que sujetaba sus manos se deslizaba hacia abajo, acariciando la piel de su brazo desnudo suavemente, hasta llegar a su nuca, donde la tomo con cuidado, buscando profundizar el contacto.

Aunque lo único que consiguió fue la rodilla de Artemisa profundizándose contra su estómago fuertemente, en un golpe que lo dejó sin aire y le obligó a cortar el beso abruptamente. La arquera se movió con rapidez junto a él, tan velozmente que apenas fue consiente que lo había empujado por el pecho y lo había obligado a quedar boca arriba sobre las sábanas, regalándole unos cuantos golpes en el cuerpo mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre él para evitar que se levantara. Gracias a Dios, pudo reaccionar a tiempo y llegar atrapar los puños de la rubia antes de que le dejaran una nariz rota como consecuencia de su atrevimiento.

Oh, sí. Wally podía conquistarla casi por completo con la misma facilidad de rozar su piel con sus cálidas manos o con sus labios, pero, a pesar de eso, siempre habría un pedacito de ella lo suficientemente orgulloso como para echarle el freno a sus impulsos y la haría recapacitar, la haría detenerse un momento en cualquier situación y la obligaría a pensar las cosas con frialdad y raciocinio...

...Pero ésta no era cualquier situación, maldita sea, y nunca se había visto tan completamente feliz con la idea de moler a golpes al pelirrojo como esa noche. Sobre todo al ver como aquella estúpida y petulante sonrisa se extendía nuevamente por su rostro, ladina.

-¡Suéltame cobarde!- exclamó, forcejeando con el mayor, tratando inútilmente soltarse de su agarre, aunque los resultados no variaron en lo más mínimo- ¡Juro que voy a arrancarte la cabeza y lanzársela a Lobo para que...!

No fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que sintió como Wally empujaba bruscamente con sus caderas, golpeando entre sus piernas, haciéndole cesar en su verborragia homicida y estremecer ante el tenue roce de sus intimidades por sobre la tela, que para ella fue de todo menos tenue. Bajo la vista, observando con sorpresa el rostro satisfecho del héroe, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con una mirada que era toda oscuridad y malas intenciones.

Wally jaló de sus brazos con algo de brusquedad, atrayéndola hacia él dificultosamente ya que la rubia no cesaba en su intento por liberarse. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la espalda con el otro, asegurándose de atrapar también sus brazos en aquel abrazo. La estrechó contra él, sintiendo cada una de las curvas de su estilizado cuerpo contra el suyo, aún sobre la ropa, y por un minuto quedo completamente fascinado por el exquisito calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo.

Artemisa volvió a removerse, incomoda ante la cercanía y la mirada ansiosa que el velocista le estaba dedicando. Ni hablar sobre la sonrisa maquiavélica que le bailaba en el rostro.

-Pero que Gatita tan traviesa tenemos aquí- murmuró con una voz ronca y profunda que hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza a la arquera, algo que no le pasó por alto al velocista.

La forma en que el cabello rubio de la heroína caía como una cortina a los lados de su rostro sólo lo engatusaba más, pues creaba una sensación de aislamiento, de intimidad, que le encantaba. Además de que, de esa forma, el hermoso rostro de Artemisa era enmarcado por esa mata dorada, resaltando el tono rojizo que sus mejillas habían adquirido, o la forma en que sus ojos lo miraban, inquietos, tímidos y molestos al mismo tiempo, todo mezclado de una forma que a Wally se le antojo enigmática.

Ella frunció los labios inconscientemente y sus verdes ojos se dejaron caer sobre esos rosáceos y suaves pétalos. Un fogonazo de deseo recorrió su mirada, antes de llevar con rapidez su mano derecha hasta su nuca y obligarla a unir sus bocas, tomando por sorpresa a la arquera.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, shockeada por un momento, aunque inmediatamente frunció el ceño y soltó un gemido iracundo, ahogado en la boca del pelirrojo. Colocó sus manos en el pecho del velocista nuevamente, empujando con fuerza, tratando de separarse lo más posible del cuerpo de su compañero, aunque le resultó imposible. Wally era notoriamente más fuerte que ella, además de que no estaba en la posición más apropiada de todas para poder impulsarse con sus brazos... Bueno, también podía tener algo que ver con la debilidad de sus extremidades el hecho de que la cálida piel del pelirrojo la engatusaba cada vez que entraba en contacto con su nuca, su zona lumbar o sus labios...

Y la forma en que sus piernas se enredaban entre ellas y se frotaban. ¡Qué va! La frase correcta era La forma en que sus caderas se enredaban y se frotaban.

Ni siquiera notó en que momento había dejado de forcejear, aunque tampoco se podía decir que estuviera correspondiendo exactamente. Sólo se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados y ruborizada hasta la muerte.

Wally hubiera apostado su vida a que Artemisa terminaría por arrancarle el labio de una mordida apenas tuviera la oportunidad, y frunció ligeramente el ceño en espera de que eso sucediera. Por eso, la completa inmutabilidad de la rubia lo desconcertó completamente. Se atrevió a abrir un ojo con cuidado, encontrándose con la expresión de la arquera, que, de cierta forma, podía considerarse como una muestra de resignación o sumisión. El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado con cierta malicia, y, lentamente, deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia, sintiendo como ésta se estremecía sobre él y volvía a tratar de alejarse. Más se sirvió de su mano para atraerla por la nuca y obligarla a aceptarlo en su boca, separando sus labios lentamente y acariciando sus dientes.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y la obligó a curvar su espalda al sentir el cálido y áspero tacto de su mano debajo de la blusa, acariciando la piel desnuda de su cintura. Sus mejillas se incendiaron de inmediato, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, y tuvo que concentrarse para no soltar el agudo gemido que quería ser libre en su garganta.

Wally le mordió el labio inferior, un cosquilleo hambriento recorrió húmedo la entrepierna de la rubia. Dio un respingo en su fuero interno.

_**"Oh, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses"**_ se regañó, no muy segura si le hablaba a la parte de ella que quería salir corriendo de ahí o a la que estaba húmeda y deseosa.

El pelirrojo volvió a adentrar su lengua entre los labios de la arquera, que aún se mostraban reacios a aceptarle. Esta vez ejerciendo una delicada presión en su nuca. La cabeza de Artemisa flaqueó por un segundo ante la placentera y adormecedora sensación, y esta vez no pudo reprimir un gemidito ahogado y bajo, que hizo estremecer al velocista, quien no pudo evitar adentrar los dedos de la mano que se mantenía en su nuca entre las hebras del cabello dorado de la heroína, notando su extrema suavidad y la calidez de su cráneo aun cuando su cabellera estuviera algo húmeda todavía.

Artemisa gimoteó de placer al sentir como los largos dedos del pelirrojo se abrían paso entre sus cabellos, dejando tras de sí caminos llenos de calidez y un suave cosquilleo que la obligó, esta vez, a abrir su boca y suspirar contra los labios y lengua del velocista. Acto seguido, soltó un ahogado respingo al sentir como él adentraba su lengua en su boca rápidamente, serpenteando con maestría entre sus labios y dientes apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Aún a sabiendas de que era una completa pérdida de tiempo y energías, volvió a tratar de alejarse del de ojos verdes, empujándolo con fuerza por el pecho, aunque no obtuvo un resultado muy diferente al de la vez anterior, a excepción del profundo y lento movimiento con el que Wally adentro aún más su lengua en su boca y recorrió cada rincón de ella, como si fuera un verdadero explorador.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a ambos cuando sus lenguas, cálidas y húmedas, se encontraron con un roce lento y sensual. Wally no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal al oír el nuevo gimoteo de goce que emergió de la garganta de la rubia y murió en sus labios. Artemisa, por otra parte, sentía su orgullo golpeado y su moral en el suelo ¿Cómo es que el idiota de West podía manejarla a su gusto tan fácilmente? Hacía falta nada más que una mirada, un beso o una caricia sutil -o no tan sutil- para que cesara por completo en sus intentos de liberarse o cediera a cualquier petición del pelirrojo... Hasta ahora notaba lo realmente peligrosa que era esa debilidad, ya que, usualmente, nunca pasaban de contarse secretos o hacerle bromas a Nightwing. Esto no era lo mismo que teñir de rosa el traje del ex Chico Maravilla.

El gruñido que el pelirrojo dejó escapar contra sus labios la devolvió al presente y, de paso, le regaló uno de los estremecimientos más fuertes de toda su vida. Jadeó con fuerza, sintiéndose mareada de forma placentera al sentir la forma en que la mano izquierda del de ojos verdes hacia lentos masajes en círculos por toda la extensión de su nuca y hombros, haciéndole vibrar contra su cuerpo y enredar más aún sus piernas con las de él.

El caliente aliento del velocista le acarició el rostro y su lengua embistió con brusquedad contra la suya. Sorpresivamente, la rubia respondió con la misma intensidad, enredando su lengua en la ajena, acariciándola, luchando con ella, tentando al pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era.

Vagamente notó que un pequeño hilo de saliva se estaba formando en sus comisuras, también que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno con demasiada rapidez para su gusto, pero eso le importa un bledo. En ese momento sólo quería preocuparse por darle mucho placer a la arquera durante las siguientes horas, de ganarse esa confianza arisca que ella a pocos les daba, de besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y de hacerla suspirar su nombre toda la noche... o madrugada, no importaba.

El sonido húmedo que producían sus lenguas y labios al encontrarse era de los más excitantes que nunca hubiera oído, junto con los suspiros y jadeos de la heroína sobre él. Deslizó con suavidad su mano por la marcada curva de su espalda baja, en una lenta caricia que, esperaba, tranquilizara en algo a su compañera. Porque Wally sabía que, en el fondo, Artemisa aún estaba aterrada con tanto contacto repentino, de otra forma ¿Por qué sus brazos seguían empujándolo, aunque fuera con tan poca fuerza?

Un ahogado jadeo de la rubia le llamo la atención por ser diferente a los otros, sonaba un poco desesperado.

Se separó de ella con suavidad, dejándola jadear para retomar el aire, haciendo él lo propio, mientras su ojos entrecerrados permanecía fijos en los labios de ella, que estaban húmedos e hinchados por los besos, rojos como la flor del ceibo y apetecibles como una dulce cereza. Acercó su nariz al mentón de la arquera, rozando con la punta la suave piel de aquella zona, descendiendo e inhalando el delicioso aroma a shampoo de menta de su cabello, que estaba mezclado con otro olor, uno más sutil y atractivo. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras se concentraba en identificar el perfume de la rubia, notando vagamente el hecho de que esta se estremeció y su piel se había erizado. Cerró los ojos lentamente, descubriendo lo fácil que le era embriagarse en aquel aroma, que era suave y femenino, parecía miel, pero también tenía un toque floral que, más que empalagoso, se le hacía apetecible. Enterró su nariz en el espacio de su cuello detrás de su oreja, preguntándose si ese era el olor natural de la heroína o se trataría de algún perfume, era más factible lo primero, dado que no creía que su compañera tuviera algún fresquito de perfume escondido en lugares de su cuerpo.

Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna, y decidió que lo mejor era no pensar aún en los lugares escondidos del cuerpo de Artemisa.

Sintió que su boca se le hacía agua y, sin poder reprimirse, deslizó su lengua lentamente sobre la piel de la hondonada de su oreja, acto seguido, también la mordió suavemente, creyendo que obtendría un sabor correspondiente con aquel aroma. No sabía igual...

...Sabía mejor.

Volvió a lamer, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera y gimiera con fuerza. La lengua de Wally sobre su piel se le antojaba a fuego contra una superficie mojada, por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo literalmente siseó y burbujeó al toque de esta, evaporándose gran parte de su cordura en el acto.

El pelirrojo mordió, y Artemisa sintió que su femineidad cosquilleaba y se humedecía como reproche por ser ignorada de aquella forma tan cruel.

-¡Wally!- gimoteó con voz aguda y temblorosa, cerca del oído del aludido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a procesar la palabra que había dicho o a avergonzarse por ella cuando, repentinamente, se halló bajo el héroe y con una mano gigantesca y traviesa alzándola por la cintura, ciñendo su cuerpo contra él.

Parpadeó confusa un par de veces, antes de que dos peridotos refulgentes llamaran su atención en la tenuemente iluminada habitación. Dos peridotos deseosos, atrevidos, hambrientos y juguetones, que le hicieron estremecer mientras se clavaban en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva cuando bajó su rostro hasta casi rozar el suyo y su cálida respiración acarició sus labios. Los largos dedos de su mano volvían a enredarse en sus cabellos, provocando que un fogonazo de placer hormigueara por su columna y se escondiera entre sus piernas, obligándola a curvar aún más su espalda. El pelirrojo se relamió los labios ante la acción de la rubia y el dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendo como su erección se erguía entre sus cuerpos.

-Wally- susurró su nombre con evidente sorpresa en la voz, abriendo sus ojos con un brillo de nerviosismo y algo de inocencia en ellos. Él sonrió por ello, más orgulloso por la reacción de la arquera que avergonzado por la forma de actuar de su cuerpo.

Acarició con su lengua descarada los labios de la chica, separándolos con suavidad y sonriendo mentalmente al sentir que la rubia lo recibía sin protestar esta vez, llevando sus manos hasta el cabello del mayor y enredando sus dedos en él, siguiendo lo mejor que podía los movimientos lentos e insistentes de los labios ajenos. Un gruñido gutural se le escapo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron dentro de la boca de la arquera y entreabrió sus ojos, complacido, al sentir la sumisión de la contraria, que se limitaba a seguir sus movimientos con lentitud, acariciándolo en un vals sensualmente tortuoso. No se quejaría en lo más mínimo, no sólo porque no tuviera motivos, sino porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de ser quien mandara en ese beso.

Un gimoteo sensualmente femenino brotó de la garganta de Artemisa cuando los dientes del de ojos verdes apresaron su lengua por unos segundos. Abrió sus ojos tímidamente y casi muere de vergüenza al ver como el pelirrojo la observaba con un toque malvado en sus ojos verdes. Se ruborizó más aún y los volvió a cerrar, abochornada, sintiendo como el otro reía contra sus labios y liberaba su lengua para volver a enredarla con la suya.

Suspiró cuando el héroe se alejó un poco, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y haciendo sonreír con ternura y altanería al pelirrojo. Los labios hinchados y rojizos, los ojos brillantes y dilatados, el rubor, la respiración agitada, la evidente vergüenza e inquietud y el fino hilo de saliva que unía sus labios, todo en la arquera provocaba una ternura y deseo tan complementarios y extraños en él, que por un segundo creyó que se estaba volviendo loco... y tal vez fuera cierto.

No le importaba, la locura era hermosa.

Llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura de la rubia, acariciando con lentitud la suave y desnuda piel debajo de la blusa amarilla, y ella no pudo evitar suspirar nuevamente al sentir el cosquilleo de excitación al que ya se estaba habituando, recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

Bajó su rostro hasta el largo cuello de la mujer, deslizando lentamente su cálida lengua por toda la extensión, provocando que la arquera vibrara y se contorneara contra su persona ante las deliciosas cosquillas que le provocaba.

Recorrió con lentitud la piel de su cuello, desde la base. Lamiendo, dejando tras de sí un camino húmedo y caliente, lleno de promesas oscuras para aquella noche. Mordió con suavidad la hondonada de debajo de su oído, antes de darle una pequeña lamida que hizo gemir a la rubia de forma excitada, para sorpresa de ésta y satisfacción del pelirrojo, quien repitió el proceso, obteniendo otro gemido. A la tercera oportunidad, la arquera ya se había mordido el labio y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener aquellos sonidos indecentes.

-No- susurró él, con los labios pegados a su oído, bañando cada palabra con un todo de voz grave y seductor-. No te calles...

Artemisa volvió a gemir cuando el lóbulo de su oído fue mordido y sus piernas se enredaron con más fuerza en las del héroe, que lamió el interior de su oído antes de continuar:

-Ronronea para mi esta noche, Gatita.

Hubiera reparado en lo mucho que le molesto a su orgullo la frase entera si no fuera porque toda su mente estaba concentrada en no sufrir un orgasmo repentino a causa de las palabras del hombre, que sonrió al sentir como la respiración de la arquera se detenía por un segundo, sólo para después terminar hiperventilando debajo de él, con un fuerte rubor y un corazón que latía errático y golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Mordió con fuerza la piel de su cuello, haciendo que la heroína se quejara levemente, y comenzó a succionar con avaricia, queriendo dejar su marca en la arquera para que nadie tratara de quitársela. Delineó un círculo con la lengua sobre la piel y Artemisa echó atrás la cabeza, permitiéndole tener mayor acceso a su largo cuello.

Una vez una marca rojiza pudo percibirse en la chica, comenzó a descender por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor y de los temblores que sacudían el femenino cuerpo bajo él. Sonrió cuando el primer gemido ahogado brotó de la garganta de la rubia, como respuesta a los masajes que sus manos hacían en su abdomen y espalda, y le regalo una lánguida lamida, desde el inicio de su cuello hasta la unión de éste con su mentón. La mujer dio un suave suspiro como recompensa, y el velocista pudo sentir la delicada forma en que los dedos de la rubia se enredaban en su cabello, acariciándolo tan suavemente que le costaba encontrar el lugar exacto en donde lo estaba tocando.

Un delicioso cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Wally mordía su piel o acariciaba su cuello con labios y lengua y volvía a subir por éste, provocando que sutiles estremecimientos recorrieran su espalda, pegando su cuerpo al del velocista de forma involuntaria. Otro gemido gutural se escapó de sus labios al sentir como una de las manos del de ojos verdes se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, colocándola justo debajo de la tela de su sujetador. Dio un ligero respingo y tragó saliva cuando uno de los dedos traviesos del pelirrojo de adentró en él, rozando apenas uno de sus pechos.

Cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento temblar contra su piel cuando el pelirrojo rio.

-Qué bonita te ves así de nerviosa- susurró, moviendo los labios sobre la hondonada de su oído, antes de subir un poco y jalar de su lóbulo con los dientes. Artemisa se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo un gemido, aunque no pudo reprimir que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda, obligándola a arquearse contra él nuevamente.

Frunció el ceño, molesta, al tiempo que giraba el rostro para poder lanzarle una mirada asesina. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato al notar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del héroe en sus labios entreabiertos. Junto a eso estaba ese brillo inquietante que se había apoderado de sus ojos, que brillaban con la escasa luz de la vela en aquella habitación. Brillaban con tal fuerza que era vertiginoso, hipnotizante, había deseo allí, y eso la estremecía de pies a cabeza, no sólo por su falta de experiencia en aquellas situaciones, sino también por lo extraño que le resultaba el ver a Wally como un hombre tan caliente de forma tan repentina. No es que no lo supiera, pero jamás pensó que ella podría ser el centro de atención del pelirrojo en un momento así.

Simplemente no podía creer que los ojos de Wally pudieran llegar a mirarla con aquel deseo y lascivia tan claros en ellos.

Volvió a tragar saliva antes de responder.

-No estoy nerviosa- aseguró, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa. Se maldijo por ello, y maldijo al pelirrojo por esbozar esa sonrisa tan burlona y oscuramente seductora.

-Ajá- contestó, sin molestarse en ocultar la burla en su voz. La arquera estaba por reprochar, pero se detuvo por un segundo y abrió los ojos de par en par, shockeada al sentir como la mano que el velocista tenía en su pecho llegaba ahora hasta su cadera y sus hábiles dedos se inmiscuían en el borde de aquel extravagante pantalón rojo, jugueteando con el elástico y jalando de él hacia abajo. Tragó saliva y le dedicó una mirada entre sorprendida y ofendida, y algo parecido a la vergüenza bailando en el fondo de sus ojos, a lo que Wally respondió con una de sus más grandes sonrisas de depredador disfrutando de su presa-. Entonces, supongo que esto no te mueve ni un pelo.

La rubia casi se atraganta cuando sus manos bajaron más aún, mostrando el comienzo de sus bragas de encaje azul medianoche. No le contestó de inmediato, sabiendo que sus palabras saldrían como un balbuceo ininteligible, y lo que menos quería ahora era que su orgullo cayera aún más bajo. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensancho aún más al notar eso.

-Supongo que esto- murmuró bajito, con voz ronca y una mirada intima, antes de robarle un pequeño pero excitante beso que la tomó por sorpresa y la obligo a ruborizarse hasta asimilar una remolacha-, no hace que desees seguir besándonos toda la noche ¿No es así?

Bajo la vista, repentinamente intimidada por el avance de las manos del otro en aquel lugar inexplorado y por su mirada tan sensualmente aplastante.

-N-No- susurró, y se odió por la forma en que su respiración tembló, algo que hizo que un leve pero notable tartamudeo apareciera en su voz.

Wally sonrió, entre divertido y enternecido, antes de acercar su boca hasta la de la arquera.

-Qué mal mientes, Hermosa- susurró, lamiéndose los labios en un gesto terriblemente sensual.

Los vivaces labios del pelirrojo volvieron a apoderarse de los de la arquera, que lo recibió entre sumisa y algo molesta. Aunque no tardo en colocar sus manos en la cabeza del velocista, jalando de sus rojizas hebras, castigándolo a la vez que profundizaba el beso adentrado su lengua en la boca ajena, sorprendiendo al héroe sobre ella, que la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par por un segundo, antes de tomar como pudo las riendas del beso, sonriendo al oír el gemido de frustración cuando lo logró. Se separó apenas de sus labios, mirando a los molestos ojos de la rubia.

-Eres todo un manjar, Artemisa- susurró, lamiendo con lentitud los carnosos labios de la chica, para volver a unirlos en un beso superficial.

Frunció el ceño cuando la heroína le mordió el labio con fuerza, enterrando sus dientes en su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Se alejó de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte escozor en la zona herida y tragándose una maldición para esa diosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja y una mirada entre inocente y cruel.

-Vuelve a hablarme como si fuera comida, y juro que te arranco la cabeza- gruño, con tono molesto a pesar de la cínica sonrisa, aunque el de ojos verdes pudo atisbar un poco de diversión en el fondo de su voz.

El pelirrojo frunció aún más el ceño al notar la forma en que la chica ensanchaba más su sonrisa, burlándose de él. Aunque por dentro estaba partiéndose de risa al ver la rebeldía de la rubia, creía que se había ganado un nuevo castigo.

Entrecerró los ojos, con una amenaza palpable en sus verdes cuencas, antes de inclinarse ligeramente sobre el delicado cuerpo debajo de él. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de dientes afilados al ver como la confianza y convicción flaqueaban en el rostro de la rubia.

-Gatita, si te portas mal- susurró con voz grave, sintiendo como la arquera se estremecía debajo de él-, tendré que castigarte.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como un extraño sentimiento de temor se apoderaba de su vientre. Aun sabiendo que él no le haría nunca daño, era consciente de que los castigos de Wally no eran lo que podía decirse... apropiados.

-Si llegas a tocarme un pelo, te mato- amenazó nuevamente, retrocediendo un poco y apoyándose sobre sus codos. Ese brillo misterioso en los ojos del pelirrojo la ponía tensa, sobre todo cuando era en una situación como esa.

-Yo no utilizaría ese tono si fuera tú- ronroneó, juguetón, antes de volver a ganar terreno sobre la rubia-. Te lo advierto.

Artemisa frunció el ceño, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del mayor, empujándolo ligeramente. Como odiaba cuando Wally se ponía en aquella fase de Idiota Prepotente.

-Aléjate, Imbécil- gruño bajo, con un destello peligroso en su mirada, uno parecido al que adquirieron los ojos verdes del otro.

Lo único que vio de Wally fue un borrón color rojo y piel antes de notar que sus manos habían sido nuevamente apresadas sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que una brisa gélida, que acompaño los movimientos del velocista, chocar contra la piel desnuda de sus piernas...

_**"Un segundo...**_

_**¿Piel desnuda?"**_

Bajó la mirada a la velocidad de un rayo, ruborizándose a más no poder cuando sus ojos se toparon con que el llamativo pantalón rojo de su pijama había desaparecido, dejando a la vista las diminutas braguitas de ese conjuntito azul medianoche con encaje que le había regalado Meggan para su cumpleaños. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un fuerte grito de frustración, que logro ahogar apenas.

-Juro que voy a matarte- murmuró con calma fingida, como quien está hablando del clima. Sólo para que, al abrir sus ojos, éstos mostraran toda la rabia que había en su interior- ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

-Sigue así y terminaras desnuda- amenazó, sin dejarse intimidar por la rubia, o sólo en apariencia, porque por dentro estaba temblando ante la idea de que aquella fierecilla llegara a liberarse.

Deslizó su mirada lentamente por las bronceadas piernas de la rubia, notando la forma en que contrastaban con las blancas sábanas, largas, carnosas y tonificadas, sensuales a más no poder. Casi podía verse envuelto en ese par de suaves serpientes, acariciándolas, sintiendo su tersa piel, y arrancando ese pequeño trozo de tela azul para poder...

Negó efusivamente con la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento de su mente y tratando de ignorar la erección que sus pantalones apretaban de forma dolorosa. No tenía por qué precipitarse a los hechos, siempre podía tomarse su tiempo para hacer sentir bien a su heroína favorita.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de la mirada molesta, aunque curiosa, que le estaba dando la rubia ante la forma en que se había ido por las nubes. Ignoró la pregunta presente en sus ojos de plata líquida para descender y rozar sus labios lentamente con los de ella, con cuidado, tratando de no molestarla aún más y terminar con lo poco que le quedaba de su labio inferior. Para su sorpresa y alivio, la chica cedió al contacto, cerrando los ojos lentamente y rozando sus labios con suavidad, encontrándose extrañamente atrapada en el leve contacto.

Artemisa notó la sonrisa que Wally dibujaba sobre sus labios, cosa que le pareció molesto, muy molesto. Estaba dispuesta a dedicarle otra gran mordida, sin importarle ni un ápice si eso significaba perder su blusa e interiores junto con su dignidad, pero se detuvo al sentir la forma en que sus labios fueron suavemente succionados con un pequeño beso que se le antojo encantador. Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, notando así que la sonrisa del pelirrojo no era burlesca ni nada de eso, sino que era cálida y tierna, al igual que ese brillo en sus ojos entreabiertos.

Se ruborizó levemente al sentir como una sola de las manos del pelirrojo detenía las suyas, mientras que la libre fue bajando, acariciando su suave cabello, descendiendo por su sien y llegando hasta su barbilla, causando que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

Alejo su rostro del de la rubia con lentitud, regalándole una mirada que hizo erizar su piel. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios de forma involuntaria cuando el dedo pulgar del mayor comenzó a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre sus muñecas inmovilizadas, y su rubor se intensificó al percatarse de su reacción.

La sonrisa de Wally se ensanchó ante la extraña timidez de la rubia, sabiendo que era algo que se veía en pocas oportunidades. Bajo su mano derecha hasta la piel de su vientre, que se veía debajo de la tela corrida de su blusa, sonriendo satisfecho ante el pequeño respingo que brotó de su garganta.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando te sonrojas?- susurró, acercándose al rostro de la arquera aún más, permitiéndose apreciar la forma en que su rubor se intensificaba más aún.

Artemisa alejo la mirada, avergonzada, notando vagamente la extrema bipolaridad de la que ambos eran portadores, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. Consideraba más importante el controlar los latidos de su corazón para evitar sufrir un infarto.

-¿Y alguna vez te han dicho que eres un falso y un adulador?- preguntó, tratando de ocultar el pudor en su voz tras un manto de burla, aunque la forma en que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchó le dejó bastante en claro que no lo había engañado para nada.

-Me lo han dicho algunas veces, sí- aceptó, liberando cuidadosamente sus manos, que bajaron hasta quedar a cada lado de la rubia cabellera. No pudo resistirse a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus manos, entrelazando los dedos cálidamente, causando un delicioso cosquilleo en la piel de la heroína, que se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos y soltar un leve suspiro. Wally sonrió enternecido antes de continuar con voz grave y seductora-. Pero te aseguro que ninguno de los halagos que te doy son falsos, Hermosa.

Hizo una pequeña mueca que fingía molestia al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco, tratando de evitar que una de esas sonrisas de idiota enamorada -que eran tan famosas en las películas y libros de los que secretamente era fan- surcara su rostro de oreja a oreja.

-Eres un tonto- susurró, ahogando el grito de júbilo que se oyó en su fuero interno cuando él ejerció una ligera presión en sus manos, esbozando una mueca de diversión mezclada con cariño.

-¿No podrías decirme algo más bonito?- preguntó, bajando su rostro hasta el cuello de la rubia, deslizando sus labios sobre la sensible piel, exhalando su cálido aliento con picardía en la zona de su yugular, haciendo estremecer a la arquera, que sintió su piel erizarse inmediatamente -. ¿Un "Te Quiero" al menos?

El rostro de la rubia se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, acompañado del ya conocido rubor. ¿Wally estaba hablando en serio? ¿O se había vuelto loco acaso?... más de lo normal.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, devolviéndola al presente con rapidez, al sentir la forma en que los cálidos labios el mayor se enfocaban nuevamente en saborear su piel, recorriendo su cuello en toda su extensión con sensuales besos y voraces succiones. Un leve gemido brotó de su garganta al sentir como el pelirrojo le dio una mordida en la unión de su cuello y hombro, seguida de una húmeda caricia con su lengua, que le arrancó un suspiro.

Una idea juguetona atacó su mente al mismo tiempo que un estremecimiento se hizo de su cuerpo, idea que le sacó una pequeña y divertida sonrisa. Tragó saliva antes de hablar:

-Si quieres algo de mí, tendrás que ganártelo por tus propios medios, Guapo- susurró contra su oído con voz traviesa y cantarina, acto seguido lamió con lentitud el lóbulo de su oreja, que estaba junto a sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al sentir como el pelirrojo se estremecía encima de ella.

-Ve con cuidado Gatita- murmuró con voz grave, hablando contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que Artemisa presionara sus muslos involuntariamente, aun estando Wally entre sus piernas-, tal vez no puedas seguirme el ritmo.

Artemisa sonrió abiertamente, entusiasmada ante el juego nuevo y excitante en el que se estaban metiendo. Se irguió sobre la cama con rapidez, colocando sus manos en la nuca del pelirrojo y acercando su rostro al de ella, permitiéndose perderse en las diversas y profundas gamas de verde en los ojos del pelirrojo, que se mostraban divertidos, excitados y... ¿Cariñosos?

-¿Por qué no me pones a prueba, West?- ronroneó, a escasos centímetros de los carnosos y algo ásperos labios del héroe. El velocista esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa antes de inclinarse levemente para poder unir sus labios con los de la rubia nuevamente.

Sin embargo, sus cejas se arquearon y su boca se abrió en un gesto de sorpresa cuando la arquera desvió la ruta de sus labios hasta su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer cuando suspiró muy cerca de su oído, sacándole una sonrisa de suficiencia a la mujer.

Con un brillo juguetón en los ojos, del cual Wally no se percató, deslizó su lengua con lentitud sobre el lóbulo de su oído, antes de dar una pequeña mordida que hizo gruñir al de ojos verdes. Bajó lentamente por el camino de su yugular, dibujando húmedos caminos circulares con su lengua y succionando la caliente piel de ese ancho cuello, sintiendo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la acelerada palpitación de la arteria bajo sus labios y la forma en que Nuez de Adán bailaba nerviosa cada vez que la mordía suavemente y la acariciaba con sus manos.

Envolvió el ancho cuello con ambos brazos, curvando su cuerpo en un sutil ofrecimiento y gimiendo lascivamente cada vez que lamía ese cuello o el lóbulo de su oído. Un pequeño rubor se apodero de su rostro cuando una de las manos de Wally tomó su pierna, obligándola a doblarla contra su cadera y acariciando su suave pero firme muslo con lentitud y cierta posesión.

Tembló al sentir como el pulgar de su mano se las arreglaba para rozar sutilmente su braguitas, justo sobre su zona erógena, más se mantuvo calmada y mordió la unión de su fuerte mentón y su cuello, para luego succionar con ímpetu, buscando dejar alguna marca de pertenencia. El orgullo y la suficiencia bailaban en su mirada cada vez que el pelirrojo suspiraba.

Se separó apenas de su cuello, para ver la pequeña mancha rosa que había dejado sobre su yugular, una mancha que al día siguiente sería un gran moretón violáceo del que estaría muy orgullosa. Con una risita traviesa que odió por sonarle muy infantil, se dirigió hacia ese bulto en el cuello del otro, cerrando los ojos al sentirlo bailar contra sus labios, tan caliente. Tragó saliva antes de darle una suave mordida, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió con un gruñido y un leve estremecimiento. Llevó una de sus manos al hombro del velocista y la otra a su nuca, pegándose por completo a su musculoso cuerpo. Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir como la mano traviesa de él volvía a acariciar esa zona inexplorada, enviando una sensación tan placentera como desconocida por su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara, al igual que sus pezones, y su femineidad se humedeciera aún más. Mordió su nuez de Adán nuevamente como reproche, y se separó de su cuello para soltar un pequeño gimoteó cuando Wally frotó levemente sus braguitas.

-Hace calor ¿no?- jadeó contra su oído con fingida inocencia. Un suspiro desfallecido brotó de sus labios cuando los labios del de ojos verdes se deslizaron por su piel para llegar a esa sensible zona detrás de su oreja, en la cual dejó un suave beso.

-Demasiado calor- murmuró con una voz tan grave y masculina, que sonrojó a la rubia y le hizo afianzar su agarre en la piel del mayor para no derretirse sobre las blancas sábanas- ¿Quieres que te quite esto? Para calmar el calor, claro- dijo, bajando lentamente por su cuello, rozando la cálida y algo húmeda piel con la punta de su nariz, inhalando profundamente el delicioso perfume natural de su piel. Llegó al cuello de la blusa amarilla, la cual jaló con los dientes en un marcado gesto de sensualidad, indicando con ello - si es que quedaba alguna duda - que se refería a quitarle la prenda. Artemisa notó la forma en que su mirada esmeralda se había tornado mucho más oscura, hasta asemejar un tono más bien musgo o jade, también notó que en esos ojos verdes gobernaba un brillo de deseo y lascivia tan intensos que la obligaron a alejar la mirada y a sonrojarse hasta las orejas, aunque de igual modo asintió, avergonzada, claro.

Con una sensual sonrisa, disfrutó del rostro sonrojado y nervioso de la rubia antes de subir hasta él y buscar sus labios. Sintió el cálido suspiro de la chica contra sus labios y él mismo soltó uno cuando los unieron. Muy en su interior, se sorprendió de haber creado una dependencia tan fuerte hacia la arquera y sus labios en tan poco tiempo.

Acarició con su lengua los hinchados labios de la rubia, sonriendo mentalmente cuando los separó, dándole la bienvenida a aquella cueva cálida y húmeda. Recorrió nuevamente esa fogosa cavidad, memorizando cada detalle nuevo que se le hubiera escapado en las exploraciones anteriores, gruñendo grave y guturalmente cuando las largas y desnudas piernas de la arquera se ciñeron a su cintura, presionando su ya hinchado miembro contra su cadera. Por la forma en que soltó un respingo dentro del beso, supo que la había sentido.

Con calma, llevó sus grandes manos hasta el borde de su blusa, que se estaba ganando todo su odio en aquel momento, para adentrar sus dedos en ella y comenzar a subir por el cuerpo de la heroína, acariciando con lentitud y lascivia la cálida y húmeda piel, sintiendo la suavidad que ésta tenía y delineando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo firmemente.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios de la arquera, que jadeaba ligeramente entre besos, ante la nueva sensación que le regalaban las manos calientes y callosas del pelirrojo al deslizarse por su piel. Le hacían estremecer con fuerza, su piel se erizaba, su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se aceleraban con cada roce y ella no podía parar de suspirar y contonearse contra el musculoso cuerpo del de ojos verdes, rozando de manera no intencional sus intimidades, haciendo que corrientes de electricidad recorrieran el cuerpo de ambos ante ese delicioso contacto.

Unos segundos después, la blusa amarilla estaba siendo lanzada hacia algún rincón de la habitación que a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Su intensa mirada se deslizaba por cada centímetro de piel de la mujer, memorizando todo lo que la ropa interior podía y no podía esconder. La sorpresa en sus ojos fue totalmente obvia, sobre todo por el hecho de que éstos estaban abiertos de par en par; siempre supo que la arquera era mortalmente sexy, pero no pensó que lo fuera tanto. Sus ojos abandonaron la sorpresa a medida que iban recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer, cambiándola por una mirada lasciva y de devoción. Tragó saliva, subiendo por las piernas largas y esbeltas, que habían caído a los lados de su cadera en algún momento mientras le retiraba la blusa. Observó el ancho perfecto de sus caderas y la forma en que aquellas braguitas azules parecían estar burlándose de él al abrazarlas tan descaradamente -las iba a destrozar con los dientes, estaba seguro-, su cintura estrecha y curva que pedía porque sus brazos la abrazaran, aquel vientre plano y bronceado que clamaba por ser lamido y ese pequeño ombligo que lo invitaba a beber de él como si fuera una pequeña y maliciosa copa.

Sintió que su boca se secaba y tuvo que relamerse los labios al contemplar esos pechos turgentes y jugosos, de tamaño un poco más grande de lo normal aunque sin exagerar, envueltos en aquel sujetador azulado y con un encaje que transparenciaba los pezones rosáceos y erizados debajo. Oh, realmente esa noche sería algo fenomenal.

Un carraspeo molesto y avergonzado lo obligó a alzar la mirada hasta los argentos ojos de Artemisa, que le dedicaba una mirada tan vergonzosa y nerviosa que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sacarle una sonrisa de ternura a sus labios y un brillo de devoción a sus verdes ojos.

-¿Podrías, por favor, no mirarme así?- murmuró, con sus mejillas y oídos rojos a más no poder, completamente abochornada ante la mirada lasciva con la que Wally había estado mirándola hace unos segundos.

Su sonrisa de ternura se ensanchó, aunque una sombra de culpabilidad se extendió por su rostro, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan descortés con Arty. Asintió suavemente antes de bajar y apoyarse con ambos brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de la chica. Se estremeció cuando los brazos de ella se envolvieron en su cuello.

-Disculpa- murmuró, y su sonrisa se volvió traviesa, haciendo que se ganara una mirada de desconfianza por parte se la arquera-, pero es que eres tan hermosa, que es imposible no quedarse mirándote como bobo, Artemisa.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron de par en par a la vez que su rostro se tornaba del mismo color que una remolacha, visiblemente sorprendida por las palabras del de ojos verdes.

-Eso fue lo más tonto y cursi que he oído en mi vida- murmuró, alejando la vista, avergonzada y halagada a la vez. Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa ante el comentario, casi.

El pelirrojo rio entre dientes y depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de la rubia, antes de descender por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello.

-Cursi, cierto- susurró, hablando contra su tersa y cálida piel, haciendo que los ojos de la rubia se cerraran involuntariamente y que un ligero estremecimiento recorriera su ser, sus labios rojos se entreabrieron, rogando en silencio porque la besara-... Pero apuesto a que te encanta que te diga esas cosas, al menos en el fondo.

Lamió el lóbulo de su oído antes de exhalar su cálido aliento sobre él, haciendo que el poco poder de raciocinio en el cerebro de la arquera se evaporara por completo.

-Mmm... Wally- suspiró la de ojos plateados cuando los labios del héroe comenzaron a bajar por su largo cuello, devorando con gula cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. Wally entrecerró los ojos y dio una leve mordida en la hondonada de su clavícula, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en un suspiro desfallecido de Artemisa, pero eso era una tortura terrible si tu pene se halla terriblemente apretado en tus jeans-. ¡Ah! ¡Wally!

_**"Joder"**_ pensó, sintiendo como las piernas de la rubia lo abrazaban otra vez y con más fuerza, volviendo a causar que sus sexos se rozaran. Aún con los pantalones puestos, podía sentir la humedad de la heroína.

Su boca llegó hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, donde su lengua lamió con firmeza, haciendo jadear a la chica, antes de deslizar sus labios entreabiertos hasta la cumbre de su seno izquierdo, soltando su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel, sonriendo al notar como todo se erizaba bajo sus labios. Encontró una pequeña dureza debajo del encaje azul, la cual mordió con suavidad y sin dudar, regocijándose en el grito agudo de sorpresa que soltó la chica.

Por la forma en que su cuerpo entero se tensó, no le costó nada saber que era la primera vez que Artemisa sentía eso. Alzó la mirada hasta el rostro de la mujer, viendo con una sonrisa, mezcla de ternura y diversión, los ojos entreabiertos y ligeramente desenfocados, los labios rojizos como la flor del ceibo siendo mordidos y la tonalidad indefinida de rojo que cubría sus mejillas. Su torso subía y bajaba notoriamente, al ritmo de la errática respiración, mientras un golpeteo casi inaudible se sentía agitado debajo de sus labios. Deslizó lentamente su lengua por la tela fina tela, humedeciéndola, torturando ese caramelito, sintiendo acelerarse el pulso de la rubia debajo de su boca.

Oyó el gimoteó que brotó de la garganta de la rubia, más que no salió de sus labios, eso disgustó al héroe, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad la tela, al tiempo que llevaba su mano hasta el otro pezón y lo pellizcaba con gentileza, notando que ambos estaban igualmente erectos... y sensibles, porque el gemido que soltó Artemisa en ese momento no tenía nada que envidiarle a los gritos de Canario Negro.

El orgullo bailó en su mirada cuando el cuerpo de la rubia se curvó bajo él, gimiendo por las múltiples atenciones, y soltó un gritito de sorpresa que al pelirrojo se le antojó tierno, cuando la mano entre sus piernas la acarició con mayor intensidad, aunque sin resultar precisamente como algo irrespetuoso, más bien, era una caricia muy delicada que la hizo suspirar con timidez cuando se hubo acostumbrado.

Artemisa se estremeció cuando los dientes del pelirrojo volvieron a aprisionar su pezón por sobre la tela del sujetador y un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su boca, tratando de reprimir esos sonidos vergonzosos que no lograba contener. Aunque el pelirrojo retiró la mano delicadamente con la suya, al tiempo que deslizaba su boca hasta el otro pezón, dibujando círculos con su lengua con firmeza, provocando que soltara un gritito de sorpresa que terminó por convertirse en un agudo gemido.

El de ojos verdes sonrió abiertamente, antes de morder ese duro caramelo y lamerlo de la misma forma que al primero, sintiendo a la rubia presionarse más contra él y que la humedad entre sus piernas aumentaba notablemente. Sonriendo con más sutileza, ascendió lentamente por el cuello de la heroína, que inconscientemente ladeo su rostro, dejando más de ese suculento cuello a disposición del de ojos verdes. Apresó el lóbulo de su oído entre sus dientes con suavidad, entrecerrando los ojos con devoción al oír el tímido gimoteo que ella dejó escapar. Por alguna razón, su estómago se estremeció por sí solo al oírlo.

Con un movimiento suave, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarla por sorpresa, dio vuelta el curvilíneo y delicado cuerpo debajo de sí, riendo suavemente al oír el respingo de la chica. Se tomó unas fracciones de segundo para apreciar la silueta de Artemisa de espaldas, comprobando esa teoría que desde hace tiempo mantenía: Artemisa era hermosa en cada rincón de su ser, desde su interior bipolar, que era amable y rudo, suave y salvaje, dulce y amargo. Hasta las heridas en su alma y su físico le hacían ver perfecta de alguna forma que lo confundía con la misma intensidad que lo atrapaba.

Hace unos meses había aprendido que su forma de ser era una exquisita y explosiva mezcla que hacia su compañía adictiva de una forma que rozaba en lo posesivo, y el mismo tiempo llevaba preguntándose, y respondiéndose afirmativamente, si el cuerpo de la heroína le podría causar la misma dependencia.

_**"Por supuesto que sí"**_ dijo en su fuero interno, perdiéndose en la marcada curva de su espalda baja y la forma natural en que su voluptuoso trasero se alzaba por culpa de ello. Dios, se moría por comérsela a besos...

_**"West, eres un genio"**_ volvió a oír su propia voz en su cabeza.

-¿W-Wally?- la voz suave de la arquera lo sacó de su lujurioso letargo y le arrancó una expresión sorprendida. ¿Era su imaginación o Artemisa Liam Cook estaba tartamudeando y le miraba sumisa por sobre el hombro luego de que él hiciera uno de sus movimientos rápidos que tanto la molestaban? No, ni él se lo habría imaginado.

Con una sonrisa mucho más delicada que sus anteriores movimientos, se recostó con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de ella, rozando sus pieles pero soportando casi todo su peso sobre sus brazos, a ambos lados de los de la arquera, que mantenía los suyos doblados y al lado de su cabeza. Frotó su pecho levemente sobre la espalda de la chica, notando el fuerte rubor que recorrió sus pómulos y la forma en que sus párpados se cerraron apenas.

-Arty- susurró con delicadeza contra su oído, deslizando lentamente una de sus manos por el vientre de la mujer, que, con su piel erizada por las placenteras sensaciones, dejo pasar el apodo por una vez-. Con esa carita preciosa que estas poniendo y esa vocecita tan tierna que tienes ¿Cómo se supone que logre sobrevivir cuando el día llegue y tengamos que levantarnos de la cama?

Los ojos de la heroína se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida por la extraña pero seductora declaración ¿Ese era el mismo Wally West que se la pasaba diciendo idioteces todo el día y que la llevaba hasta el borde de la histeria cada vez que tenía la oportunidad? Porque hasta hace unas horas, hubiera jurado que era algo imposible que palabras tan dulces pudieran salir de la boca del Guardián de la Bahía, incluso que era algo antinatural que pudiera hacer explotar el mundo. Tendría que replantarse a fondo que tanto conocía a ese hombre que ahora estaba besando su sien con delicadeza.

Sonrió con traviesa timidez, antes de volver a alzar sus argentinos ojos hasta los jades de Wally.

-Tengo una idea- murmuró con voz muy bajita, íntima, que despertó la curiosidad del mayor. Con una sonrisa, éste se inclinó hasta quedar su oído justo frente a los labios de la arquera, tan cerca que éstos lo rozaron al hablar-, no nos levantemos nunca de esta cama y sigamos besándonos para siempre ¿Qué te parece?

Wally abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y giró su rostro para ver a la rubia de frente, dudando si había oído bien o si se había imaginado esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Artemisa. Ésta sonrió abiertamente al ver la expresión descolocada del pelirrojo y le dio un juguetón beso en la punta de la nariz, obligando al mayor a colocar una pequeña sonrisa en su aún desencajado rostro.

-Me parece que eso ha sonado muy cursi- respondió sin más, saliendo lentamente se su asombro. Ella gruño y frunció el ceño, enfurruñada repentinamente.

-Me estoy juntando demasiado contigo- explicó con tono de pesar y él tuvo que ahogar una sonora carcajada, que igualmente salió entre dientes.

-Podemos juntarnos más aún, te lo aseguro- ronroneó en su oído, recuperando su tono malicioso.

La arquera tragó saliva antes de bajar la vista y colocar sus brazos bajo su cabeza para poder ubicarla más cómodamente, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer por el bienestar de su mente y ritmo cardíaco, era no preguntarse a que se refería precisamente el pelirrojo con aquel comentario.

Con una sonrisa ladina, Wally llevó sus labios hasta un poco más atrás del oído de Artemisa, sacando de su paso la espesa cascada de oro que caía desordenada por su espalda y dando un suave beso en su nuca, justo donde el cabello nacía, dio otro beso un poco más abajo, ampliando su sonrisa al oír suspirar a la chica temblorosamente.

Artemisa sintió su piel erizarse bajo los cálidos labios del velocista, que hacían un serpenteante camino por su nuca con besos ligeramente húmedos que no la molestaban en lo más mínimo, sino que la obligaban a cerrar los ojos por lo relajantes que eran, regalándole un agradable cosquilleo en su piel y estómago.

Soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer cuando los dientes del pelirrojo se presionaron con un poco de fuerza la unión de su cuello y hombro. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir su húmeda lengua deslizarse sobre la zona afectada con lentitud. Podía apreciar el roce de sus manos en su cintura, tomándola con algo de fuerza, aunque lentamente fueron subiendo por su espalda, acariciando suavemente en algunas partes y presionando con firmeza en otras. A Artemisa le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta que le estaba dando un masaje.

-Wally- soltó con voz suave, sintiéndose inmensamente relajada por el movimiento circular que los dedos del pelirrojo estaban haciendo en sus omóplatos. El aludido sonrió de forma calma y deslizó sus labios por la piel de su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, donde dejo un suave beso. Miró con ternura la sonrisa que dio la rubia y volvió a bajar hasta sus hombros, dando más besos sobre la tersa y cálida piel.

Atrapó un poco de la piel con sus dientes, sólo para soltarla y dar un beso en el lugar afectado en cuanto Artemisa soltó un sonido de queja. Fue bajando por la línea de su columna con besos y suaves mordidas, notando la piel erizada bajo sus labios y manos y sintiendo los estremecimientos de la arquera cada vez que sus dedos presionaban juguetonamente sobre la piel de sus costillas, haciéndole cosquillas y disfrutando las pequeñas carcajadas que la rubia ahogaba en la almohada. Ella le dio una pequeña patada con la pierna derecha y él decidió parar.

Su mirada se oscureció levemente cuando sus labios llegaron al final zona lumbar, ahí donde la curva de sus nalgas nacía, firme y prominente. Tragó saliva con dureza, teniendo una guerra interna sobre si debía o no comprobar si ese hermoso trasero se sentía tan terso y firme como se veía.

-Toca ahí y te castraré- amenazó la arquera, notando como una de las cálidas manos del mayor se deslizaba disimuladamente por uno de sus costados hasta su cadera. Estaba ruborizada de una forma escandalosa, abochornada por la silenciosa y descarada observación que Wally estaba haciendo de su trasero.

No le sorprendió el que él se echara a reír por culpa del comentario, pero eso no quería decir que no le molestara y avergonzara aún más.

-¡Wally!- lo que si le sorprendió, por otro lado, fue el hecho de que le diera esa fuerte y algo dolorosa mordida en su nalga derecha.

-Eso pasa por retarme, Hermosa- dijo el aludido, alzando la cabeza y mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con enojo.

-Entonces te reto a cerrar la boca ¿Qué te parece?

Wally rio entre dientes antes de, para alivio de la heroína, alejarse de su cuerpo.

Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el otro volvió a darla vuelta de un ágil movimiento, posicionándose entre sus piernas arqueadas.

-Creo que paso- susurró, bajando hasta una de las rodillas de la rubia. Le dedicó una mirada sensual antes de darle un suave beso en la articulación-. Porque si no, no podré hacer esto.

Acto seguido, fue subiendo lentamente por la bronceada y tonificada pierna, dando lentas lamidas y mordidas firmes, aunque no dolorosas. Deslizó su boca entreabierta por la piel hasta llegar a la parte interna del muslo, dejando un camino húmedo y lleno de promesas oscuras a su paso, sonrió entre enternecido y divertido al oír el respingo que dio la arquera al sentir como daba una mordida un poco más abajo que la pelvis. Ella trató de cerrar las piernas, pero él la detuvo tomándola de las rodillas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros. Lamió la unión de su pierna y pelvis, humedeciendo levemente las braguitas azules y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios ante lo cálido y húmedo que se apreciaba el ambiente allí abajo.

La mujer se removió nerviosa y trato de bajar las piernas de los anchos hombros del pelirrojo, pero él la detuvo, colocando ambos brazos bajo el cuerpo de Artemisa y alzándola ligeramente, dejándola en una posición expuesta.

-W-Wally, no…- trató de alejarlo, empujándolo con una mano, pero sólo consiguió que el mayor subiera más y diera otra mordida.

Un estremecimiento curvó su columna y le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par cuando sintió una leve, pero notable, presión en su entrepierna. Ronroneó de placer inconscientemente mientras los labios del pelirrojo jugaban con su húmeda braguita, acariciando justo sobre esa parte tan sensible en la mujer. Se estremeció nuevamente cuando la cálida lengua de mayor se deslizó firmemente por esa zona.

Se ruborizó fuertemente al sentir como la lengua del mayor prodigaba más caricias a su entrepierna, haciéndole atragantarse con sus quejas y que de su boca sólo salieran sonidos ininteligibles y guturales. Cerró los ojos, avergonzada, y volvió a tratar de empujar al héroe, ganándose un gruñido de molestia y la sensación de algo firme rozando con irreverente fuerza sobre sus bragas. Jadeó por la sorpresa y el placer al notar que se trataba de uno de los dedos de Wally.

Los labios del pelirrojo dejaron su intimidad por el momento, subiendo lentamente por su vientre terso y levemente musculoso, hasta llegar al ombligo de la rubia. Dibujó círculos con su lengua alrededor de esa pequeña oquedad, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara y ella suspirara de forma baja y deseosa mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la cabellera del de ojos verdes. Jaló sus cabellos y dio un fuerte gemido, mezcla de sorpresa y placer, cuando su lengua dio una embestida al interior de su ombligo al igual que sus dedos sobre la húmeda tela de sus bragas. En algún momento que ella no pudo recordar, él había bajado sus piernas de sus anchos hombros, y aprovechando su reciente libertad, ésta se abrazó fuertemente a las caderas del mayor.

Entreabrió sus vidriosos ojos, sólo para volver a cerrarlos fuertemente y echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos del héroe rozaron su punto G sobre la tela.

-¡W-Wally!- gimió temblorosamente, curvando ahora su espalda ante la pequeña mordida que el otro dejó en su vientre.

El aludido lamió sobre la zona mordida antes de subir a devorar los labios de la mujer con pasión, mordía sus labios y lamía todo a su alcance con todo el deseo y la lujuria que había despertado en su interior el simple hecho de oír su nombre en uno de los gemidos de Artemisa.

Ella no podía hacer mucho ante la agresividad del pelirrojo, sólo se limitaba a responder lo mejor que podía en su estado de sorpresa, y a ahogar gemidos agudos y suspiros desfallecidos en la boca del otro, ya que a ese dedo entre sus piernas se le había sumado un compañero en algún momento y no paraban de moverse desvergonzadamente sobre su clítoris, haciendo que oleadas de electrizante placer recorrieran su espalda y le hicieran curvar su cuerpo involuntariamente.

Wally bajó con lentitud por su mentón entre besos, oyendo claramente los gemidos que Artemisa soltaba cada vez que sus dedos tocaban ese sensible punto en su cuerpo. No podía evitar sentirse excitado por la forma en que la mujer lo abrazaba entre sus piernas, a la vez que se frotaba de forma inconsciente contra su cuerpo. La calidez y suavidad de la piel de la heroína era casi embriagadora, lo volvía loco de deseo el sentirla erizarse bajo sus manos y labios. Éstos últimos se deslizaban suavemente por la piel de su cuello, bajando hasta su clavícula, la cual llenó de besos y mordidas. Artemisa gimió, pero no supo si era por las atenciones en su clavícula o por la forma en que sus dedos habían acelerado la velocidad sobre su sensible clítoris, tal vez fuera una mezcla de ambos.

Lamió la hondonada de su clavícula y sumó un dedo más a sus caricias. Sonrió divertido al ver la forma en que los argentos ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par ante esa última acción.

-Wally- suspiró con suavidad, abrazándose con fuerza al cuello del mayor, su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia y no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido que hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, quien estaba ahora lamiendo de forma desvergonzada sus pezones por sobre la ropa, humedeciéndolos y excitándolos con cada roce, al igual que hacía entre sus piernas.

La fricción a través de la ropa era, aunque un poco dolorosa, también sumamente satisfactoria, y eso la rubia lo evidenciaba no sólo en gemidos, sino también mediante la fuerza con la que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel del mayor, dejando arañazos que no se irían luego de una simple ducha, sino que eran tan profundos que algunos de ellos amenazaban con comenzar a sangrar de un momento a otro.

Dolían. Y Wally se lo hizo saber a su compañera a través de una mordida en su pezón izquierdo y una fuerte embestida de sus dedos, haciendo que miles de pequeñas e intensas corrientes de electricidad corrieran por sus terminaciones nerviosas y que un fuerte grito brotara de sus labios.

El pelirrojo sonrió al reconocer aquel grito como un cúmulo pre-orgásmico, y con un brillo lascivo y divertido en sus verdes ojos, alejo sus dedos de su entrepierna con suavidad y separó su boca del tieso pezón que estaba saboreando. Rio al ver el brillo de confusión en los ojos de plata liquida de Artemisa, mientras trataba de calmar su agitada respiración. Sus ojos se oscurecieron notablemente cuando recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, notando lo sensual que se veía con su bronceada piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, que la hacía ver suave y brillante; lo extrañamente incitante que le resultaba el movimiento de su vientre y pecho al subir y bajar con su agitada respiración, y lo terriblemente atractivos que se veían los rojos pétalos de ceibo que la rubia tenia por labios, hinchados y brillantes por los besos.

La muchacha logró enfocarlo con la mirada y, tan pronto como lo hizo, le dedicó una mirada furiosa, insultándolo mentalmente por haber detenido el viaje que su cuerpo estaba haciendo hasta el cielo. Él pareció entender el mensaje, ya que rio entre dientes, divertido, antes de llevar ambas manos hasta la cintura de la heroína y bajar su rostro a la altura de los suyos, uniéndolos en un suave beso.

Artemisa recibió el beso sorprendida, aunque de buena gana. Se había esperado que fuera igual de voraz y hambriento que todos los anteriores, pero el cambio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Su cuerpo tembló cuando las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaron con lentitud por su piel, en dirección al broche de su sujetador, sobre el que bailaron suavemente, acariciándolo.

Se separó repentinamente de los suaves labios del pelirrojo, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un brillo de sorpresa y bochorno en ellos. Sentía sus mejillas arder, y el hecho de que el velocista le estuviera mirando con esa mirada verde y profunda no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

Las manos de Wally se quedaron quietas en su espalda y sus labios se curvaron levemente y de forma amena, sus ojos se dulcificaron notablemente, lo que hizo que una voz en el fuero interno de la arquera diera un gran "Awww" y se derritiera todo tipo de resistencia que hubiera planeado tener.

-¿Muy rápido?- preguntó él, su voz sonó apenas temblorosa, lo que sólo logro que la chica diera una pequeña sonrisa y negara con la cabeza.

-De hecho, un poco lento- susurró, sólo por no perder la costumbre de pincharlo, aunque el comentario no pareció molestarlo en lo más mínimo, sino que sus ojos brillaron con gracia.

Se separó de ella y se sentó en posición de loto sobre la cama, acto seguido, la tomo de las caderas y la arrastró con juguetona brusquedad hasta sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Su sonrisa ensanchó al oír la risa aniñada de la mujer.

-Me estas matando- gruño, hablando contra la piel de su cuello y disfrutando de su sutil y particular aroma, sintiendo que era tan familiar en su vida, que no concebiría un sólo día sin él.

-No seas exagerado- reprochó la rubia, reprimiendo su deseo de poner los ojos en blanco y ocultando apenas lo mucho que aquel comentario había hecho subir sus niveles de nerviosismo.

Wally rio entre dientes y besó la unión de su cuello y hombro. Disfrutó la sensación de calidez que le daban los brazos de la rubia al colocarse sobre sus hombros y estrecharlo delicadamente contra ella. Vaciló por un segundo antes de tomar ambos lados del broche de su sujetador. Jaló con suavidad, pero no logró que cedieran, volvió a jalar y soltó una maldición.

Artemisa sonrió, divertida, sintiendo los movimientos enérgicos que Wally hacía en su espalda y oyendo las maldiciones en voz baja que le estaba dedicando al broche de su sujetador.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- soltó, mirando a los ojos a la rubia, con un tono de frustración en la voz, aunque a Artemisa no se le escapó el brillo divertido en sus ojos verdes y la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban apenas hacia arriba.

Artemisa rio suavemente.

-Pues si no lo haces estas completamente ciego- comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Un gran semental conquistador, que está siendo derrotado por el broche de un sostén... Sí, claro que no tiene nada de gracia- finalizó, riendo levemente.

Él frunció el entrecejo por un segundo, sólo para relajarlo y darle una sonrisa torcida y picarona que le causo mala espina a la heroína.

-Yo no dije nada de ser un semental, Hermosa- susurró, alzando sus labios hasta quedar a la altura de los de ella y poder rozarlos suavemente. Artemisa se ruborizó con suavidad, pero no alejo la vista de los verdes ojos del pelirrojo, que dejo un suave beso en su boca antes de continuar- ¿En qué clase de cosas está pensando esa cabecita tuya?

Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se alejó de sus labios un poco.

-Cállate de una vez y termina el trabajo- refunfuñó, bajando la vista y con un rubor aún más notable en su rostro, para goce del velocista-. Tienes que desengancharlos, no arrancarlos- le informó en un susurro avergonzado.

Wally la miró con el ceño fruncido por un minuto, antes de darse cuenta que se refería a su sostén. Con una mueca de suma concentración que daba risa, se dedicó a buscar a tientas los broches, ya que consideraba vergonzoso el mirar por sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que lo había hecho bien. Tal vez fuera cierto que tenía una vasta experiencia en eso de chicas desnudas, pero eso no quería decir que fuera él quien les sacara los sostenes, de hecho algunas veces ni llevaban. Tampoco quería decir que fuera lo mismo con Artemisa. Con las otras chicas con las que había estado, sólo buscaba placer animal, algo rápido. Con la heroína, se sentía íntimo, expuesto y nervioso, tremendamente nervioso.

Y eso se notaba en la forma en que sus manos temblaron ligeramente sobre la piel de su espalda justo después de haber desabrochado su sujetador con éxito. Con lentitud, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, sobre los que descendieron delicadamente, acariciando la suave piel y arrastrando consigo las tiras de su sostén. Sonrió con ternura al sentir a la mujer temblar ligeramente sobre su regazo, e instintivamente sus brazos volaron a envolverla en un cálido abrazo, mientras dejaba un casto y tranquilizador beso en su frente, lo que menos quería era que Artemisa le tuviera miedo o algo de ese estilo ahora, aunque sabía que eso era difícil siendo su primera vez. La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos ante ese pensamiento.

Artemisa suspiró con suavidad contra el cuello del pelirrojo, abrazándose a sí misma y sintiéndose agradecida por la pequeña pausa. Sabía que aquel nerviosismo que se estaba apoderando de ella era totalmente irracional, no es como si Wally fuera a hacerle daño o algo así, pero no podía evitar relacionar los nervios, la vergüenza y esa sensación de vulnerabilidad que en esos momentos sentía, con el recuerdo de los entrenamientos y las torturas que su padre la sometía de pequeña. Tembló al recordar los golpes y las fracturas.

Su piel se erizó al sentir las manos de Wally acariciando reconfortantemente la piel de su espalda.

-Tú sabes que nunca te lastimaría como él- susurró, volviendo a besar su frente y estrechándola aún más contra sí.

Artemisa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Wally la conociera a tal nivel como para saber exactamente que estaba pensando. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por sus labios y un brillo de alegría y ternura se apodero de sus ojos al notar cuanto la conocía en realidad. Ruborizada y con aquel brillo en los ojos, que en otro momento la hubiera avergonzado, alzó el rostro y unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Los labios de Artemisa se movían con cadencia, con una suavidad que le causaba ternura y que siguió gustoso. Llevó su mano derecha hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con la misma suavidad con la que besaba los labios de la arquera. Sintió como ella descruzaba sus brazos y los dejaba a cada lado de su cuerpo, diciéndole en silencio que podía continuar. No se hizo de rogar y terminó de sacarle el sostén, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación con un movimiento teatral, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella ni por un segundo.

Soltó un ronco gruñido de excitación cuando sus duros pezones rozaron su pecho, dejando una marca invisible y caliente en su piel. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello, acariciando su cabello y pegándose por completo a él, incitándolo inconscientemente. Sus senos, suaves pero a la vez firmes frotándose contra su pecho con cada respiración lo volvían loco, se sentía lleno de deseo y lascivia, su cuerpo entero se volvía mucho más sensible ante ese roce, y por la forma en que Artemisa se estremeció y gimió dentro del beso, ella no estaba en un estado muy diferente.

La tomó de las caderas y la estrechó contra él con fuerza, provocando que ambos gimieran ante la oleada de placer que los recorrió al rozarse sus intimidades sobre la ropa. Los movimientos de sus labios volvieron a tomar aquel ritmo profundo, agresivo y lleno de deseo, ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo y jaló de él con suavidad, él, en respuesta, adentró su lengua en esa cálida y acogedora cueva, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba la de su compañera, que se envolvió con la suya casi de inmediato.

Sus lenguas se movían con fiereza entre ellas, luchando, pero cambiaban el ritmo intercaladamente, volviéndose más suave y romántico en ocasiones.

Una de las manos del pelirrojo bajo hasta el trasero de la arquera, ejerciendo una leve pero notable presión sobre su nalga izquierda. Artemisa dio un pequeño brinco, sorprendida, antes de alejar su rostro del velocista para dedicarle un gesto de reproche.

_**"Vuelve a hacerlo y te mato"**_ Artemisa no dijo nada, pero su mirada expresaba perfectamente sus pensamientos.

Pensó por una milésimo de segundo en que tanto estaba arriesgando su vida al hacer esto, pero decidió que, ya que la rubia lo iba a matar a golpes apenas llegara la mañana, haría que valiera la pena.

Con una sonrisa ladina y traviesa y un brillo burlón en sus ojos, llevó ahora su otra mano hasta su trasero y apretó ambas nalgas con descaro, sólo para atraerla hacia él un segundo después y volver a plantarle un voraz beso en los labios.

Artemisa tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida ante las acciones tan desvergonzadas de su compañero, que había vuelto a adentrar su lengua en su boca y la movía con firmeza contra la suya. Podía sentir como fuego ardiente cada fracción de sus pieles que entraban en contacto, más, irónicamente, las partes de sus anatomías de las que más consiente se encontraba, eran aquellas que aún estaban siendo cubiertas por tela. La erección de Wally se sentía dura y caliente aún con un pantalón de por medio, y, por lo poco que sabía de esas cosas, se le antojaba algo realmente doloroso...

... Y que bien le venía para una pequeña venganza...

Con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, impulso su cuerpo con firmeza hacia adelante, frotándose contra ese duro con fuerza. Wally se separó abruptamente de sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y soltando un gutural gruñido, mezcla de placer y dolor.

-Por Dios, Artemisa, no hagas eso- pidió, o más bien rogó, con voz ronca, enfocando con sus dilatados ojos los plateados y en apariencia inocentes de la arquera.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, fingiendo una voz aniñada e inclinando la cabeza levemente, haciendo que el miembro del pelirrojo palpitara dolorosamente por la inocencia en su rostro- ¿Esto?- preguntó, volviendo a repetir la acción con mayor ímpetu, soltando ella un suspiro en esta ocasión.

Wally gruño de forma animal, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la arquera, que dio una sonrisa torcida antes de regresar a su máscara de falsa inocencia, agregándole ahora un tenue rubor a sus mejillas.

-Vas a matarme, mujer- gruño, tomándola de la cintura con la intención de detenerla. Artemisa sonrió traviesa al notar que la presión de sus manos sobre ella era prácticamente nula.

Tomó un ritmo de embestidas constante, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de fricción piel con piel, cerrando los ojos de forma involuntaria, abrumada por el placer y soltando suaves y femeninos suspiros. El pelirrojo, por su parte, gruñía con fuerza, de forma salvaje, tratando de decidir si el roce de sus intimidades le resultaba más placentero que doloroso o al revés. Sus pezones se deslizaban contra su pecho de una forma que lo estaba volviendo loco y estaba nublando su raciocinio velozmente. Con un gutural gruñido, se inclinó sobre la rubia, atacando su cuello de arriba a abajo con besos y mordidas que dejaban huellas rojizas en su piel, junto con promesas oscuras y llenas de deseo. Alzó su mirada, viendo su rostro de reojo, satisfecho al ver sus párpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos en una mueca de placer increíblemente incitante, acompañada por un fuerte y profundo rubor.

-_**¡Ah!**_\- la rubia soltó un pequeño pero notorio gemido cuando él mordió la piel uno de sus hombros, a lo que ella lo castigo juntando con más fuerza sus cuerpos. Una de sus manos bajo hasta su abultada entrepierna, con la intención de acariciarla por sobre la tela, pero los largos dedos del velocista se envolvieron en su muñeca antes de que llegará a su objetivo.

Wally se alejó de su cuello, alzando su rostro hasta el de ella y esperando a que los ojos de la rubia se abrieran. Luego de unos treinta segundos, sus párpados se separaron con pesadez, mostrando esos hermosos orbes plateados, vidriosos y nublados por el placer. Parpadeó, algo confundida por unos segundos, antes de dedicarle una de esas sonrisas de niña traviesa que sólo él y tal vez su madre conociera.

-Te lo advierto, Artemisa- amenazó con su voz ronca y baja, dedicándole una mirada severa, aunque ella supo distinguir el deseo turbando el fondo de sus ojos-, si no te detienes, no te aseguro que vaya a poder controlarme.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de la mujer ante aquellas palabras, mientras el rubor en su rostro se intensificaba. Su máscara se descompuso por una fracción de segundo, aunque logró recuperar su expresión traviesa casi de inmediato; pero el cambio no pasó desapercibido por West.

Curvó su espalda, pegando sus cuerpos nuevamente de una manera que a Wally se le antojo tanto sensual como salvaje. Acercó sus rostros hasta que sólo estuvieron separados por escasos tres centímetros.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero a un hombre que se controle?- susurró con voz suave, antes de atrapar su labio inferior, carnoso y ligeramente áspero, entre sus dientes.

Un gruñido animal brotó de su pecho, y, con un movimiento veloz que Artemisa ni siquiera logró registrar, la colocó en el colchón, cerniéndose sobre ella e inmovilizándola al sostenerla con las muñecas sobre su cabeza. La rubia parpadeó desorientada por un momento, antes de dedicarle una mirada sorprendida al pelirrojo situado entre sus piernas, que la miraba desde la mayor altura que le permitían sus brazos anchos y musculosos -uno apoyado a un lado del pecho de la rubia y el otro sujetando sus muñecas firmemente-, con un brillo deseoso y peligroso en sus verdes ojos, que recorrieron con gula el voluptuoso cuerpo de la arquera, relamiéndose los labios cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus bronceados pechos, que subían y bajaban notoriamente al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor que los hacía ver suaves y brillantes, coronados por unas pequeñas cumbres rosáceas erectas y sensibles, terriblemente excitantes. Se obligó a continuar descendiendo, acariciando con sus ojos el plano vientre de la heroína, las curvas enloquecedoras de su cintura y caderas, donde emitió un gruñido de reprobación al ver aquel pedazo de tela azul que parecía estar haciéndole burla entre las piernas de la rubia. Frunció el ceño, mirando con odio ésas malditas y sensuales bragas.

Alejo la vista, avergonzada ante el escrutinio que el pelirrojo estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo, otra vez una sensación de nerviosismo se apodero de su ser, aunque no eran los mismos nervios que había sentido antes. No tenía miedo, pero la vergüenza la estaba matando.

-W-Wally- lo llamó, tartamudeando notoriamente, y se odió por ello. Tragó saliva cuando los oscurecidos ojos del héroe cayeron sobre ella-. No me veas así, por favor.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era pura lascivia y malas intenciones y redujo el espacio que los separaba a unos escasos cinco centímetros. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir el peso de aquella mirada y aquel cuerpo sobre ella.

-¿Ahora tienes vergüenza?- ironizó, llevando su mano libre hasta uno de sus pechos desnudos, provocando que Artemisa soltara una exclamación de sorpresa ante el repentino contacto sobre esa zona tan sensible. Wally ensanchó su sonrisa debido a su reacción-. En verdad eres increíble, Hermosa.

Buscó con sus labios los de la heroína, moviéndolos lenta y profundamente contra los inertes de ella. Se le antojó divertido el intento de resistencia por parte de la arquera al negarse a corresponderle el beso, pero también le molestaba, así que ejerció, nuevamente, una leve presión en su pecho, haciendo que ella abriera los labios para soltar un pequeño jadeo y él aprovecho la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua entre éstos, recorriendo su cálida cavidad bucal lenta pero firmemente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía en toda la noche, y sin dejar un sólo rincón sin explorar.

Artemisa se retorcía debajo del pelirrojo, intentando liberar sus muñecas y labios de su agarre, más sólo conseguía causar que sus cuerpos se frotaran de forma salvaje y arrítmica, pero que provocaba que un hormigueo delicioso se extendiera por sus seres, causando que se estremecieran simultáneamente.

El pelirrojo dio una suave mordida a su labio inferior antes de liberar su boca por completo. Bajó lentamente por la curva de su cuello, dejando besos y mordidas por cada centímetro de piel que encontrara, ante lo que la rubia cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios. Sintió un contacto húmedo sobre su clavícula y supo que era la cálida lengua del pelirrojo, que comenzó un lento camino de descenso por su pecho.

Una sonrisa que se podía clasificar como ansiosa se extendió por su rostro cuando llegó al nacimiento de sus pechos, aunque restauró su semblante serio para depositar un beso en la tersa piel de su pecho derecho, mientras los dedos de su mano se deslizaban suavemente sobre el pezón del izquierdo.

-_**¡Ngh!**_\- Artemisa se estremeció y soltó un gemido ahogado, el cual se le antojó irremediablemente excitante a oídos del pelirrojo.

Sus uñas se enterraron en las palmas de sus manos y un sonoro gemido, mezcla de placer y sorpresa, brotó de sus labios al sentir como su excitado y rojizo pezón era apresado suavemente por los dientes del pelirrojo. Éste sonrió en su fuero interno, orgulloso ante la reacción de la rubia, y, deseoso de oír más de esos sensuales sonidos por parte de la arquera, envolvió aquel caramelito con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo suavemente, jalando un poco de él hasta la punta para luego volver a adentrarlo en su boca, provocando que la heroína gimoteara de placer y curvara su espalda levemente, en un ofrecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. Presionó levemente el pezón derecho con sus dedos, imitando el movimiento que sus labios hacían sobre su compañero, y disfrutando del suave gemidito que la rubia soltó, junto a la presión que sus piernas estaban haciendo en sus caderas al abrazarse a él con cierta desesperación.

Artemisa se retorció de placer ante la exquisita tortura a la que el pelirrojo la estaba sometiendo. Todas esas sensaciones hacían que su excitación estuviera al límite, se sentía húmeda en su femineidad, deseosa por atención. Un cosquilleo hasta ahora desconocido se extendía desde su sexo hasta todo su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer notoriamente. Wally dio un suave y, ciertamente, tierno beso en su pezón.

Impaciente, estrechó aún más entre sus piernas las caderas de Wally y, con movimientos firmes, comenzó a frotar su entrepierna contra el mayor, notando en el acto que él no estaba en condiciones diferentes, ya que podía sentir perfectamente la dureza de su miembro a través del pantalón. Gimió de placer al sentir aquella firmeza contra esa sensible zona, y, aunque el deseo, la excitación y el placer no la dejaban concentrarse del todo, estuvo bastante segura de haber oído un ronco gemido brotar del fondo de la garganta de su compañero, que respondió a sus caricias con una enérgica embestida. Artemisa gimió algo ronca al sentir el contacto intensificarse y echó su cabeza hacia atrás con su rostro descompuesto en una mueca de infinito placer.

-_**¡W-Wally!**_\- jadeó, sonrojada y apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos entreabiertos. En respuesta recibió otra deliciosamente brusca embestida por sobre la ropa y una mordida en su pezón. La mano que había estado acariciando el otro sensible caramelito comenzó a descender lentamente por la tersa piel, sintiéndola erizada bajo las yemas de sus dedos, hasta llegar a la espalda baja de la rubia, ayudándola a responder sus embestidas.

La humedad de la arquera no le pasó desapercibida a pesar de estar usando aquel pantalón de jean -que se había vuelto una especie de auto castigo en esos momentos-, pues su calidez traspasaba la tela, haciendo que su pene palpitara dolorosamente, deseoso de sentir piel contra piel ese calor abrazador y pecaminoso.

-_**¡A-ah!**_\- un gemido ronco escapó de los labios de la chica cuando los roces se hicieron constantes, acompañados por mordidas y lamidas voraces en cada uno de sus pezones. A Wally no le costó reconocer aquello como un anticipo de que su orgasmo estaba cerca, así que, a regañadientes, se alejó de la rubia, depositándola suavemente sobre la cama y contemplando su rostro, ligeramente embobado. Sus labios entreabiertos y jadeantes, su tez sonrosada, sus ojos vidriosos y apenas pudiendo mantenerse abiertos, junto al subir y bajar frenético de su pecho y la visión de su piel perlada por el sudor, todo lo impulsaba a tomarla de inmediato, con una fuerza y salvajismo que, sabía, la haría gritar de placer toda la noche...

Sin embargo, él nunca sería capaz de ser tan brusco con su hermosa arquera, mucho menos en su primera vez. Así que tuvo que respirar hondo por unos segundos y hacer oídos sordos a la voz de su libido gritando frustrada en su subconsciente, antes de continuar.

Se inclinó nuevamente sobre la mujer, soltando sus manos y buscando ahora sus labios, sobre los que dejó un casto pero duradero beso al que ella correspondió torpemente. Lentamente, fue bajando por su cuerpo, repartiendo los mismos besos cálidos y superficiales por toda la piel que hubiera a su alcance mientras sus manos acompañaban su camino de descenso perfilando la femenina silueta, sonrió mentalmente al sentir una de las manos de la chica acariciar su espalda y hombro. El vientre de Artemisa tembló cuando lamió con lentitud sobre el ombligo, y rio por ello antes de seguir bajando. Se detuvo en el borde de la tela de las, tan odiadas por él, bragas, tomándose un segundo antes de jalar de ella con los dientes. Sintió que el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremecía ligera pero notablemente ante su acción, más la rubia no protesto ni aparto o empujo con la mano sobre su hombro, lo que tomó como una señal de que podía continuar.

Con cuidado de no poner nerviosa a la arquera, pero tampoco queriendo dejar de lado el erotismo de la situación, llevo sus manos hasta sus muslos, desde donde comenzó a ascender lentamente, acariciando con suavidad la tersa piel y disfrutando los movimientos nerviosos y posiblemente involuntarios que las piernas de la de ojos plata hacían, mientras su boca traviesa se encargaba de besar por sobre la tela cada lugar que ésta ocultara, provocando que la rubia se ruborizara escandalosamente. Los dedos de sus manos de adentraron en el espacio entre la piel de la mujer y los tirantes de la braguita, jalando levemente de ellos. Artemisa soltó un pequeño y ahogado jadeo.

Wally alzó la vista hasta el rostro de la rubia, y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido al ver el nerviosismo en éste, que se evidenciaba a través del furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, la forma en que mordía fuertemente su labio inferior y, más que nada, por aquel brillo entre dudoso e impaciente que había en sus argentos ojos.

-Tan bonita- suspiró, con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella lo oyera. Artemisa dio un pequeño y gracioso respingo, antes de alejar la vista avergonzada.

Wally ensanchó su sonrisa enternecida y depositó un suave beso sobre la piel de su vientre bajo, que se estremeció involuntariamente para su sorpresa y para bochorno de la chica. Respiró hondo, tomando paciencia y tratando de no ser brusco con ella o dejarse llevar por su velocidad "acostumbrada".

Subió hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre, donde comenzó a lamer con suavidad, al tiempo que deslizaba lentamente ese odiado pedacito de tela, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa y erizada piel de sus muslos y rodillas, notando como cerraba sus piernas apenas terminó de quitarle la ropa interior. Desde el lugar donde estaba podía sentir a la perfección el acelerado palpitar de su corazón y los estremecimientos en su cuerpo, lo que le hizo sonreír con picardía.

Ascendió hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, donde dio un suave beso en su ardiente mejilla, y luego dio otro en la hondonada de su oído, exhalando su aliento juguetonamente sobre éste. Artemisa se estremeció de nueva cuenta y presionó aún más sus muslos, cerrándole el paso.

-_**Arty**_\- suspiró su nombre suavemente, sintiendo la respiración de la rubia acelerarse de forma notoria, provocándole una sonrisa de ternura antes de continuar hablando con voz ronca y masculina-, no estés nerviosa, no voy a hacerte nada malo…- su semblante tomó cierta seriedad mientras una de sus grandes manos se colaba entre las rodillas y muslos de la mujer, con lentitud, haciendo que su piel cosquilleara ante el casi desconocido contacto en aquella parte. Artemisa soltó un suspiro tembloroso de nervios y cerró sus ojos.

Wally depositó un beso hambriento, pero cálido, en su largo cuello, aunque en respuesta obtuvo una presión mayor por parte de sus muslos. El pelirrojo parpadeó, entre frustrado y enternecido, antes de hacer un suave camino de besos por su sonrojado rostro hasta llegar a esos suaves y adictivos labios.

La rubia tembló de forma notable, sintiendo la mano del de ojos verdes asiéndose a su pierna, despertando un calor significativo en aquella parte de su cuerpo. La barba de Wally –que no debía de tener más de dos días- le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas, al igual que sus labios sobre los suyos, trató de alejarse un poco, pero él siguió el movimiento de su rostro y recargó un poco más de su peso sobre ella. No tenía idea si sabía cuánto le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo presionando el suyo, pero si era el caso, lo maldecía por saber perfectamente como desarmarla de aquella forma.

Le provocaba cierta ternura el que Wally creyera que temía porque la lastimara. Eso ya no le era un obstáculo, sabía perfectamente que nunca haría algo por herirla, más allá de una que otra broma. Sin embargo, lo que si la tenía completamente horrorizada era esa estúpida vocecita que la llamaba desde la profundidad de su mente, pinchándola constantemente con frases diseñadas para ponerla más y más nerviosa.

_**"Esto sólo es otra aventura de una noche para él, nada más".**_

Sintió su estómago encogerse de pánico ante aquel pensamiento, aunque pronto esa reacción cambio de significado cuando la otra mano del velocista tomo su rodilla. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentirlo tomar ambas piernas y separarlas lentamente. Avergonzada como estaba, sólo atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tratar de ignorar el peso de las caderas del mayor entre sus muslos.

Los dedos del pelirrojo se deslizaron con la intensidad del fuego por sus muslos, presionándolos con firmeza, al igual que con su cadera. Tomó ésta última con fuerza y la alzó, rozando la sensible y húmeda piel contra el áspero jean. Artemisa soltó un gritito ahogado de sorpresa al sentir aquella fricción en esa zona inexplorada.

Wally soltó un gruñido gutural al oírla, excitado por sentir la humedad enloquecedora de la heroína y deseando con fuerza el poder adentrarse en aquella cálida gruta de una vez por todas. Pero, sabía que si tenía paciencia, podía disfrutar aún más que actuando por puro impulso... y, en este momento, de lo que más quería disfrutar era de escuchar a Artemisa gritar su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos.

Presionó sus labios sobre los húmedos de la rubia, notando nuevamente su reaciedad a abrirlos. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, llevó una de las manos que había en sus caderas hasta la nuca de la muchacha, tomándola con algo de brusquedad y acercando aún más su rostro al de él. Sintió el cuerpo femenino contonearse debajo del suyo, tratando vanamente de alejarse.

Debía admitir que le desconcertaba un poco esta jornada de pasión. Estaba acostumbrado al sexo casual, a aventuras de una noche, sin números de celular, sin nombres, sin mayores sorpresas o emociones, y, sobre todo, sin futuro. Había tenido muchas mujeres debajo de él, y a pesar de su vasta experiencia sexual, nunca había sentido aquella tendencia de cambiar de ánimo de forma tan impredecible, no había experimentado con anterioridad esta mutabilidad que estaba viviendo.

Sabía a la perfección que Artemisa no sería, bajo ningún concepto, como todas su aventurillas. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sorprenderse con cada cambio actitud de la rubia. Y su bipolaridad parecía ser extrañamente contagiosa para él, que no podía evitar tornarse agresivo -a su muy sensual manera- ahora, mientras la heroína enterraba sus dientes en su labio inferior, repentinamente salvaje. Se separó de su rostro cuando un sabor metálico inundó su boca, notando el ligero tirón que su labio sufrió al no ser liberado de inmediato por Artemisa, y el sordo escozor que se apoderó de él segundos después.

Parpadeó descolocado por un momento, antes de enfocar su mirada en el rostro de la rubia debajo de él. Los ojos de plata líquida de la arquera parecían refulgir a la luz de la vela, fieros, molestos y amenazantes... tremendamente excitantes para alguien con un instinto de supervivencia casi nulo, o sea, Wally.

Esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas de idiota prepotente y acercó su rostro nuevamente al de su futura asesina, rozando su nariz tentativamente con la de ella, asegurándose de que su sensual boca -y, por ende, afilados dientes- estuvieran prudencialmente lejos de suya.

-Que amante más salvaje resultaste ser- susurró con voz baja y ronca, sensual a más no poder, provocando que un cosquilleo abrumadoramente conocido recorriera su cuerpo en ese instante, casi se le escapa un estremecimiento cuando el pelirrojo descendió hasta su oído y lo lamió con lentitud antes de hablar, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre éste- ¿Acaso tendré que tratarte como a una gatita en celo en serio, Artemisa?

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras del velocista, sorprendiéndose ante lo extrañas que eran y reprendiéndose a la vez por lo mucho que la excitaban.

Lo sintió moverse sobre ella y, con una nueva oleada de nerviosismo golpeando su cuerpo, trato de alejarlo. Lo que le fue completamente imposible al tener todo su cuerpo literalmente aplastándola.

-Wally ¿Qué crees que...? _**¡Ahh!**_\- soltó un sorprendido gemido de dolor al sentir los blancos dientes del pelirrojo enterrarse de forma algo brusca sobre la piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer notoriamente-. ¡Idiota! ¡Eso duele!

Su cálida respiración tembló sobre su piel, dándole a entender que se estaba riendo de ella.

-Claro, si un hombre lo hace es un idiota insensible- susurró, deslizando su lengua sobre la rojiza piel que había mordido- ¿Y se supone que tus mordidas son una caricia o algo así?

Artemisa se ruborizó, molesta, al tiempo que alejaba la vista y recostaba su cabeza de lado sobre la almohada.

-Que conste que eso fue tu culpa- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño aún más y haciendo un puchero de lo más enternecedor-. No me soltabas.

Wally no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escurrió por sus labios ante el tono de infantil reproche de la arquera. Dejó un suave beso en su cuello y, en silencio, bajo hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. La sintió estremecerse y alzar un brazo, por un minuto creyó que lo iba a alejar, pero en vez de eso, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su rojizo cabello, dándole luz verde para seguir.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la juguetona lengua del pelirrojo acarició sus rosáceos pezones. Lentamente, su mano fue descendiendo por la tersa piel de la rubia, acariciando su vientre con apenas un sutil roce de las yemas de sus dedos, ella se estremeció bajo su cuerpo cuando dibujo suaves círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

Dio una suave mordida a su pezón derecho, desviando la ya escasa atención que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo a ese punto, provocando que diera un gemido ahogado y un espasmo recorriera su cuerpo, obligándola a arquearse levemente en un ofrecimiento involuntario.

Él sonrió con lascivia, mientras llevaba su mano lentamente por el cuerpo de la heroína, hasta llegar a ese cálido y húmedo lugar entre sus piernas. Con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que la alertara o lastimara, deslizó sus dedos índice y corazón por los pliegues de su femineidad. Un ronco gruñido brotó de su garganta al sentir, ahora sin ningún tipo de barrera, la humedad y tibieza de su compañera. Una corriente de electricidad atravesó su cuerpo por completo y terminó por convertirse en un doloroso tirón en su miembro ante los pensamientos pecaminosos que recorrieron su mente en ese momento.

Artemisa abrió sus ojos de par en par, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa. Por supuesto, por más abstraída que estuviera en los labios del velocista mimando sus pechos, a nadie se lo podría pasar por alto una intromisión tan repentina en ese preciso lugar.

-¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!- exclamó, roja de ira y vergüenza, mientras separaba al pelirrojo de su pecho.

Éste le dedico una sonrisa prepotente y socarrona, que distrajo por completo a la rubia de su mirada asustada y enternecida.

Se relamió los labios, causando un estremecimiento en la mujer, antes de acercar su rostro nuevamente al de ella, manteniéndolos a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Tú que crees, Preciosa?- preguntó con descaro, moviendo apenas sus dedos, rozando de inmediato ese punto sensible que era tan afamado. Artemisa sufrió un violento escalofrío ante el casi desconocido contacto. No es como si nunca se hubiera tocado, las mujeres también tienen bajos instintos después de todo... Pero de tocarse una misma, a que otra persona lo hiciera, había un abismo muy profundo entre ambas situaciones.

Le fulminó con la mirada, ocultando sus nervios detrás de aquella máscara de hostilidad tan propia; aunque dudaba que surtiera efecto a estas alturas. Era ridículo sentirse así después de la cantidad de veces que la había tocado a lo largo de la noche, pero el estar completamente desnuda le hacía sentir más nerviosa que antes, y la forma en que Wally se cernía sobre ella no ayudaba en nada, tan autoritario y confiado.

-Saca tu asquerosa mano de allí a-ahora m-mismo- no pudo evitar que su voz temblara y perdiera fuerza en las últimas palabras, pues el velocista había comenzado a mover sus dedos lentamente sobre su piel. Soltó un pequeño gemido, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. En su mente la decisión de alejarlo estaba clara como el agua. Pero su cuerpo, que estaba disfrutando por primera vez todos esos placeres hasta ahora desconocidos, no estaba para nada dispuesto a renunciar a su aventurilla.

Otro gemido, uno agudo, bajo y femenino, salió de entre sus labios. Sus párpados temblaban, pesados como una montaña a su parecer, y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, sólo para ver como el orgullo bailaba en los verdes ojos de amante ante la forma en que iba cediendo lentamente.

-¿Asquerosa?- preguntó, fingiendo contrariedad y haciendo desear a la heroína el poder tener el control de su cuerpo para encestarle un merecido golpe en plena cara. La sorna regresó a las facciones del pelirrojo, que proporcionó una suave presión en su clítoris. Artemisa jadeó audiblemente y arqueó su espalda, sintiendo la primera oleada de placer real recorrerla-. Pues, desde aquí parece que disfrutas mucho de lo que mi asquerosa mano hace.

-I-Imbécil- alcanzó a jadear, antes de cerrar los ojos y elevar su cadera con sutileza, rogándole en silencio para que continuara. El pelirrojo dio una sonrisa divertida ante las contradicciones de la arquera, pero decidió dejarla por esta vez, estando tan predispuesta a continuar.

Artemisa gimoteó de forma vergonzosa cuando la cálida lengua de él se deslizó por sus labios. Entreabrió sus labios, lista para acogerlo, y no pasó ni un segundo antes de que volvieran a unirse en beso cálido y apasionado. La lengua juguetona del velocista ahogaba todos los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la mujer que ahora tenía una mano sobre uno de sus hombros y con la otra se abrazaba a su espalda.

Se separó de sus labios lentamente, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas. Observó la mirada turbia de la arquera y oyó sus gemidos, bajos y femeninos, que salían con frenesí de sus carnosos labios, casi como jadeos.

Elevaba su cadera en movimientos imperceptibles, tratando de crear un contacto más profundo en aquel lugar tan necesitado de atención. Su pulso cardiaco era un desastre y su respiración era entrecortada, sinceramente no sabía de donde sacaba aliento para soltar aquellos gemidos que tanto le avergonzaban, pero que tanto parecían entusiasmar al héroe, que aceleraba el ritmo a momentos, provocando que oleadas de intenso placer azotaran su ser, haciéndola tiritar y arquear su cuerpo, que sentía como una bomba que cada vez se acercaba más a una explosión de éxtasis. O bien, tomaba un ritmo lento, firme y excitante a la vez que tortuoso, y entonces ella no podía reprimir un gemido ahogado de pena y bajar su cuerpo, buscando más del contacto frenético de antes.

-_**W-Wally**_\- susurró a duras penas, con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista nublada por el placer-_**, p-por favor.**_

La sonrisa de lascivia de Wally fue casi imperceptible. Le encantaba esa faceta descontrolada de la arquera, de una forma que ella nunca podría adivinar, y se aseguraría de verla todas las noches que fueran posibles. Sintiendo un ápice de compasión por su amante, decidió volver a tomar ese ritmo acelerado, sintiéndola temblar debajo de él, antes de soltar un gritito de placer que se le antojó sublime.

Llevó sus labios a su fino cuello, sin dejar de mover sus largos dedos sobre ese punto que enloquecía a su amante, deleitándose en los sonidos de goce que ésta soltaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Lamió el lóbulo de su oído con suavidad, antes de darle un suave mordisco, aunque no creía que ella se hubiera percatado de éste, siendo tan presa del placer como estaba.

Descendió por su cuello lentamente, dedicándose a morder y lamer tanto de éste como le fuera posible. Acarició su clavícula con los labios y dejó un camino húmedo con su saliva desde allí, un camino lleno de promesas oscuras y cargadas de deseo. Se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel de esos turgentes pechos como fuera posible por unos minutos, sin parar en ningún momento de atender las otras partes de la mujer. La sintió estremecer cuando dibujó círculos nuevamente alrededor de su ombligo, esta vez con la lengua, y ella dio un pequeño brinco cuando esa húmeda amiga se adentró en su ombligo, lamiéndolo con tanta pasión que bien podría estar tomándola en aquel preciso momento.

Artemisa era, ciertamente, lo más parecido a un volcán en erupción en aquel momento. Temblaba como una hoja en otoño, se sentía arder en cada rinconcito de piel que estuviera en contacto con el pelirrojo y no lograr acallar ni uno solo de los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta y escapaban por sus labios. Sentía como si miles de dedos invisibles se posaran sobre su piel y la hicieran sentir placer en partes de su cuerpo de las cuales ella desconocía su existencia. Y, por sobre todo, estaban esa lengua y esos dedos que la tocaban con descaro, obscenos, y la hacían sentir tan morbosamente bien.

Estaba ten inmersa en ese mar de sensaciones, que ni siquiera registro la cercanía de su lengua hasta que estuvo casi en su entrepierna y él tuvo que ralentizar sus movimientos. Se sentía en la cumbre del placer, así que el repentino cambio de velocidades le cayó como una patada al hígado; su mente, turbia como su mirada, tardo unos cuantos segundos en registrar por qué estaba deseando matar al pelirrojo -_**"Ah, sí, por parar cuando estaba a punto de convertirme en la reina de la colina"**_\- y otros más para descubrir que era eso tan delicioso y cálido que le acariciaba ahora.

Casi se muere.

-¡W-Wally! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!- exclamó, ruborizada a más no poder. El aludido se separó apenas de la mujer, sólo para dedicarle una mirada divertida y una sonrisa engreída en sus brillantes y húmedos labios.

_**"¿Labios... brillantes... h-húmedos?"**_ tres, dos, uno_** "¡OH DIOS MIO QUE VERGÜENZA!"**_

-¿Otra vez la misma pregunta?- murmuró en pelirrojo, sacando a la sonrojada rubia del hilo de sus pensamientos-. Pues será la misma respuesta, Hermosa: ¿Qué crees que hago?

El muy desgraciado hasta se daba el lujo de sonar galante en ese momento. Artemisa sintió un tic en el ojo, producto de la incredulidad y la ira que comenzaba a surgir en ella.

Estaba a punto de replicar con una buena sarta de insultos, pero Wally pareció adquirir los dones de telepatía de Megan y la cortó antes de que siquiera abriera la boca.

-No te molestes en quejarte, porque no me detendré, Hermosa- aseguró, con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión bastante extraña en sus facciones, dejando a la mujer sin habla-. Así que, dedícate a disfrutar y deja a Wallman hacer lo suyo.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula, por un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño, furiosa.

_**"Wallman, estás más que muerto"**_ fue lo que le hubiera gustado decir, pero en vez de ello, lo que salió de sus labios fue algo más parecido a:

-**_¡W-Wally! ¡Mmm!_**\- odiaba ser tan débil, pero, ¡Por favor! ¿Quién podría resistirse al desgraciado de West en esos instantes?

Su lengua pecadora recorría cada centímetro de piel con la seguridad que sólo da la experiencia. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, acariciándolo con insistencia, y cuando lo aprisionó delicadamente entre sus dientes, no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro grito de placer, que solamente podría ser ahogado por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana de aquella habitación.

La sonrisa de Wally era de orgullo en estado puro. Le encantaba saber que era el primero en oír aquellos sonidos de placer por parte de la arquera, que era el único que la haría sentirse así alguna vez.

Disfrutó del exótico sabor de su femineidad, deslizando su lengua lentamente por toda la extensión de sus pétalos, de su textura aterciopelada y su embriagador aroma. Con cada caricia, las caderas de la rubia se impulsaban levemente hacía arriba, queriendo hacer más profundo el contacto.

Soltó un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir los labios del pelirrojo succionar ese deliciosamente bultito, sus muslos se cerraron sobre su cabeza de manera involuntaria, pero él los detuvo en un rápido y suave movimiento, antes de envolver con ellas sus hombros. Sonrió al sentir los dedos de sus pies retorcerse sobre su espalda en señal del inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Artemisa nuevamente sufría aquella sensación de estar a punto de explotar recorriendo su cuerpo, con más exactitud, aquel lugar donde el pelirrojo estaba ahora mismo brindando sus servicios. Los gemidos habían tomado un ritmo frenético y bajo, como jadeos agudos y apasionados, se sentía caliente, muy caliente, su pulso era ensordecedor en sus oídos, al punto de que un pitido ensordecedor no le dejaba oír nada más que una voz en su cabeza rogando: _**"M-Más, W-Wa-ah-Wally, m-más. P-Por fa-vor"**_. Y una parte de su mente notó con horror que no lo estaba pensando, sino que estaba jadeándolo mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello del aludido.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir que por fin había llegado a esa gloriosa explosión, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y soltaba un último gemido perfectamente audible. Su cuerpo entero vibró y se sintió incluso más húmeda que antes.

Wally sonrió al sentirla llegar al orgasmo. Con delicadeza, desenredó sus piernas de su cuello y la colocó sobre el colchón. Se irguió de rodillas frente a ella, observando con deleite como los vestigios del orgasmo la hacían retorcerse sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de satisfacción recorría sus facciones, apartando el hecho de que jadeaba débilmente y estaba terriblemente sonrojada, parecía completamente relajada.

Se le quedo observando por el minuto que a la arquera le tomo reponerse de la extraordinaria experiencia, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa amena y tranquilizadora cuando por fin pudo enfocarlo con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, volviendo a colocarse sobre ella, soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos, claro.

Ella le dio una sonrisa un poco embriagada, como si acabara de despertar de un muy buen sueño.

-¿Y tú que crees?- preguntó, aprovechando para pincharle por hacer una de las preguntas más obvias de la historia. Estiró su cuerpo al máximo, sin molestarse en ocultar cuanto estaba disfrutando de aquella situación. Él rio, divertido y enternecido, aún con aquel brillo pasional en su mirada. Artemisa rio también, antes de acariciar con una de sus manos la mejilla del velocista-. Eres el mejor bastardo del mundo.

No es que tuviera una gran experiencia como para hacer comparaciones, claro, es que no le cabía ninguna duda. Con nadie más en el mundo podría llegar a liberarse y dejarse llevar de aquella forma, sólo con él.

Wally también lo sabía, y ambos hicieron el acuerdo tácito de no decir nada al respecto, por el orgullo de la arquera y por la vida del pelirrojo.

El velocista bajo hasta los labios de la rubia nuevamente, que lo acogió con ternura. Esta vez fue un beso más calmado, dulce, tranquilizador. Uno que los relajara para lo que venía y que los despejara de cualquier duda.

La mano de West volvió a bajar hasta la entrepierna de Artemisa, acariciándola con suavidad, disfrutando de oírla ronronear bajo sus labios, los cuales mordió suavemente cuando el primer dedo empujo levemente contra su entrada.

Comenzó a adentrarlo con lentitud, al tiempo que ella se abría aceptándolo. Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su columna al sentir lo estrecho y cálido que era allí adentro. Sintió nuevamente un tirón de excitación en su pene.

Artemisa soltó un gemido ahogado dentro de su boca cuando adentró todo su dedo en un movimiento algo brusco, dejándose llevar un segundo por la pasión. Sus paredes vaginales presionaron con algo de fuerza su dedo y él dio un ronco gruñido de excitación al imaginarse uno de ésos sobre su miembro.

Mordió su labio inferior al sentir la forma en que Artemisa elevaba sus caderas, haciendo más profundo el contacto, mientras giraba cuidadosamente su índice en su interior. Estaba seguro de que aún le dolía, pero parecía ser que ella estaba tan impaciente como él. No esperó mucho tiempo antes de retirar su dedo de su interior, sólo para adentrar otro junto con el primero.

Esta vez, la arquera emitió un pequeño grito sobre sus labios y enterró sus uñas en la piel de sus hombro, donde sus manos descansaban convertidas en una especie de garras temblorosas. Se alejó un poco, temiendo haberla lastimado, pero la de ojos plateados no se lo permitió, atrayéndole hasta su boca con un amoroso abrazo.

Con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar eróticamente el clítoris de la heroína, buscando mermar cualquier tipo de dolor que pudiera haber sufrido, mientras abría y cerraba sus dedos, haciendo movimientos de tijeras en su interior. La sintió tensarse un poco ante esto, pero no reconoció ninguna muestra de dolor, así que continuó con su trabajo.

Giró lentamente sus dedos, provocando que un pequeño gemido, más de placer que dolor, escapara de los rosáceos labios de la mujer. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, al sentirla moverse lentamente contra su mano, y decidió que si no actuaba pronto, iba a volverse loco.

Artemisa gimoteó al sentir como aquellos cálidos invasores la abandonaban y como Wally se alejaba de sus labios. Entreabrió los ojos, buscándole con su mirada turbia, encontrándose con su silueta borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces, ante lo que su vista se aclaró.

Tragó saliva al verlo reclinarse sobre ella, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación. Si bien la mirada cálida y tierna de Wally le hacía sentir segura, no podía evitar que un cosquilleo de nervios recorriera su ser... otra vez.

Él notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la heroína. Sonrió con resignación, haciéndose ya una idea precisa de que era lo que le pasaba. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella lentamente, asegurándose de que pudiera registrar todos sus movimientos, para no exaltarla.

Rozó sus labios apenas con los femeninos, notando, para su sorpresa, que la mujer se relajaba considerablemente casi en el acto. Con un brillo de orgullo en sus verdes ojos, se dedicó a dejar bailar sus bocas de esa forma lenta y apasionante que tan natural se les daba. La sintió estremecerse al tiempo que sus brazos se abrazaban con más fuerza a su espalda, y él deslizó uno de sus brazos entre su cuerpo y las sabanas, tomándola por la cintura y volviendo sus besos más suaves, más tiernos. Quería que se relajara, que disfrutara lo que venía aun cuando le doliera un poco o no fuera él un príncipe azul como el que ella se merecía.

Los labios de Artemisa se sentían hormigueantes y un poco irritados, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era fundirse en el pelirrojo, sin importarle un ápice si su boca explotaba en el proceso.

A estas alturas, lo único que podía hacer era dedicarse a recorrer la ancha y musculosa espalda del pelirrojo con sus manos y devolverle los besos de una forma tierna pero completamente entregada, segura.

Wally lo notó, separándose de la mujer lentamente, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre sus bocas. Ambos tenían una mirada adormecida pero brillante a la vez. No había nervios ni dudas, ambos lo querían.

-No te haré daño, lo prometo- susurró, recostando su frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo como acariciaba lentamente su revuelto cabello. Artemisa se tomó unos segundos para vagar por el bosque de la mirada del velocista, descubriendo nuevamente cada matiz de verde en sus ojos, que la miraban con decisión y dulzura a la vez. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta su sien, acercando sus dedos hasta la comisura de sus ojos en una especie de caricia, y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de agregar:-. Confía en mí, amor.

Después de oír eso, lo único que le dio la certeza a Artemisa de que no había sufrido un infarto, fue el hecho de que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del velocista y acercarlo a ella, uniendo sus bocas en uno más de esos cálidos y dulces besos.

Wally soltó un pequeño respingo de sorpresa por la acción de la rubia, pero aceptó el beso de buena gana. Con suavidad, llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta la nuca de la arquera, obligándole a profundizar el beso, al tiempo que llevaba su otra mano hasta la zona lumbar de la mujer y la elevaba con delicadeza, en un pedido silencioso.

Artemisa tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco en su pecho, antes de asentir y cerrar sus ojos fuertemente. Hubo un momento en silencio sepulcral que le extraño un poco, pero cuando estaba por preguntar al respecto, sintió como algo firme y caliente se adentraba lentamente en su cuerpo, dilatándola.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, guardando lo mejor que pudo aquellos sonidos lastimeros y para nada eróticos que querían salir de sus labios. Le dolía, no podía negarlo, Wally era grande –porque, aunque no tenía ningún conocimiento previo para comparar, eso era de tamaño significativo-, y le costaba un poco aceptarlo, sobre todo porque no podía controlar las leves contracciones de su cuerpo en un intento por expulsar al intruso.

Como si el momento no le fuera lo suficientemente incómodo y vergonzoso por muchos motivos, un gutural gruñido de satisfacción se apoderó de sus oídos cuando Wally se adentró un poco más en ella.

Artemisa entreabrió los ojos, sólo por el hecho de que se sentía ridícula haciendo aquel numerito frente a Wally, y en ese momento, unas pequeñas y delatoras lágrimas se deslizaron por las comisuras de sus ojos. Detalle que no le pasó desapercibido al velocista.

-Si es muy doloroso podemos detenernos- susurró, sabiendo que era la única forma en que su voz no sonaría ronca y mostrara todo el deseo animal que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro-. No me molestaría.

_**"Menuda blasfemia"**_ gruño en su fuero interno.

El cuerpo desnudo y cálido de la heroína tembló bajo y alrededor de él, forzándole a hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no embestirla como un salvaje y estar, por completo, dentro de esa húmeda y caliente gruta.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza, mientras, aún con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, se forzaba a elevar su cuerpo, hundiendo su miembro dentro de sí y haciendo que su columna se arqueará por el dolor y otra sutil sensación.

Wally frunció el ceño y soltó un bajo gemido de placer. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó la mano que estaba en la cintura de la rubia hasta una de sus nalgas, apretándole suavemente.

-Lo lamento- susurró, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la adolorida mujer, desconcertada por la repentina disculpa ¿Acaso ella no había contribuido a que llegasen a esa situación? ¿A qué santo pedía perdón?

Lo entendió al sentir como, de una sola embestida, el pelirrojo se enterraba en ella con brusquedad, haciéndole soltar un audible grito de dolor. Oyó a Wally disculparse nuevamente, con voz jadeante y algo pastosa, para luego soltar otro gruñido de satisfacción. No es que estuviera enojada con él ahora, sólo estaba adolorida y sorprendida, de hecho, estaba bastante segura –gracias a los libros que Rocket solía recomendarle- de que esa era la forma menos tortuosa en que podría actuar el héroe.

Wally estaba tenso sobre ella, probablemente tratando de evitar que fueran muy evidentes esos estremecimientos que hacían vibrar su cuerpo cada tres segundos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ahogando los gimoteos de dolor que intentaban escapar de su boca; su interior dolía, o mejor dicho ardía, notablemente. Aunque su cuerpo había sido testigo de peores dolores que aquel, en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones se había sentido tan expuesta, tan vulnerable como ahora, ni siquiera con su padre. Era un dolor que, de una manera desconcertante, le era increíble, era algo íntimo, era entregarse, bajar la guardia sin ningún temor a ser lastimada.

Dio un par de profundas inhalaciones y conto hasta diez antes de moverse levemente, soltó un pequeño sollozo mientras su rostro se fruncía en una mueca de dolor.

Los labios de Wally la tomaron por sorpresa en ese momento, rozando los suyos apenas, haciéndole estremecerse.

-No te muevas aún- susurró contra sus labios, antes de dejar un cálido beso sobre ellos y continuar-. No hay apuro, tenemos toda la noche… o toda la mañana.

La sonrisa divertida en los labios del pelirrojo se le antojo tan irresistible que no pudo evitar sacar su lengua de su boca y rozarlos con ella, a la cual él dio un pequeño y juguetón mordisco antes de unir sus labios nuevamente, con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto. Su piel se erizó al sentir como las manos de ella acariciaban la sus hombros y se entrelazaban en sus cabellos.

Suspiró dentro del beso cuando Wally llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola con delicadeza, en un contacto cálido y tranquilizado.

-¿Te duele aún?- preguntó con voz suave y dulce una vez separados sus labios, y depositó un beso en su frente, perlada por el sudor.

Artemisa negó con la cabeza, si bien era cierto que ya no le dolía, aún temía que su voz temblara o se rompiera por los nervios. Dio un beso en su ancho mentón antes de dejar caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre las mullidas almohadas y alzar sus caderas de una forma casi imperceptible. Un gemido ahogado de gozo escapó de su garganta al sentir aquella dura erección acariciar sus paredes internas y tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los ojos al notar que su mirada se nublaba de forma incomoda.

Con un grave gruñido, Wally empujó sus caderas contra ella, provocando que su espalda se arqueara y abriera la boca para gritar, más de sus labios no salió ningún otro sonido más que un bufido más bien animal que se le antojo de lo más sensual al velocista.

Tomo un ritmo de embestidas lento, cadencioso. Le encantaría enterrarse en ella con toda la fuerza que el deseo y la pasión contenidos desde hace tiempo le daba, pero sería algo de lo más egoísta hacer eso, sobre todo porque un ritmo tan duro convertiría la primera vez de Artemisa en una verdadera pesadilla.

Respiró hondo mientras retiraba su miembro hasta casi sacarlo por completo y volvía a adentrarlo, lentamente, en ese cálido y tembloroso interior, reteniendo un estremecimiento. No le pasó desapercibida la forma en que las uñas de la arquera se enterraron en su espalda y cuero cabelludo, en verdad esperaba que fuera una reacción producto del placer y no del dolor.

Repitió el proceso nuevamente, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. La espalda de la rubia se arqueó de un poco más de forma casi imperceptible.

-_**Mmm, Wally**_\- jadeó la heroína roncamente, para alivio y satisfacción del pelirrojo, eso le indicaba que no le dolía, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

La rubia se estremeció al sentir como el mayor hacía pequeños círculos con la cadera al tiempo que entraba en ella, no pudo evitar soltar un gutural gemido y hundir sus temblorosos pies en las sabanas. Un bajo y sensual gruñido del muchacho le hizo notar que estaba presionando con fuerza sus paredes internas.

-Parece que esto te gusta- comentó casualmente, mientras se retiraba y volvía a enterrarse en ella con aquellos movimiento circulares. Se sintió de lo más orgulloso al verla fruncir el ceño y llevar una de sus manos hasta la almohada debajo de su cabeza, sujetándose con fuerza.

_**-C-Cállate-**_ apenas logró pronunciar la palabra antes de que el sonriente héroe le diera una bravía embestida-**_ ¡Ah!_**

Los gemidos de Artemisa deberían de las cosas más maravillosas del mundo, si no fuera una persona tan egoísta, probablemente los estaría grabando sólo para disfrutarlos con sus compañeros. Pero ese aspecto de la arquera era sólo para él, y jamás lo compartiría con otra persona, aunque se encargaría de oír tantos de ellos como pudiera, empezando por esta noche.

Llevó la mano que tenía en la nalga de la arquera hasta uno de sus pechos, frotando con sus dedos el erecto y ligeramente oscuro pezón, pellizcando y presionando a la vez que se enterraba con brusquedad en la mujer.

El cuerpo de Artemisa tembló de pies a cabeza y un agudo gemido escapó de sus labios, seguido por otro, y por otro. Gemía al ritmo de las embestidas del velocista, que iban aumentando gradualmente. Se vio obligada a llevar la mano que tenía en los hombros del hombre hasta su boca y morderse el dedo índice para ahogar esos vergonzosos sonidos, en una pose de lo más sugestiva y accidental

Wally tomó esa mano y la acercó a su boca, dándole un suave beso antes de colocarla en su hombro nuevamente y acercar su rostro al de la ruborizada rubia.

-No te calles, quiero escucharte- susurró con voz suave y grave a la vez, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un rápido beso y volver a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza, haciendo que todo el cuerpo debajo de él temblara y ella soltara un nuevo gemido.

Soportando todo su peso con una mano y acariciándola con la otra, descendió por su rostro y barbilla lentamente, delineando sus femeninos perfiles con los labios, hasta que llegó a su cuello y comenzó a morderlo con suavidad, succionando luego, enrojeciendo la piel a su alcance.

Artemisa apenas podía mantener los ojos entreabiertos, las mordidas, las caricias en sus pechos y el ínfimo pero notable movimiento de su erección dentro de su ser, todo junto era una verdadera droga, era como si su cuerpo fuera una masa temblorosa de nervios y suspiros, pero su mente no lograra procesar que ella era esa masa.

O así fue hasta que las embestidas del pelirrojo tomaron un ritmo rápido y firme, adentrándose en ella por completo en cada ocasión y haciendo que se retorciera de forma vergonzosa sobre la cama. Wally se relamió los labios antes de llevarlos hasta su pecho libre, dando una pequeña succión a la vez que se enterraba en ella.

Artemisa sí que vibró.

-_**¡Wally!**_\- exclamó, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sus caderas con fuerza y llevaba una de sus manos nuevamente a su rojiza cabellera.

Con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, dio una leve mordida al pezón y comenzó con un ritmo brusco pero apropiado, deleitándose en los gemidos agudos que daba la rubia.

Sintió como ella jalaba de su cabello un par de veces, llamándolo, así que se separó de aquel duro caramelito y se puso a la altura del rostro de la mujer. Una parte de él se quedó realmente sorprendida al ver el fuerte tono rojizo en la piel de sus mejillas, pensando que era un color casi artificial con el que se veía encantadora. Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, pero se podían apreciar vidriosos y dilatados. Por algún motivo le parecieron irradiar un aire de inocencia que le volvía loco.

Artemisa no dijo nada, solamente rozó sus labios, invitándole a volver a tomarlos, una oferta que ni siquiera pensó en rechazar. Con un gemido grave y masculino unió sus labios, moviéndolos con la misma pasión que el resto del acto. Embistió con fuerza y sintió como la mujer le daba una mordida antes de soltarlo y dejar salir un agudo gemido de placer.

Una pervertida idea pasó por la mente del pelirrojo al sentir como las paredes húmedas y estrechas de ella vibraban a su alrededor.

Con una sonrisa lasciva se cernió sobre sus brazos, alejándose de ella tanto como le fue posible. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al verla parpadear confusa en su dirección, algo desorientada. Él enredo sus dedos en las sábanas a cada lado de la dorada cabeza y dio una honda inhalación. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante de forma casi imperceptible, aunque a la rubia no le paso para nada desapercibida, sobre todo cuando la acción fue aumentando la velocidad a cada segundo, hasta que ya no fueron pequeñas embestidas sino deliciosas vibraciones a toda velocidad.

Ser un Flash tenía grandiosas ventajas.

-_**¡Ah! ¡W-Wally!**_\- jadeó, entre sorprendida y extasiada, sintiendo como la dura erección se adentraba un poco más profundo en ella. No pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tratar de morderse los labios, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que sólo eso no era suficiente para detener sus gemidos.

Artemisa sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, aletargado, pero más vivo que nunca. Los gemidos no paraban de brotar de sus labios como si fueran agua de un manantial. Se sentía punto de estallar, y nunca se sintió tan deseosa porque una bomba explotara en toda su vida, aunque igual quería hacer durar aquella tortura lo más posible.

El velocista disfrutaba a más no poder de la forma tan descarada en la que la mujer elevaba sus caderas para unirse más a él, mientras ella misma llevaba sus manos hasta sus pechos para darse placer. Esa imagen tan sensual, junto con el movimiento tan significativo entre sus piernas, lo tenían casi al límite, y no estaba para nada dispuesto a que la primera vez de su rubia durara sólo cinco o seis minutos.

Con todo el dolor de su alma se obligó a detenerse, notando la forma en que la respiración de la muchacha estaba fuertemente agitada. Con el ceño fruncido llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla izquierda, acariciándola suavemente y llamándola por su nombre, ante lo que apenas reaccionó con un sonido de interrogación.

A Wally le llevó unos cinco segundos más darse cuenta de que Artemisa había llegado al orgasmo y ni siquiera lo había notado. Se sintió ligeramente culpable por no haber reparado en ello, pero se consoló pensando que podría darle una experiencia mucho más intensa en la segunda ronda.

Artemisa se estiró debajo de él sin ningún tipo de decoro, lo que le llevo a pensar que estaba actuando inconscientemente. La forma en que se tensó de pronto y como abrió sus ojos rápidamente confirmo su idea, y no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia al saber que era el primero en hacerla perder la compostura de aquella forma.

Ella frunció el ceño con molestia, y Wally no pudo evitar querer saber en que estaría pensando.

-No te creas tanto- gruño la arquera, ante lo que él le dedicó una mirada extrañada y ella alejó la vista-, no es como si fueras el único que pueda hacer eso.

El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba al tanto de que su forma de ser egocéntrica era del todo molesta, pero nunca pensó que la heroína lo viera con aquella luz. No era tan idiota… aunque, ya que le habían dado la trama, porque no escribir la historia.

Bajo su rostro hasta el de ella nuevamente, con una sonrisa divertida y atrevida en él, exhaló un poco de su cálido aliento sobre la piel de su cuello antes de hablarle directamente sobre el oído.

-Tal vez no, pero soy el único que te lo hará a ti.

La frase hizo que toda la sangre de la heroína se acumulara en su rostro, fuera por vergüenza o por rabia, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil al idiota de Wally, no en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que serás el único en hacerme algo?- preguntó, con seguridad en cada una de sus palabras, pero esa seguridad se fue al carajo cuando vio la expresión del mayor tornarse ligeramente más seria, aunque no por ello menos hermosa. Luego de un segundo, su rostro volvió a tener una sonrisa, una demasiado calmada como para ser buena.

-Eres tan inocente que hasta resultas encantadora- comentó como al pasar, mientras retiraba de su rostro unos pocos mechones de cabello. Los ojos de la arquera no escondieron lo mucho que le extrañaron aquellas palabras, pero esperó pacientemente a que el pelirrojo continuara- ¿En verdad crees que dejare que otros hombres te tengan?- artemisa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida al, repentinamente, estar siendo sujetada por las muñecas por el pelirrojo y tener éste el rostro demasiado cerca-. Eres mía, Preciosa, y no importa cuántas veces tenga que hacerte el amor para que lo entiendas, lo hare encantado.

Sus manos, a cada lado de su cabeza, se volvieron puños a causa de la rabia que le causaron las palabras tan terriblemente posesivas del pelirrojo, aunque mucha de esa rabia se debía, en realidad, al hecho de que había una parte en su interior que estaba de lo más encantada por la demostración de celos del mayor.

-Juró que cuando me sueltes, voy a matarte- siseó, sus palabras cargadas de fatal veneno que hizo estremecer imperceptiblemente al velocista, antes de que se repusiera por completo.

-En ese caso, viviré lo que me queda de vida al máximo- y, nuevamente, se hundió con algo de brusquedad en su cadera.

El gemido, más de sorpresa que dolor, de Artemisa se oyó en toda la habitación, seguido de un potente jadeo cuando Wally volvió a embestirla. Sus muslos temblaban a los lados de la cadera del pelirrojo, al igual que sus manos, enterradas ahora en la almohada.

Las caderas de ambos se movían al compás, chocando cada vez que él se deslizaba dentro de ella, cada vez más duro, cada vez más cálido. Artemisa arqueaba la espalda de forma involuntaria por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo, avergonzada por el sonido húmedo que producía su unión. Sentía las manos del mayor acariciar con suavidad y firmeza sus caderas, ayudándole a alzarlas, y sus labios se dedicaban a recorrer una y otra vez el trayecto de su cuello a sus clavículas, lentamente, como si con aquellas caricias le recordara una y otra vez que no era sólo sexo… y lo estaba logrando.

-_**Wally… Wally**_\- suspiraba suavemente, causando que el aludido sonriera y un rubor imperceptible se adueñara de sus mejillas. Nunca le había sonado tan bien su nombre.

Rio roncamente en su oído, sintiendo como su cálido cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo.

-Parece ser que ya no te molesta que sea yo quien haga esto- comentó, pinchando directamente en el orgullo de la mujer.

Ésta frunció el ceño y se separó un poco de él, mirándole a los ojos con veneno, aunque se podía percibir un poco de diversión y cariño en el fondo.

-Eres tan guapo cuando cierras la boca, ¿Por qué no intentas quedarte callado por un tiempo?- gruño con falsa molestia. Wally sonrió abiertamente, como un bobo enamorado, antes de unir sus labios. Esta vez no fue como las anteriores, sino que tomaron un ritmo entre lento y brusco, más bien alegre. No podían evitar que se les escaparan sonrisas entre cada beso, demostrando lo feliz que les hacía ese momento juntos.

Las manos de la arquera volvieron a enredarse en la nuca del velocista, acercándole más a sí, sintiendo como la cálida lengua ajena se deslizaba lentamente entre sus labios. Sintió la cálida lengua del mayor acariciar sus labios, la aceptó sin rechistar.

Se sentía literalmente en el cielo. Los brazos de Wally eran la cárcel más hermosa en la que podría estar presa, eran cálidos y firmes, pero aun así se sentían delicados al abrezarla como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Su boca sabía a café con palomitas, lo que le parecía extrañamente delicioso, era como una droga personal exclusivamente para ella.

Un pequeño gimoteo escapó de sus labios cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de ella, obligándola a separarse para recuperar el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta.

-Te amo- la voz de Wally, ronca, suave y contundente a la vez, asaltó sus oídos, dejándola sin respiración.

Él sólo cerró los ojos, ruborizado, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Si tenía suerte, ella habría confundido su confesión accidental con alguna otra cosa. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de la heroína, repartiendo suaves besos por toda la cálida piel, sintiéndola temblar bajo su cuerpo.

Artemisa sabía a la perfección que su rostro debía de estar tan rojo como un tomate maduro. Podía estar tan perdida en ese mar de placer como para no recordar su propio nombre, pero si había algo de lo que estaba completamente al tanto era del hombre que le estaba haciendo el amor justo ahora. De su cuerpo, su calor, sus besos y su voz; no había forma de que pudiera ignorar esas palabras.

Una sonrisa temblorosa se deslizó por sus labios mientras se ruborizaba ferozmente. Bajo su rostro hasta el del velocista, dando un suave beso en su sien.

-Yo también, Wallace- murmuró, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cama y repartiendo caricias por todo el cuero cabelludo del aludido.

Wally se detuvo por un segundo, alzando la mirada sorprendido y ruborizado, encontrándose con su dulce sonrisa. Tardó el mismo tiempo en volver a lanzarse a sus labios y comérsela, literalmente, a besos. Ella respondió como pudo al estar inmersa en un estado excitación tan profunda, ya que el pelirrojo había aumentado aún más su velocidad, siendo presa de la pasión.

-_**W-Wall, Wa-Wally**_\- gimió, siendo ya liberada y sintiendo las profundas y feroces embestidas con las que el mayor arremetía la estaban desquiciando. Sabía que no le faltaba nada para llegar al orgasmo.

Y ahí estaba, esa sensación de ser una bomba a punto de estallar, mucho más profunda que las veces anteriores. Constantes y deliciosas oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer y gemir con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos de forma dolorosa en la ancha y musculosa espalda. Temblaba como una hoja en otoño, su cuerpo se arqueó contra él y un ronco gemido bautizado con su nombre escapo de sus enrojecidos labios.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir sus paredes internas presionarlo con fuerza, de forma casi dolorosa pero a la vez exquisita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó ir en el orgasmo, soltando un feroz rugido de victoria.

Se desplomó sobre ella por unos segundos, sabiendo que Artemisa disfrutaba de sentirlo aplastarla, aunque se hizo a un lado casi de inmediato para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento cómodamente, saliendo de ella con todo el dolor de su alma. Le miró de reojo, regocijándose en la calma y satisfacción que adornaban el exhausto rostro de la rubia. Estaba ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados, con una tímida sonrisa bailando por sus labios. Su pecho y vientre desnudos se veían deslumbrantes, contrastando notoriamente con sus sábanas blancas, que se enredaban en las caderas de ambos, recordándoles que deberían tener algo de pudor, aunque no quisieran.

-Hermosa- murmuró con voz rasposa, ganándose una adormilada mirada por parte de la mujer, que le sonrió abiertamente antes de cubrirse hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

-Eres un pesado, West.

El aludido rio con ganas, antes de estirar su brazo y atraerla hacía él. La sintió temblar cuando mordió la piel de su hombro desnudo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en dormir- murmuró, con voz grave y profunda, bajando las blancas telas nuevamente hasta sus caderas, aprovechando a acariciar la erizada y tibia piel con las yemas de los dedos, perdiéndose en la curva de su cintura-. No te libraras de mí hasta que apagues todo este fuego que has encendido.

La risa de la muchacha se mezcló de forma natural con la lluvia que aun golpeaba con fiereza el cristal de la ventana, antes de ser acallada por los labios del pelirrojo una vez más.

* * *

Bostezó como si fuera un gato, con toda la boca. El olor de las tostadas inundaba toda la habitación, al igual que el del café que estaba batiendo. El calor que emanaba de todo lo que le rodeaba era un contraste abismal con la mañana lluviosa y neblinosa que se veía del otro lado de la ventana, al menos ahora sólo era una llovizna pequeña y relajante.

_**"Llovió toda la noche, por un segundo pensé que se venía el segundo Diluvio Universal"**_ comentó en su fuero interno, echando el agua a las tazas de café y colocando las tostadas sobre un plato.

La melodía de alguna canción en inglés cuyo título no recordaba comenzó a sonar por la habitación, y Artemisa siguió la dirección del sonido, encontrándose con su celular sobre la mesita ratona de la sala, junto al cuenco de palomitas y las otras dos tazas de la noche anterior. Sonrió al verlas.

Sonrisa que se borró de un plumazo al leer la pantalla de su celular.

**Tienes 15 llamadas perdidas**

**Llamada entrante de_ Meggan_**.

_**"Oh mierda."**_

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de aceptar la llamada, con una sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro y regresando a la cocina.

-Hey- saludó.

-Nada de _**"Hey"**_\- la voz de Meggan sonaba más aguda de lo habitual y mucho menos amistosa, haciéndole saber que nada bueno saldría de esa conversación- ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Tu madre me llamó hace una hora desesperada por saber dónde estabas y por qué no le contestabas el celular. Me tuve que inventar que nos quedamos dormidas viendo una película con las chicas y que tu celular lo habías dejado en la base. Sabes que odio mentir Artemisa.

-Yo no te pedí que mintieras ni nada por el estilo- respondió con rudeza fingida, luchando contra el ataque de culpa que estaba a punto de sufrir al imaginarse a su madre llamándola toda la noche, preocupada, imaginándose lo peor y ella… ella… acompañando a Wally.

Casi pudo imaginarse los ojos en blanco de Meggan al otro lado de la línea.

-Como sea ¿Puedes contestar la maldita pregunta antes de que caiga desmayada de sueño?- habló una voz mucho más ruda que la de la marciana, claramente impaciente.

-¿Estás con Rocket?

-Y Zee- la voz de la maga, cantando su propio apodo, le sacó una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás amiga?

-Bien, haciendo un desayuno para dos- comentó como al pasar. Repentinamente se percató de las palabras que había utilizado y, maldiciendo por lo bajo, rogó porque sus amigas no lo hubieran notado.

Hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Para dos?- claro, como si fuera a tener tanta suerte.

-Si Rocket, desayuno para dos- su voz adquirió un tinte sarcástico por pura costumbre, como siempre que hablaba con la morena. De ahora en más, sabía que no podría ocultarles nada a sus amigas, así que al menos se daría el gusto de ser una perra con ellas un rato.

-¿Desayuno a las tres de la tarde? – repitió la morena, ya con un tono pícaro en la voz.

-Así es, al menos que el hemisferio norte haya cambiado el horario con el sur y sean las cinco de la tarde- sonrió para sí misma por el tonto chiste, antes de maldecir por quemarse con una tostada mientras le untaba mermelada de frutilla.

-Y ¿Se puede saber por qué o por quién estás recién despierta y desayunando a estas horas?- esta vez fue la voz de Zatanna la que habló. Oyó unos murmullos por detrás y supo que alguien había hecho un comentario gracioso.

Otra sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, esta vez misteriosa, antes de contestar.

-No sé cómo decírselos correctamente- colocó las dos tazas de humeante café y el plato con tostadas sobre la mesa de la sala, para luego acercarse a la ventana junto al televisor, viendo por ella como un caracol se deslizaba por el patio y un par de sapos saltaban por ahí-. Supongo que sería Misión Cumplida.

Uno

Dos

Tres

-_**¿¡QUÉ!?**_\- El grito unísono de las tres –que en verdad esperaban que la rubia les negara sus suposiciones- le recordó que el celular estaba en altavoz y le hizo saber que su tímpano probablemente estaría sangrando.

Maldijo por lo bajo, alejando el aparato de su oído, mientras oía como sus tres amigas soltaban risas nerviosas y daban todo tipo de comentarios que no lograba entender del todo.

-¡Oh, eres una perra!- la voz de Rachel le hizo sonreír. Apoyo su frente en el vidrio de la ventana-. ¿Lograste pasar toda una noche de salvaje con el idiota de West sólo con escaparte de la fiesta, mientras nosotras tuvimos que hacer de todo por un poco de acción?… Realmente te odio.

Soltó una risita entre divertida y asombrada por el comentario, sabiendo que había un poco de rencor recorriendo a sus amigas justo ahora.

-Que conste que nada aquí fue premeditado- comentó, aunque pensó que tal comentario podría ser una burla peor aún para las heroínas-. Y no deberían estar quejándose, ustedes quisieron que esto sucediera desde que comenzó la noche.

El silencio se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea, justo antes de que Rocket soltara un pequeño "Suertuda" y las otras dos chicas suspiraran.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó, para desviar el tema, casi se sentía culpable por la situación de sus amigas.

-En la base- contestó Meggan. Artemisa arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿En la base? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó, con su voz turbada. Se moriría de vergüenza si sus amigos tuvieron que estar en campo de batalla mientras ella descansaba después de una noche de placer.

-Claro que no- la voz de Zee nunca le había sonado tan tranquilizadora a la rubia, quien soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio-. Nos juntamos para comentar los resultados de la Misión.

Artemisa bufó, asqueada.

-O sea, se juntaron para cotillear de su noche de sexo como unas colegialas- corrigió la arquera, que contuvo su deseo de poner los ojos en blanco. La risa de las otras heroínas no se hizo esperar.

-Si quieres ponerlo así- Zee sonó juguetona, como no la había oído en meses. Al parecer, sus amigas necesitaban ese desahogo más de lo que creía… hubiera pensado que era algo patético hace unas horas, pero ahora que se hallaba en la misma situación, debía reconocer que era algo sorprendentemente relajante.

-Usted no se salvara de esto, soldada- amenazó Meggan, haciéndole reír de una forma lo suficientemente nerviosa como para demostrar que estaba aterrada-. Estaremos especialmente interesadas en su informe.

Negó con la cabeza, a la vez que cubría su ruborizado rostro con una mano y maldecía su suerte.

-No hables de esa forma, es realmente perturbador.

-Pero que chica tan sensible- se burló Rocket-. A todo esto ¿Dónde se supone que estás? No creo que estés hablando de esto con él junto a ti.

Artemisa se estremeció al imaginar la expresión del pelirrojo si la pudiera oír.

-Estoy en su sala. Quería despertarlo con el desayuno hecho- comentó, y se odio al oír su voz salir como el de una colegiala cursi y tímida. Aunque eso paso a segundo plano cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, haciéndole poner nerviosa-. Oigan ¿Creen que le moleste que me mueva a mi gusto por su casa después de una noche?

Hubo un momento de silenciosa reflexión por parte de las cuatro, en el que sólo se oía las gotas de agua cayendo sobre la ciudad. Artemisa no pudo evitar comparar el asombroso verde del patio de su compañero con los ojos de éste. Otra cosa que adoraba de los días nublados y lluviosos, toda la naturaleza se veía tan viva, desde las aves empapadas en las ramas de los árboles, hasta los niños que saltaban alegremente sobre los charcos de agua en la calle.

-Es un detalle muy tierno- habló, luego de un minuto, Meggan-. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo lo tomará un hombre que vive sólo.

Artemisa tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Aunque hablamos de Wally, y no creo que se moleste porque alguien le cocine… sería algo antinatural- intervino Rocket, haciéndole sentir ligeramente más tranquila. Soltó otro suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Ojalá tengas razón- comentó, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño-. Bien, no creo que tarde mucho en despertar, así que las dejaré. Nos vemos mañana- al instante se arrepintió de decir aquello, no por el hecho de que les acababa de prometer el verse pronto –lo cual también maldecía-, sino porque aquella frase implicaba que estaría todo el día ocupada, y no precisamente en estudios para la universidad.

Cortó antes de que Rocket soltará algún estúpido comentario de los suyos y recargó nuevamente su frente en el vidrio, soltando una maldición por lo bajo. No pasaron ni tres segundos de que cortara, cuando una ráfaga de aire caliente, junto a una suave presión en su nuca, le hizo estremecer.

-No te preocupes- su voz, más cálida y relajada que nunca, invadió sus oídos, y tuvo que reprimir un segundo escalofrío-, siempre soñé con que me cocinaras alguna vez.

La sonrisa de la menor no se hizo esperar. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago cuando los grandes y cálidos brazos del velocista la rodearon y le obligaron a apegarse a su musculoso pecho. No le costó nada reconocer que venía con el torso desnudo gracias a que podía sentir su dureza contra la tela de su camisa.

-¿Contando tus fantasías románticas luego de la primera noche? Eres muy confiado- comentó con voz burlona, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y recostándola en su hombro derecho con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Él se la devolvió.

-Claro, nunca me siento tan confiado como cuando estoy contigo- susurró, de una forma tan aplastantemente sincera que no dejaba lugar a dudas. No pudo hacer mucho más que mirarle sorprendida y ruborizarse antes de que los cálidos y algo ásperos labios del de ojos verdes sellaran sus labios.

No fue un beso salvaje y apasionado como los de la noche anterior, sino uno tierno y lento, que le hizo estremecer entre sus brazos de nuevo. Él la tomó por las caderas y la giro lentamente antes de volver a abrazarla. Esa posición era mucho más cómoda para ambos.

Artemisa llevó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros del héroe, y delineó con sus dedos su nuca, la cálida piel sobre los omóplatos y la línea de la columna, sonriendo cuando él se estremeció y se separó de ella por causa de esa última.

-Me haces cosquillas- comentó, sonriendo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Y yo pensando que te gustaba- dijo, haciendo un nada creíble puchero de tristeza, que desapareció en cuanto él volvió a darle un beso.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara- ronroneó, antes de alejarse ligeramente de ella y dedicarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo tan intenso que parecían estar comiéndosela, algo que le hizo sentir pequeñita a la vez que grandiosa-. Nunca una de mis camisas se había visto tan bien.

El comentario la hizo sonrojar y tuvo que desviar la mirada, repentinamente cohibida. Traía puesta una de las camisas del mayor, de color negro que le cubría hasta debajo de los muslos, llevaba abiertos los primeros tres botones, mostrando un generoso pedazo de la exquisita piel, que se veía más pálida contra el oscuro color.

-Lo siento, tome lo primero que encontré luego de ducharme, y esto fue lo único en el baño que me cubría- se explicó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacía adelante, esperando que su cabello cubriera su rostro ruborizado-. S-si quieres me la puedo quitar.

-Por supuesto que quiero que te la quites- la voz de Wally sonaba temblorosa, pero debido a que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada. Artemisa podía ser tan adorablemente ingenua en algunas ocasiones-, pero no por los motivos que tú crees.

Parpadeó extrañada, antes de que él volviera a acercarla hacía sí y le diera un suave y casto beso en la frente y luego otro, más prolongado, en los labios.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Es que quieres hacerlo de nuevo tan temprano?- preguntó, sorprendida y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Wally esbozó una sonrisa divertida y algo lasciva en su rostro.

-Lo siento, pero, a diferencia de mis compañeros, voy a satisfacer cada deseo de mi chica- declaró, estrechándola con más fuera contra su ser, y aun así era un agarre gentil y delicado.

**_"¿Su chica?"_**\- pensó, ruborizada y sintiéndose tan plena con aquel apelativo, que hasta se dio asco.

-Créeme, lo lograste con creces anoche- habló con voz temblorosa, tratando de escaparse de la situación. No es que no le gustara hacer el amor con Wally –se ruborizó más aun al utilizar esa frase en su fuero interno-, es sólo que aún se ponía nerviosa con sólo recordar todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y odiaba sentirse así de vulnerable frente al pelirrojo-. Deberías comer algo, siempre dices que tienes un metabolismo rápido y de seguro tienes mucha hambre.

Su sonrisa depredadora le hizo estremecer. Se apartó de su agarre, realmente nerviosa.

-De lo único que tengo hambre ahora…- susurró entre dientes, tan bajo y gutural que hizo cosquillear aquel espacio entre las piernas de la chica; como siempre que se trataba de Wally, su cuerpo y mente tenían opiniones completamente diferentes- es de ti.

La rubia dio un pequeño respingo, quedándose en shock por un segundo. Una vez recupero el control de su cuerpo, bordeó al mayor, colocándose en el cetro de la sala, donde no la tuviera arrinconada y ella pudiera pensar mejor sus palabras. Aunque, siendo Wally quien era, sabía que no le serviría de nada; en cuanto quisiera capturarla, sería cuestión de una micra de segundo para que la atrapara.

-Oh, vamos Wallace, no desperdiciemos un desayuno tan delicioso- pidió, con una sonrisa temblorosa en su sonrojado rostro. Sabiendo que estaba jugando su última carta.

Dio un nuevo respingo cuando, en un parpadeo, paso de tener al velocista a tres metros de distancia, a tener sus anchos hombros frente a sus ojos, tan cerca que tuvo que alzar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre completo- confesó, con voz más dulce pero igual de profunda, antes de alzarla en sus brazos al estilo princesa y robarle un rápido pero profundo beso, dejándola sin aire-. No te preocupes por el desayuno- susurró, con aquel extraño y cálido brillo aún más intenso en sus verdes ojos-. Será una cena exquisita.

Artemisa parpadeó mientras era llevada a la habitación del pelirrojo, quien se movía con una concienzuda lentitud que le ponía más nerviosa y, sólo quizás, un poco expectante.

_**¿Cena?... Oh, estoy perdida.**_

Sonrió con un poco de malicia. A pesar de todo, la perdición nunca se vio tan tentadora a ojos de la rubia.

* * *

**_Okay, eso es todo. Un gran beso Best, espero que lo disfrutes, y de igual manera a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia._**

**_Ya saben, Minsifus tiene hambre ^.^_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_Mangetsu Youkai_**


End file.
